Paradise Raider
by Warrior Nun
Summary: An assassin meets and falls in love with a mysterious and beautiful gypsy dancer who can foretell the future. But a corrupted tyrant also had eyes on the dancer and will do anything to obtain him. rewritten
1. Chapter 1

Warrior Nun: Hey, got a new x-over fic! But this time, it's crossed over with the film called The Scorpion King; those of you may not know or heard about it, well that's okay. You can look it up on  if you want to. The only thing that matters is to read, and than review to tell me what you think. Oh, and this may or may not be following the plot of the movie as it should be!

Until then, enjoy!

Dut, if you're reading this, this story is for you, girl, thanks for helping me with this! Please don't take this the wrong way…I LOVE YOU!

Warnings: violence, strong language, bloody deaths, shounen-ai/yaoi, OCs, brief nudity

Pairings: 39+Nataku, 58, Kou/Yaone, Jien/Shunrei, Hakuryu/OC(Ozawa), Homura/Rinrei

Note: I only own Ozawa and the crazy cross-over plot, not Saiyuki or the movie plot

* * *

Chapter 1: The King is dead, long live the King

Empress Lin Yao (1) looked at the beautiful scenery of Togenkyo, the oasis kingdom of the desert (2), out of the window with a sorrowful look on her beautiful face as she absentmindedly caresses her flat stomach. Her golden eyes are filled with sadness as she looked down at her thin stomach that she's caressing. Then she heard a knock on her chamber door that causes her to jump a little. "Come in," she said softly.

Her chamber doors opened revealing her husband, Emperor Li Shen (3). "Oh, it's only you, my darling," the chocolate-haired empress said, before looking out at the window again. Li Shen looked at his wife with an understanding look on his handsome face. He walked over to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, my dear wife, we will get a child sooner or later." He told her in a reassuring tone.

But Lei Wei shook her head sadly. "No, I don't think we will…your brother already has a child, and if we don't have one now, the throne will be his son's." she said.

"Don't say that, Lin Yao, Li Touten will never get the throne!" Li Shen told her. "We will have an heir soon, my beloved wife, I promise you that." Lin Yao shook her head as she placed her hand on her belly once more. "I don't want an heir, Li Shen…I wanted a child that is born from our love…a child that I liked to call my own." She softly said.

Li Shen listens closely to what his beloved empress is saying, and then placed his hand along with hers on her belly. "I understand that, Lin Yao, I truly do." He whispered to her.

Lin Yao sighed as her husband placed his chin on her shoulder. They both gaze out to Togenkyo in silence…and after a few moments Lin Yao started to speak up. "Li Shen?" she spoke up.

"Hmm?" the emperor responded.

"I have a strange dream two nights ago…a vision." She said. The raven-haired king lifted his chin off of his wife's shoulder and looked at her with surprise. "A dream?" he asked. Lin Yao nodded. "Hai, yume…I that dream I had, after that night we had together….I see me…carrying your child." She said. Then she paused for a moment as Lin Yao tries to remember the rest.

"And…it was a boy…and he's so beautiful…." As she said those words, tears fell from her beautiful golden eyes. Li Shen gently wiped away the tears from his empress's eyes. "Lin Yao…" he cooed, placing his hand tenderly on his wife's cheek.

The empress smiled happily at him as tears are about to form in her golden eyes again. "He looks so much like you…and he has my eyes." She said in a happy tone. Li Shen smiled kindly to his wife as he hears those words, caressing her cheek as he did so. His blue eyes are sparkling with happiness, and hope.

"My dear, that's such good news. Tell me, when it will come true?" he asked, sounding excited.

The empress smiled at him as she wiped away the tears that are about to fall. "I don't know, Li Shen, but someday…our child will come soon." She answered happily. As she spoke those words, Lin Yao looks down to her stomach and gently and lovingly caresses it. Li Shen smiled at her as he placed his hand upon hers.

Around their right ring fingers, were two matching jade rings…the gift for each other from the first day they've met and the symbol of their undying love for each other.

-

Some weeks later, nightfall…

Li Shen walks back and forth in the hallway, filled with excitement, worry, and nervousness. His younger brother, Li Touten, was there with him, along with his wife, Princess Beniko and their six-year-old son, Nataku. Li Touten watched with annoyance as his older brother prances back and forth.

After a few minutes, Li Touten had enough and slammed his fist on the arm rest. "For kami-sama's sake, Shen, calm down! It's not like it's the end of the world, you know!" he yelled but not loudly.

Li Shen finally stopped walking and turned to his brother with bit of surprise on his face. "Gomen ne, nii-san, but I'm just so nervous and excited at the same time…I just can't help it." He apologized.

Li Touten just rolled his eyes as he leaned on one arm rest. Princess Beniko looked a bit restless as she held her sleeping son on her lap. Then Li Shen went back to his prancing again, which it made his brother even more annoyed.

The doors to the empress's chambers opens and Ayame, the nanny, stepped out with a big smile on her face. "Congratulations, Li Shen-sama, it's you have a healthy boy!" she announced happily. This brings good news to the emperor's ears, the nanny stood aside for him to pass.

Li Touten and Beniko looked at each other nervously, before standing up and followed Li Shen to see his new-born child. Ayame also tagged along with the couple. The raven-haired king entered his wife's chamber and sees his beloved cradling a small bundle wrapped in blue. Walking over to her, Li Shen sat down on the bed next to his wife and gently lifted the blanket up to see his child.

And sure enough, it's what Lin Yao had seen. A beautiful baby with a mop of rich chocolate brown hair and skin with the color of ivory. "Lin Yao, it's just like you've said." He said happily.

Lin Yao nodded as she smiles lovingly down to the treasure that she held in her arms. "He's beautiful, Li Shen, he even looks just like you." She said, stroking her precious son's cheek. The baby cooed as he opened his eyes, revealing brilliant orbs of topaz.

The infant smiled as he reached out his chubby hands for his parents. Li Shen chuckled as held his finger out for his son to grab on. "He has a good grip, what do you think we should name him?" he asked his wife.

Lin Yao cradled her baby, before responding to her husband. "I think I shall call him…Goku, 'the one who see the ephemeral nature of life'." She responded. Li Shen smiled as he hears the name that his wife has chosen.

"That's a wonderful name, Lin Yao, a wonderful name, indeed…Goku, welcome to your new life." He whispered. Ayame walked over and admire the infant also; none of them noticed Li Touten and his princess leaving the room.

-

Guest Bedroom…

Beniko placed Nataku into bed and turned to her husband with a displeased look. "Touten, this is an outrage, now that your brother has finally an heir, what does that leave us!" she demanded in a quiet tone, not wanting to wake up her son.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" Li Touten told her as he thought hard.

After a several moments of silence, Li Touten finally thought up of something. "I've got it!" he exclaimed but not loudly. His blue eyes had an evil gleam to them, and so were his wife's. "Here's the plan…" then he whispered into Beniko's ear, and she nodded her head furiously as she listens to her husband.

After Li Touten finished telling his wife his plan, Beniko grinned evilly at him. "That sounds perfect, no one will suspect a thing!" she said, chuckling evilly. Li Touten smiled at her back in agreement.

_The throne will be ours. _

-

Li Touten walked up to his sister-in-law's opened door, and knocked on it, getting everyone's attention. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked. Li Shen shook his head, and he still had that goofy smile on his face. "No, my dear nii-san, not at all." By the sound of his voice, he's still happy.

And it made Li Touten sick to his stomach.

"May I talk to you alone, just between us brothers?" he asked, trying to sound like a good brother. Li Shen smiled widely. "That would be wonderful, Lin Yao, you don't mind do you?" he asked. But he didn't get a response. "Lin Yao?" Li Shen asked again, feeling worry rising up inside of him as he looked over to his wife.

Lin Yao's beautiful golden eyes are now blank, and she stares off into space. Ayame grew worried for her mistress also. "Lin Yao-sama!" she cried out, sounding desperate gently shaking her shoulders. Then in a few minutes, Lin Yao shook her head out of her trance-like state, and then turned to her husband.

"Wh-what?" she spoke.

Li Shen lets out a sigh of relief when he hears his dear empress spoke. "Yokatta, you had me worried for a moment there, my darling." He said. Lin Yao heard a coo coming from the baby and she gently rocked the baby. "I'm sorry; I must have spaced out back there." She said, but within her eyes was the hidden truth.

Li Shen stood up from the bed and walked over to the door to join his younger brother's side. "You're probably just tired, Lin Yao, just get some rest, okay?" he told her. Lin Yao smiled as she nodded. "Hai, I will, my love." She said.

Li Shen smiled back, seeing his wife and child for one last time, before leaving with his brother. When Ayame and Lin Yao are now alone, the nanny turned to the queen with a worried expression. "It's…another vision, isn't it?" she asked.

Lin Yao was silent for a moment, and held Goku close to her before responding to the woman. "Yes…" she admitted softly, sounding guilty…and sad.

-

When Li Shen and Li Touten are both out in the hallway, the emperor turned to his brother with a questioning look. "Alright, Touten, what is it that is so important?" he asked. The elder brother had failed to notice the evil gleam in his younger brother's blue eyes.

"Dear brother, you've been ruling the kingdom and keeping things in line for so long, so I was thinking for setting you up for a vacation, along with your wife and your new son. You can bring along Ayame, if you want to, so that Goku wouldn't be unattended." He said.

Li Shen thought for a moment after hearing it. "Hmm, I don't know, I mean, Goku is just been born and Lin Yao really needs some rest." He said, sounding unsure.

"Come on, Shen, you and I both know that you've been working overtime, so why won't you take about few weeks of break time, and I'll watch the kingdom for you…so what do you say?" Touten asked. Again, Li Shen thought for a while…and then he made up his mind.

"Sure…why not?" he finally thought.

Li Touten smiled with satisfaction. "Excellent." He said. _As always, you are so naïve, nii-san. _

-

"Well what is it? Is it good? Bad? Anything?" The green-haired nanny asked in panic. Lin Yao faced the nanny, by the look of her face; she looks like she's going to cry. "Ayame, I fear that my vision foretells the end of my husband's life…as well as mine, and the baby's." she told her. Ayame is now stricken with horror.

"We have to warn Li Shen-sama about this!" she said.

"Lin Yao?" The two women turned to the door and saw the raven haired emperor. "Li Shen-sama, the empress and I have something to tell you!" Ayame said. Li Shen nodded. "Yes, and I have something important to tell you both as well, so would that wait for a moment?" he asked politely as he made his way to Lin Yao's bed and sat down next to her.

Lin Yao handed the baby over to Ayame, who cuddles to him as she enjoys hearing his happy squeals. "Lin Yao, my brother suggests that we should go on a vacation for a little while…all of us, including Ayame, what do you think?" Li Shen asked.

Lin Yao looked down at the sheets, looking reluctant. Those visions she sees…sometimes Lin Yao wanted them not be true…but what if…

The brown-haired queen mentally shook her head. _No! I shouldn't think like this! I have to be positive…maybe my visions might be wrong this time. _She thought to herself.

Lin Yao looked back at her husband again, forcing a smile on her face. "It sounds lovely, Li Shen, I think I'm strong enough to stand, so don't worry about me." She told him. The brunet looked at her with concern. "Really? Are you sure?" he asked.

Lin Yao nodded. "Yes, I'm quite sure." She reassures him.

Li Shen nodded in understanding before standing up and leaves for the door. "I'll prepare some supplies and the camels, my dear." He said. Before the emperor leaves, he turned to the nanny with a curious look. "Oh, and you said that you have something important to tell me, what is it?" he asked.

Just as Ayame was about to open her mouth, she heard a cough coming from the empress and turned and saw her shaking her head. The nanny quickly turned back to the curious emperor with a forced smile on her face. "Oh, I've suddenly forgotten it! Silly me!" she fake laughed.

Li Shen smiled at her. "Oh, alright, I'll be seeing you two." And before the king leave, Li Shen walked over to Ayame, and bent down to kiss his son's forehead. Goku giggled with delight as he felt the skin contact to his. Li Shen smiled at the way that Goku is acting and then tickled his cute little nose before leaving.

As the king left, Ayame turned to the queen. "Lin Yao-sama…is that part of your vision?" she asked.

Lin Yao sighed as she slowly gets up from bed, shaking her head. "I'm not sure, Ayame, but…who knows if it is or not." Then she turned to the nanny with determination flashing in her golden orbs. "Ayame, if anything happens to me and my husband, please take Goku somewhere safe."

Ayame blinked in surprise. "Mistress?"

Lin Yao stood up from her bed and walked over to the nanny, holding her hand into hers, looking at the green-haired woman with pleading eyes. "Please, Ayame, take Goku far away from Togenkyo if you can, put him under a care of someone you can find." She begged.

Ayame looked down at the smiling face of Goku and then turning her attention to the queen's desperate one. Sighing, the young woman nodded. "As you wish, Mistress." She said. The queen smiled happily as she embraced the maid. "Thank you, Ayame." She whispered to her.

-

Lin Yao is now dressed in a simple, but beautiful kimono-like dress, carrying Goku who is now in his yellow swaddling blanket, followed by Ayame who is dressed in a simple maid's outfit, except instead of a frilly skirt, she wore black shorts. Around her shoulders was a hooded brown cape. Li Shen was by the camels, and there are guards around him.

He wore only a midriff black shirt and a pair of matching pants and hanging on his belt was a katana, nothing fancy about it. Lin Yao smiled at his attire as she and Ayame approached him.

"As usual, you don't like to dress fancy every time we go on a trip, my strong spirit." She said. Li Shen smiled back as he took her hand. "You know me too well, my beautiful jade." He said teasingly.

Ayame smiled at the two lovers as she was about to get on her camel. And just when Li Shen was about to hoist his queen up on her camel, an arrow came out of nowhere and shot one of the guards! "Nani!" Li Shen cried out as he held his wife and child close to him. Lin Yao's golden orbs widen with horror as her vision is coming true.

_No…_

"Stand your ground and get ready to battle the assassins, men!" Li Shen commanded as he unsheathed his blade. All of the guards nodded in obedience. "Yes, sir!" they all said as they all get into defensive formations. Li Shen turned to his wife with a comforting glance. "Don't worry about me, Lin Yao, just take the baby with you, and get away from here." He told her. But the queen thought differently, Lin Yao quickly turned to Ayame who strode up to her.

"Lady Lin Yao!" the woman exclaimed.

Wasting no time, Lin Yao quickly gave Goku to her and urged her to go. "Go, Ayame, go as far away from here as possible." She told the nanny. Li Shen turned to the queen with shock and surprise. "Lin Yao!" he exclaimed. The green-haired woman had a reluctant look within her grey eyes as she looked at her mistress.

"But…what about you?" she asked.

"Just go, Ayame, do as I command!" Lin Yao ordered. Ayame hesitates for the moment and then nodded. "As you wish, my lady." Then with a kick in the camel's side, she and the baby rode off. Li Shen looked at his wife with disbelief. "Lin Yao, you don't have to do this, this is dangerous!" he told her.

Lin Yao nodded as she pulled out the tanto knife out of the obi of her kimono. "I know, my husband, but…I just don't want you to die alone." She said, pulling out the blade.

Li Shen stared at her and then smirked. "How very liked you, koibito." He said. Then another guard went down, and a small band of scoundrels showed themselves, and they were heavily armed. "Heh, heh, this is going to be a cake-walk boys!" the leader said.

"Hey, boss! The nanny and the brat are not there, they must have escaped!" one scum-ball said.

"Relax! We'll get the kid, after we're done with the king and his woman!" the leader told his lackey. Li Shen gripped his katana tightly. "Get ready, Lin Yao!" he said to his wife. The chocolate-haired queen nodded, as she gripped her tanto knife.

Then she glanced over to where Ayame and her son escaped with sadness and hope lingers in her eyes.

_I love you, Goku…please be safe. _

The leader licked his lips as he unsheathed his curved blade. "KILL THEM ALL!" he commanded.

-

Ayame raced out of the gates of Togenkyo, without looking back to see if the bandits are on her tail. Her cape flapped behind her like brown wings. Then the nanny looked down at the infant with a comforting stare. "We'll be alright, Goku-sama, we'll be alright." She told the little babe between breaths.

Goku smiled up at the woman as he cooed happily.

When she is out of Togenkyo territory, Ayame stopped to look around. There is no human soul in sight in the desert. The sandy plains reached out into the night sky as far as the eye can see. As Ayame was about to give out hope, she spots a dim light coming from a campfire that is hidden in the sandy dunes. It's quite far, but that will give her enough time to go on a head start to outrun the bandits.

"Hut-hut!" Ayame commanded as she kicked the camel's side.

Then she and the baby raced once more, heading to the campsite. And just when she thinks luck is on her side, Ayame heard hooves behind her. She looked over her shoulder and to her horror, she saw the bandits riding on horses!

_No, they already killed Li Shen-sama and Lin Yao-sama! _Ayame thought with disbelief and shock. Thinking quickly, she kicked the camel's hide again to gain more speed, for the bandits are gaining up to her.

The leader's eyes narrowed with irritation. "Baka-na! She's getting away!" he shouted over to his followers. The archer grinned evilly as he pulled out his cross-bow and pulled out an arrow from his quiver and placed it upon the cross-bow. "I beg the differ, sir." He smirked, as he took aim at Ayame.

The archer steadied his bow and then takes a shot, hitting Ayame in the right shoulder! "Got her!" he crowed in victory. But it didn't last long, since Ayame managed to keep going. The leader scowled at his lackey. "Kono baka! She's still going!" he yelled.

But the archer's grin widens. "I'm just warming up, sir!" he replied to his superior. Then he reached for his quiver again, and then pulled out a deadly-looking arrow. The leader recognized the arrow before turning his attention to his follower. "Is that the arrow that is dipped in seven scorpions' venom!" He asked. The archer nodded as he placed it on the cross-bow.

"Yes it is, sir!" he answered as he takes aim at Ayame again. Then he shots, and shot Ayame in the back, causing her to fall off of her camel. "Got her this time!" The archer told his commander. The leader grinned evilly as he speeds up his horse. "We have her now!"

-

Ayame managed to get up and painfully pulled the arrows out of her back. She looked down to see if the baby is alright, and to her relief, Goku is still alive. "Yokatta." Ayame said. As she tried to get up, she suddenly felt a bit dizzy. "What?" Ayame winced. Then she looked over to the arrows she discarded and saw that one of them has a rusty tip.

It didn't take long for her to realize that it's a poisoned arrow. "No…" she gasped. Then she saw the campsite that is just in front of her…and the sound of running hooves nearing. Not caring about the poison within her, Ayame quickly got up on her feet and broke into a run. With her heart in her throat and her strength slowly weakening, Ayame had no choice but to stop.

Looking around, she found a dead tree branch and picked it up to swipe away her foot-steps as she back up behind the large dunes. Ayame held Goku close to her as she pulled her hood up and wrap her cape around them. She sat still as the bandits rode near.

"Where is that bitch and the brat!" Ayame heard one of the lackeys asked. "They couldn't just disappeared out of thin air." Lackey number two said.

"Don't worry; judging by the poison, I doubt she'll leave within five minutes. As for the baby…" then she heard an evil chuckle. "He'll die from starvation and become breakfast to the jackals. Let's move out!"

Then the sound of the horses' hooves became dimmer and dimmer, until Ayame couldn't hear them anymore. Looking up to see if they're gone, Ayame sighed with relief as she looked at the baby for one last time. Then Goku begin to cry.

Feeling the poison taking its toll quickly because of her running, she knew she hasn't had much time left. Ayame gathered the last remaining of her strength and limped to the campsite.

-

At the campsite, a group of gypsies were having their dinner around the fire. A tall muscular man with facial tattoos and long black hair was sitting on one of the trunks, practicing his flute while another man is shuffling his tarot cards. A little girl with long black hair is practicing her dancing with her mother, on their wrist and ankle bands are bells attached to them, they made jingling sounds as they move their bodies.

Another girl with long purple hair that is tied back in to a braid who looked several years older than the blacked haired girl, about seven years old is helping her mother making dinner, while her father is grinding some herbs in a stone mortar with a pestle.

A young tanned boy at age of ten is sitting with his mother, with his redhead resting on her lap. His mother was a redhead too, stroking his long hair as she gazes lovingly down at her son with warm brown eyes, softly singing a lullaby. Then she suddenly stopped singing when she heard a noise.

Hearing that his favorite song had ceased, Gojyo sat up and stared at his mother with worriment filling up in his blazing red eyes. "Kaa-san, daijoubu?" he asked. The red-haired boy has two scars on his left tanned cheek.

"I thought I heard something." She told him. Then Aki turned back to her son with a reassuring smile. "Maybe I'm just imagining things."

Then the noise came back again, this time it's loud and clear…and near. Everyone in the campsite looked up at the sound, Jien stopped playing his flute as he and the drum player looked up. "What was that?" Jien asked, setting his flute down.

Gojyo listened closely before answering, "It sounds like…a baby."

Yaone looked at him with surprise. "A baby, out here?" she asked. Gojyo stood up from his seat and began to run to where the noise came from. "Only one way to find out!" he shouted over his shoulder. Aki stood up and was about to go after him.

"Gojyo, come back here!" she said, reaching out for him. The fortune teller stood up and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Aki, Gojyo's a clever boy, he'll take care of himself." He reassures her. Aki looked over to him with soft brown eyes that are half filled with relief.

"I know, Tomofumi, but I just can't help but worry." She said. Jien smiled as he placed his flute back in his pack. "Don't worry, Ma, like Tomofumi said, Gojyo is a clever little guy. I'm sure, he wouldn't be in trouble like usual." He said.

Aki smiled back at her step-son as she nodded. "I suppose so." She said.

--

Gojyo kept on running until he came upon a fallen figure dressed in a brown robe of some sort, looking barely alive. And the loud crying sound comes from the yellow bundle closely next to her. With curiosity rising inside of him, Gojyo ran up and knelt down beside the figure. "Oy, oy, are you still alive?" he asked, shaking the figure. The person stirred a little and then weakly looked up to him with desperate-filled grey eyes. And…the person is female, and she looked like she's going to die.

Feeling worried, Gojyo inched closer to take a good look at her. "Hey…are you okay?" he asked. Then he looked over and saw two puncture wounds on her right shoulder and back, and she's losing a lot of blood fast. "Oh my god, you're going to be okay, lady, just hang in there!" the redhead told her.

But the woman shook her head. "Th-there's…no time, for me." She managed to speak. Then the woman pulled the yellow bundle over and handed it to Gojyo. The boy takes a good look at the bundle and saw a wailing baby, with a pair of beautiful huge golden eyes.

"P-please…" the woman spoke up, catching Gojyo's attention.

"Please…keep him safe…keep Goku safe from…the desert kingdom..T-Togenkyo…" she begged, with tears flowing out of her grey eyes. Then she slowly closed her eyes and breathes no more. Gojyo listens to her dying last words as he stared at her with wide red eyes.

_Goku…_

Then he turned to the baby that he is holding, who is still crying uncontrollably. Gojyo cradled the baby on the crook of his arm as he hoists the dead woman's body over his shoulder. _The others have to see this! _He thought to himself, as he trudged the sandy ground back to his campsite.

-

Aki and the others waited for Gojyo to come back, Ozawa looked up and saw a black bulky figure coming their way…and hear a baby's wails. "Mama, look over there!" she said, pointing at the bulky figure as she tugged on her mother's skirt. Everyone looked up and saw the figure coming into the lit, revealing Gojyo carrying a dead woman and a baby.

"Gojyo!" Aki gasped with shock. Jien stood up and glared at his younger half-brother angrily. "Gojyo, what the hell did you just brought in!" he scolded. Gojyo glared back at his brother as he gently placed the woman's body down.

"A baby and a corpse, Jien, nothing more." He answered casually. The black-haired girl stared at the still woman before looking up to Gojyo with her sapphire orbs. "Gojyo-kun…is the lady…dead?" she asked innocently. Gojyo nodded as he walked over to Ozawa and her mother. "I'm afraid so, she gave me this kid, and I think the little guy is hungry, Ryouko." He said as he handed the baby over to the raven-haired woman.

"Is he now? Poor little thing." Ryouko said as she took the baby from him as she unbuttons her blue blouse a bit and slipped it off of one shoulder and pulled the baby to her exposed breast, letting him suckled on it. Everyone stared at the baby as he suckled on Ryouko's breast as the woman sat down on the log. "So…is this the lady's baby?" Ozawa asked looking over to see the baby.

Gojyo shook his head as he sat down next to Ryouko. "No, the lady has grey eyes, Goku has golden eyes." Ryouko looked over to the young boy when she heard that name. "Goku?" she asked. Gojyo nodded in response. "Yeah, that's his name and she wants us to keep him away from a desert kingdom called Togenkyo, for some reason." he said.

Ryouko's dark blue eyes narrowed a bit as she listens to the boy. _Something must have happen that wants this child dead…it will be dangerous for him if we go to that town. _The gypsy leader thought.

Ryouko looked over to the tiny infant in her arms, who is finished suckling on her breast. "Goku…what a lovely name." she said, tickling Goku's nose, and then smiled when he heard him giggle with delight. "And so cute, too." She added.

Ozawa looked up to her mother with curious blue orbs. "So, are we gonna keep him with us, Mama?" she asked. Ryouko nodded. "Yes, Ozawa, we'll let him remain here with us, so you have to learn how to be a big sister, okay?" she told her daughter.

Ozawa smiled as she nodded. "Okay!" she answered sounding eager.

"But what about the woman?" Jien asked, sounding sympathetic as he looked over to the woman's body.

Ryouko looked at the dead woman with the same sympathetic face as Jien's. "We'll give her a proper burial by sunrise, and then we'll move out to west." She said.

-

Li Touten paced around impatiently in the study room as he looked at the clock for the fifth time. "Where in God's name are those idiots?" he said softly to himself. Then he hears the door opens and he turned around and saw a maid. She bowed down in respect before addressing to the prince.

"Li Touten-sama, your guests has arrived." She told him.

Li Touten nodded as he motioned to her to let them in. "That's good, bring them in and leave us." he told her. The maid nodded in obedience and motions the "guests" in. "His highness, gives you all the permission to come in." she told them. A small group of roguishly dressed men walked in, the leader leered at her as he touched her inappropriately on her ass.

"Thanks a bunch, sexy!" he said, groping her as he passed by.

The maid glared at him before storming out of the room, with steam coming out of her ears. One lackey with greasy hair looked over to him with a proud smile on his face. "Hey, great job there, boss!" he crowed, giving him the thumb-up.

The leader looked over to him with a grin filled with pride. "I know I did, friend!" he said, returning the gesture.

Li Touten cleared his throat, successfully got their attention. "Did you took care of them, liked I requested?" he asked. The leader nodded as he digs through his pouch. "Yeah, we did, and we've brought along their trinkets to prove it." He then pulled out the jade rings.

Li Touten smirked with satisfaction as he took the rings from the bandit leader. "And the nanny and my little nephew?" he asked.

The bandit leader grinned as he thumbed over to his archer. "Long-Shot poisoned the nanny and from the age that the brat is in, he'll be meat to the savage beasts by morning!" he said.

Li Touten smiled evilly as he pocketed the rings. "Well done, as for your payments…" then he walked over to a fancy box and opened it, pulling out a pouch. "70 blood rubies, as promised." He said as he tossed it over to the leader who caught it expertly.

The bandit tied the pouch to his belt as he grinned up to the prince. "Thanks, man, a pleasure to be doing business with you." He said, before he and his group leaves the room. Li Touten smiled to himself as they left. Beniko stepped out, wearing only her bedroom robe. "Have they taken care of them?" she asked as she went up to her husband's side.

Li Touten turned to his wife with an evil smirk. "Yes, my dear bride, they have. Everything is going according to plan, and Nataku will take the throne on his eighteenth birthday."

* * *

Warrior Nun: (breathes heavily) that…is one long chapter! PHEW! Anyways tell me what you think of this story; more will come up after I can think up some ideas for the others. Bye for now!

Chinese for "beautiful Jade treasure"

Um…Dut, I just remembered that the Scorpion King is taken place in a desert-like Egypt place. So…sorry for changing the setting.

Chinese for "spiritual; deep-thinking"


	2. Chapter 2

Warrior Nun: Saiyuki fangirls please give a round a sound for chapter 2, I don't own the movie or Saiyuki…just the plot and the OCs. Oh, and if anybody didn't know what the names of the emperor and the emperess's means...Lin Yao means "beautiful jade treasure" and Shen means "spiritual; deep thinking". I kinda forgot to add the numbers to the notes in, sorry!

* * *

Chapter 2: Thieves meets Rebels 

_Twelve years later…_

It was a dead of night in Togenkyo, and a handsome young man in his late teens ran through the streets dodging left and right as his long maroon hair flows like the wings of a phoenix. He stopped for a moment as he catches his breath, and looked down at the beautiful jewel necklace he had stolen. "He's over there!" a rough male voice called from the distance around the corner. "Damn it!" Kougaiji cursed as he looked for another way out.

He spotted an alleyway and without second thought he ducked right in, hiding himself behind the trash and in the shadows. "Where did that punk go!" one guard asked. "He must be over there!" the other said. Then Kougaiji heard the footsteps running from his hiding spot. Hearing the silence, Kougaiji cautiously stepped out of his hiding place before running up a wall and jumped over to another then leaped to a rooftop, and continues on to find his destination.

-

A beautiful maroon-haired young woman lay in a haystack bed in the living room, her skin looked deathly white and her cheeks are heavily red. Then she lets out a loud cough, and as if on cue, a tanned-skin young girl at age fifteen quickly ran in with a cup of water in her hand. The girl has large green orbs and her long red hair is pulled back into a high ponytail, the bells on her hair band jingled as she ran over to her mother's side.

"Here, Mom, have some water to drink." She said, as she held the glass to her mother's lips.

As she finished drinking the water, the girl's mother looked over at her daughter and smiled brightly at her. "Thank you, Lirin, you're a big help." She said truthfully. Lirin smiled back at her mother as the beautiful kind woman slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep. On her ears are triangular earrings with beautiful and yet intricate black designs in them.

Then a solemn and worried expression shadowed Lirin's normally cheerful face and turned to the broken window of their shack-like house and stared up at the full moon. _Onii-chan…doko da? _She asked silently at the moon, and then remained silent as if waiting for its answer.

-

Kougaiji leaped from rooftop to rooftop until he came upon the destination he was heading for…

_Home._

Well, actually, it looks more like a shack, and the garden looked bare. But Kougaiji paid no mind; the only thing in his mind right now is his younger sister…and his mother. He leaped down and skillfully landed on his feet like a cat. Kougaiji stood back up and wiped a sweat from his brow and took a deep breath, so that he can look like he wasn't exhausted before opening the front door. "Tadaima!" he announced as he entered the house.

Then he heard a shushing noise coming from his sister. Lirin was kneeling on the cold floor by their mother's bedside. She only wore a yellow tank top and a pair of jeans with one pant leg that looked either cut off or torn off. Lirin pointed over to their mother, who is sound asleep. Kougaiji nodded and quietly walked inside as he silently closed the door behind him.

Like his sister, his skin is also tanned. Kougaiji walked over to the table and placed the jewel necklace on the table and sat down, as he reached over for his tools. Lirin noticed of this and looked over to her brother with a disappointed and sad look. "Onii-chan, you stole something that doesn't belong to you again!" she scolded in a quiet tone so that their mother wouldn't be disturbed.

Kougaiji pulled a magnifying glass stand over and started to work on picking the precious stones out. "I know, Lirin, but it's the only way to get some money to buy Hahaue's medicine." He answered in a guilty tone, as he worked on picking the gems out. "Hopefully these batch are real this time, I stole this from a noble lady while she's sleeping."

Lirin stood up and crossed her arms across her chest. "We can at least try finding a job." She suggested. Then Kougaiji paused in his work and turned to his sister with a slightly angry look. "Lirin, you know we can't afford any jobs because of that bastard who he calls himself king!" he yelled but not that loud to wake his mother. Lirin shrank back from her brother's outburst. "Gomen nasai, Onii-chan…I forgot…." She whimpered her green eyes almost looked teary.

Feeling guilty, Kougaiji set his tools down and stood up from his seat and then walked over to his younger sister and embraced her gently. "Forgive me…it's just that it's been twelve years since that bastard walked out on us." He whispered in an apologetic tone in Lirin's ear, feeling the returning hug from her. Then he hears a soft sob coming from her, and her face burying in his bare chest, feeling the sudden wetness against his skin.

Kougaiji whispered soothing shushing noises into Lirin's ear as he comfortingly stroked her back. _Our lives have been a nightmare since that bastard of Otou-san abandon us for another woman…but it became a living hell when HE took the throne! _Kougaiji thought with bitterness. _If only there is some miracle for us…no, for ALL of us in Togenkyo. _

-

Kougaiji woke up the next morning and stretched from the thin mattress he has to sleep on. He only wore a pair of light brown old-looking jeans, leaving his lean and yet muscular chest bare. Rolling back one of his shoulder so that he can get the kinks out, Kougaiji walked over to his bedroom window and pulled up the blinds and gazed outside.

Like his home, everything is poor and in poverty. There are homeless people begging for money, orphaned children eating out of the garbage, and homes are old and looked like they're about to collapse any minute.

Yup, its Togenkyo all right, The Oasis Kingdom of the desert…an eternal Eden. Kougaiji scoffed at the nickname to the city. _Yeah, right, eternal HELL would be more appropriate nickname for this god-forsaken town, the rich gets to live while we the poor die from starvation. _He thought with sarcasm, before turning back and took his black leather shirt hanging from the chair and slipped it on, leaving it unzipped.

Then he puts on a couple of beautiful metal bracelets that were handmade by his younger sister from his seventh birthday and triangular earrings, that a similar to his mother's and then grabbed a small brown pouch before going down and cook breakfast for his family. Either that…or _stealing_ some food again, he is after a thief. But he has to keep this secret from his mother, knowing that it's wrong to steal…but it's their only chance of survival.

As he walked downstairs, while tying the pouch to his belt, he was surprised to see his mother trying to get up from her bed. Kougaiji quickly ran down stairs and gently pushed her back in bed. "Mother, you know that you're not well enough to get up." He told her. Ratsetsunyo looked up to her son with reassuring reddish brown eyes.

"Don't worry, Kougaiji, I think I have enough strength to get up…" she tries to step out of her bed and stand up, but her legs collapse beneath her and Kougaiji quickly caught her.

"Mother, you have to stay in bed, and that's final." He said in a stern tone. Ratsetsunyo smiled up to him as she laughed lightly. "And I thought I should be the parent here," she said. Then concern came upon her beautiful face. "But I have to check if there's anything left for us to eat." She told him.

Then coincidently Lirin came out of the kitchen. "Bad news, the cupboards are bare." She announced. Kougaiji looked over to her, having a hopeful look on his handsome face. "And the good news?" he asked.

"We're going to have rat meat for breakfast, lunch, and dinner." She said, sounding disgusted.

Kougaiji sighed as he placed his mother back in bed, pulling the covers up to her. "I guess, we have to do some shopping." He said. Ratsetsunyo looked at him with worry. "But how? We haven't much money left ever since our last tax payment." She said. Kougaiji smiled reassuringly at her. "Don't worry, we'll think of something, until then, please get some rest." Then he stood up and head for the door.

"Matte, I'm coming too!" Lirin spoke up as she was about to follow him.

Kougaiji opened the door and glared at her sternly. "No, Lirin, you stay here and watch mother." He told her. But Ratsetsunyo sat up and shook her head. "No, that's all right, Kougaiji," then she turned to her daughter. "Lirin, you can go with your onii-san."

Lirin looked at her mother with worry. "Are you sure, Mom, you're really okay with that?" she asked. Ratsetsunyo nodded as she smiled. "Yes, I'll be fine, I just want you to watch your brother so that he won't get into trouble." She told her. Kougaiji lets out a small laugh. "Well, we'll be back with something good to eat, see ya!" then he and Lirin quickly went out the door.

Then Ratsetsunyo forgets something. "Matte, what's in that…?" But the two siblings are already out the door. "…pouch." She finished. When the two siblings are outside of their shack-like house, Lirin looked over to her older brother as she placed her arms behind her head. "Do you think we won't get in trouble, Onii-chan?" she asked.

Kougaiji shook his head. "Well, if we manage to sell these stones we have here, we'll get some big cash." He said, patting the pouch as he and his sister head for the market place. Unknown to them, they were watched by two mysterious figures in an alley, both are hidden in shadows and one of them carries something that resembles a machine gun.

"Hey, boss-man, you sure these two will be suitable to join us?" one of them asked into his walkie-talkie. "They don't have much time, it's either now or never, gentlemen, over and out." His "boss" replied over the other line before switching off. The man's partner looked up to him with an expressionless face. "Shall we, Zenon?" he asked in a rather emotionless and monotone voice.

The man now known as Zenon nodded. "Yeah, let's go." He said. Both he and his companion walk towards to Kougaiji and Lirin's house.

-

Market place…

Kougaiji and Lirin are now at the market place before they even knew it. It was a bit crowded, but Kougaiji managed to find a jewelry shop where it was owned by some rich guy. He and Lirin went inside of the shop, not knowing that they are being watched by a mysterious man from afar in one of the alley corners.

The shop owner looked up from the ring he is polishing and saw the two siblings and stared disgustingly at them, basically the way they are dressed. He, on the other hand, dressed quite gaudily. His clothing looked like it came from a cheap store for rich folk like him, and his hair is also ridiculous, almost looking like one of those powered hair wig styles.

"What do you street rats want!" he demanded in a rather rude tone.

Lirin was officially pissed when she and her brother were dubbed by the rich folks' nickname to poor and homeless people. "Hey, just who are you calling a street rat, ya a-" But Kougaiji quickly clamped her mouth shut, blocking out the last word. "Lirin!" he hissed to her, before turning to the shop owner with a forced smile on his face. To be honest, he really wants to punch the guy who called him a "street rat".

"We're here to sell you something, my good sir." He said in a polite tone. Kougaiji is good at bull shitting when it comes to situations like this. The shop owner glared at him suspiciously. "What are you going to sell me, boy?" he asked. Kougaiji reached for his pouch and opened it and let the gems drop in front of the man's watery blue eyes. The shop owner greedily fingered them, and examining them to see if they're real.

"They're magnificent, they might be at least cost about a million yen!" he said with excitement.

Kougaiji and Lirin smiled at each other in triumph. Maybe today will be their lucky day after all. Kougaiji turned to the shop owner with a face filled with happiness and hope. "So, you're going to give us the money?" he asked in a hopeful tone. The shop owner looked at the sapphire gem closely before responding to the man.

"Yes, I will give you the money," he said, still examining the gems.

"Ya-hoo!" Lirin cheered as she jumped up. But they're excitement didn't last until…

"IF…"

The siblings stared at the man who is now glaring at them with suspicion. "If, what?" Lirin asked.

"If you can tell me how you got the hold of these jewels." He said.

The siblings began to panic as Kougaiji quickly thought up of something. "Why do you ask that, sir?" he asked, in the polite tone again. The man slammed down his fist onto the glass counter, making the jewels inside rattle a bit. "Don't try to smooth talk your way out of this, boy, I recognized these jewels and these looked like the exact same jewels on the necklace that I gave to Yukino-sama!" he bellowed.

Then the shop owner calmed down a little and held it up the sapphire stone up to the siblings. But deep in his brown eyes lies fury and suspicion. Lirin cowered behind Kougaiji, obviously frightened by the sight of him.

"Now answer me, street rat, where did you get these jewels?" he asked again, rising up an eyebrow. Kougaiji is now afraid of this, and he clearly doesn't want to deny it. Staring at the man, he gulped back a lump in his throat as he felt the cold sweat on his back.

-

Kougaiji and Lirin both burst out from the jewelry shop and into the streets, before breaking into a run. The shop owner ran out of his store, with his face red with anger. "STOP THEM, STOP THOSE THEIVES!" he shouted, getting the guards' attention, including a familiar noble lady's face.

"That's him, that's the scoundrel that stole my necklace last night!" she yelled, pointing at Kougaiji's mop of maroon hair. Her beautiful pale face is flushed with red in anger. "Shit!" Kougaiji cursed under his breath. His deep lavender eyes darted left and right until he found an opening in the alley way. "This way!" Kougaiji told his sister as he grabbed her hand, pulling her to the alley.

"After them!" the guard leader yelled as he drew his katana. The man who is watching the siblings slipped away as he followed them in a different path. _Those two will make perfect additions to our team. _He thought to himself, as he walked away unseen by many.

The guards ran drew out their own katana after the siblings who escaped into the alley. Luckily for Kougaiji and Lirin, they knew this place like the back of their hand. He and Lirin dodged into the one alley way to another, jumping over crates, and sometimes running through houses for a short-cut.

To them, it's almost like a game…and the guards are their toys. Lirin laughed as she looked over a bit to see that the guards are trying in vain to catch them up. "This is too easy, Onii-chan!" she laughed. Kougaiji grabbed his sister's hand and pulled her up to his side. "_Way _too easy, you mean…I guess these guys are smarter than I thought." He said.

Then as they turned the corner, there are reinforcements standing in the opening to their escape! But a smirk forms on Kougaiji's handsome face as he looked over to Lirin in the corner of his eye. "You ready, Lirin?" he asked. Lirin smiled back at her older brother, as if she knew what he's thinking. "You bet I do, Onii-chan!" she responded.

Then she and Kougaiji both speeded up and then back-flipped over the guards and flipped over some more until they both landed on their feet skillfully before heading for the crates and hopped on the crates to the wall, and then onto the next wall until they're finally on top of the rooftop.

The guard leader growled as he turned to his men. "You four, follow them, the rest of you come with me." He ordered. The guards nodded in obedience. "Yes, sir!" they said, before moving out as they were commanded.

-

Lirin laughed as she and her brother ran across the rooftop and jumped over to the next. "That was fun, right, Onii-chan?" she asked. Kougaiji slowed down and rested on the ledge, as he breathed heavily. Lirin slowed down also and stared at her brother worriedly. "Onii-chan?"

The maroon-haired man looked up to the teenaged girl with a reassuring smile. "Daijoubu desu ka, Lirin, I just need to stop for a moment." He told her. Lirin nodded as she sat down next to him. They both sat in silence before Lirin was the first one to speak up. "We're really in deep trouble, aren't we?" she asked.

Kougaiji nodded. "Yup, we are." He replied.

He and Lirin had been stealing for quite a while, ever since they were younger. They have to steal food for themselves and their mother. Getting a job nowadays are really scarce since _he _took the throne. Kougaiji clenched his fist tightly as he thought of the emperor.

_That bastard…he'll pay for making us miserable. _He thought with pure anger.

"Ne, Onii-chan…" his sister spoke up. Kougaiji looked over to her and saw that she's looking up at the sky in a deep thoughtful expression. "Do you think…that maybe the rumors are true?" she asked. Kougaiji sighed as he looked up at the sky also.

"I don't know, Lirin, they're a just rumor that's all…the previous King Shen's family are actually murdered, there's no way in hell one family member can survive." He told her, as they both stared at the blue sky. _The sky looked so big today. _Kougaiji thought to himself.

"Nice day isn't, children?" a deep mature male voice asked.

Kougaiji and Lirin both quickly sat up and saw a tall man in a hooded robe. His mouth is visible, and they both see a gentle smile underneath there. Strangely for him, it's hot out in the desert like this. "Hey, just who the hell are you?" Lirin demanded, almost raising her voice.

"I hear one of them, this way!" one of the guards' gruff voice said, and they sound like they are nearing.

"Just a friend who wants to help, now if you two don't want to be in the emperor's dungeon for the rest of your lives…just come and follow me!" he told them, before leaping over to a rooftop and then jumped down into an alleyway.

Without any hesitation and choice, the siblings quickly followed the man's lead and followed him all the way to the dumpster. They hid themselves further into the dark shadows as the guards look around the streets above them. "Now where did those brats go!" the guard growled with irritation.

"Don't worry, man, the jewelry shop guy got a good look at their faces, so it won't be a problem to put around some bounty posters along with the _others_," his partner reassured him.

"Yeah, I guess your right. I can't wait to see their heads on the stakes along with _theirs._" He laughed as he and his partner leaves. Hearing the silence, the man poked his head out a bit and looked around to see if the coast is clear. Then he turned back and smiled reassuringly and yet kindly at the siblings.

"Don't worry, its safe now, children." He told them, if they are toddlers.

Kougaiji's right eye twitched with irritation as he heard the man whom he is almost close to his age calling him a child. "Thanks, but…we're not kids." Kougaiji told the man as he tried to sound polite as much as possible. Lirin walked up to him, trying to look tough. "Yeah, we're not babies, you know!" she said.

The mysterious man laughed heartily as he held his hands up in defense. "Whoa, whoa, easy there, I'm truly sorry, but you two looked a bit immature to be young adults." He said. Now Kougaiji is officially pissed. "Hey, I'm not a kid, I'm barely nineteen, damn it!" he yelled but not out loud so that he could catch the guards attention.

"Yeah, me neither, I'm only fifteen!" Lirin yelled also.

The man suddenly turned serious as he looked out again. "Again, I apologize, right now I have to get you two out of here." He said, sounding deadly serious. Kougaiji glared at him suspiciously, and at the same time worried. "Why is that?" he asked.

The man turned back to Kougaiji, his kind smile is now a frown. "Do you both know about the laws around here?" he asked. Kougaiji nodded. "Yeah, if you steal, you'll get thrown in jail for life." He answered in an almost obnoxious tone.

The man shook his head. "Either that, or get beheaded in public and your mother will be forced into prostitution." He simply answered. Kougaiji and Lirin stared at him in shock. "Prostitution!" Kougaiji gasped.

"Beheaded!" Lirin exclaimed her green eyes are as wide as dinner plates.

The man calmly nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty much like that, from what I heard." He said. Then the red-haired girl turned to the other direction of the alley. "We have to go back home to Mom!" she said. Kougaiji followed her with determination and concern for his mother evidence on his young face.

"Can't say better than myself!" he said.

But the mysterious man ran over and grabbed both of their arms, stopping them in their tracks. "I'm afraid that's a bit too late." He told them. Kougaiji glared at him, looking clearly angry and confused. "What the hell do you mean?" he demanded.

The frown didn't leave the hooded man's face. "The people you have robbed from the past are getting some information of where you all live from some sources…and pretty soon by now, they might send some guards to your home and kidnap your mother and forced her into prostitution, and then, both of you will be beheaded." He explained. Kougaiji glared at him angrily. "Then why are you stopping us from saving her, huh!" he demanded.

Then to their surprise, the man's frown formed into a smile. Not a mocking smile, the smile is warm…kind…it's like its saying that everything will be okay. "Because, my friends and I are already one step ahead of you two…Kougaiji and Lirin." He said.

Both Kougaiji and Lirin tugged their arms away from the hooded man and stared at him with suspicions in silence. "Who are you…and how do you know our names?" he asked. The man lifted up his hood, and the siblings gasped with shock as they both saw his mismatched eyes. His left one is stormy blue, almost as dark as sapphire, and his right eye is pure gold.

"Just a friend." He simply said, still smiling. Then next thing that Kougaiji and Lirin knew, the mismatch-eyed man pulled out an object that looked like a spray can and sprayed some substance into their faces, right before he covered his face with his long sleeve. Kougaiji and Lirin accidentally inhaled the smoky substance and then, their whole world slowly turns black.

-

Kougaiji…

Kougaiji…

Kougaiji…

"Kougaiji…Kougaiji…wake up." A familiar voice told him. Kougaiji groaned as he began to gain his conscience back. His head felt like it's lying on something, and holding it there were the familiar smooth feel of the hands. As Kougaiji opens his eyes and his vision is a blur at first, but when it slowly readjusts, he saw…

"Mom?"

Ratsetsunyo smiled lovingly down at her son. "Yokatta, you're finally awake." She sighed with relief. Kougaiji smiled a little then he remembered something. "Lirin…where's Lirin?" he asked, as he quickly got up from his mother's lap and looked around in panic. They are in an ordinary furnished room; there are just the futons on the floor, a table with three chairs, and a drawer. The only thing that provides light is a light bulb that hangs above them.

Kougaiji heard a groan coming from one of the futons, and there is a curled up figure underneath the blankets. Lirin sat up as she rubbed her eyes. Kougaiji sighed with relief when he saw that his sister is still alive and well. "Yokatta." He said softly.

Lirin looked around her surroundings. "Where are we?" she asked, looking around. When her eyes rested on Ratsetsunyo, a huge smile formed on her young face. "MOM!" she squealed, throwing herself into her mother's arms. Ratsetsunyo was unprepared for Lirin's bear hug. "Lirin!" she gasped.

Lirin nuzzled into her mother's soft deep purplish red brown-tinted hair as she held her tighter. "Oh, Mom, Onii-chan and I are so worried." She said. Ratsetsunyo smile softly as she hugged her daughter back. "Don't worry, Lirin, I'm perfectly fine…" then she lets out a hard cough, making Lirin quickly letting go of her as she backed away a bit to give her mother time to stop her coughing.

Then Ratsetsunyo cleared her throat before returning her attention to her children. "Really, I'm fine." She said, sounding so sure. Kougaiji stared at his mother with concern. "Hahaue, how did you get here? What happened to our home?" he asked.

Ratsetsunyo gently placed her two fingers on his lips, gently silencing him. "Kougaiji…after you and your sister left, these two men came to our home." She told him, taking her fingers away from his lips.

Kougaiji blinked in confusion. "Two men?" he asked. Then panic came back to him. "They didn't rape you didn't they!" he asked, grabbing his mother's shoulders. Ratsetsunyo shook her head as she gently pulled her son's hands and held them firmly.

"No, they didn't raped me…they saved me." She said.

"Saved you?" Lirin questioned.

"That's what I think they did, they came to the door and said that I'll be alright and we're in good hands, then knocked me out with chloroform, and…that's all I have remembered, until I woke up in this place." She said. _They might be working for that weird guy with the two different colored eyes. _Kougaiji thought to himself. "Mother…did you remember what those men looked like?" he asked.

Ratsetsunyo nodded. "Yes, I remembered the tall one has spiky ginger hair and wore an eye patch…and he carries a machine gun. And his companion is stiff-looking and he almost resembles an empty emotionless shell and he has hair that shone like silver." She said.

Then she stared straight into Kougaiji's eyes. "Then about two or three hours later, the man with two different colored eyes came in with you two knocked out, you don't know how worried sick I am when I saw you and your sister. I thought, you two wouldn't wake up." Then she wiped the tears from her eyes.

_So…he's behind all of this. But how did he know about us? What did he want from us? But more importantly…who the hell is he? _Kougaiji thought to himself as he takes in all of the details that his mother told him.

Then they all heard a gentle knock on the door. The door opened revealing a young boy who looks fourteen years old walking in with a cart full of delicious food. He is handsome for a boy for his age; his hair is almost snow white and his eyes have a beautiful ruby color, both sparkled kindness into them. His skin is pale like the full moon at night.

He wore a simple white tank top and a pair of baggy Chinese-style pants. He looked over to the family and smiled kindly to them. "Hi, I'm glad you're all awake, Ratsetsunyo-san is getting worried sick about you." He greeted as he wheeled the cart over. "My name is Hakuryu, and I've brought you all some food, in any case you're all are hungry."

Lirin smiled widely as she stared at the food hungrily. "Don't mind if I do!" she squealed before attacking the meat buns, eating them one by one. Kougaiji calmly walked over to one of the shrimp fried rice plates and picked one up as he moved over to the table and sat down. He took a small bite at first and then started to dig in. In all of his miserable life, he had never tasted anything so good! It's like taking a bite out of heaven itself.

Hakuryu chuckled as he politely handed another fried rice plate over to the woman. "You have a couple of hungry mouths there." He said. Ratsetsunyo laughed lightly as she took the plate from the younger boy. "I know, it's been years since they have eaten something that good, and their names are…" she began.

"Kougaiji and Lirin, I know. One of my friends told me about them." He told her.

Kougaiji looked up from his fried rice with curiosity evident on his face. "Your friends…do one of them by any chance have two different colored eyes?" he questioned, sounding suspicious. Then the smile suddenly turned into a frown as Hakuryu turned to the older man, both of them stared hard into each other's eyes.

"Yes…he happens to be my superior to me and Hakkai." He answered, almost coolly.

Lirin looked up from the meat buns she's munching on. "Hakkai?" she asked curiously, her mouth is still full. The smile returned to Hakuryu's handsome face as he turned to the girl. "My older step brother, don't worry, you all will meet him soon." He said.

Lirin nodded as she swallowed her meat bun. "Well, I hope so, I wanna meet the cook who made these, they're good!" she said. Ratsetsunyo took a spoonful of her fried rice and tasted it herself. "I can't disagree with you, Lirin, these are delicious." She said.

Then the two women turned to Kougaiji and stared at him in silence. The older teen sighed as he turned back to his food, trying to ignore the stares. "Alright, it's good." He admitted grudgingly. He took a sip from his glass before turning to Hakuryu.

"So, Hakuryu….I have some questions that I want you to answer, starting with: Where are we? What did your superior want from us? And why…"

"Your questions…will be answered when we met up to our leader," the white haired youth interrupted him. "But for now, eat. You all need your strength."

-

"This way, I'll show you to the main room." Hakuryu told them as he led them through the intricate maze-like hallway. Kougaiji looked around in suspicion, before staring at Hakuryu's back. "Strange place you and your friends have here? So where are we, underground?" he asked.

Hakuryu kept on walking. "Actually…we are…and this place is big enough to be an underground city." He answered flatly.

Shock came upon the older teen. "NANI!" he exclaimed.

Hakuryu looked over his shoulder with a small smile. "Don't worry, like I said, all your questions will be answered." Then he turned away and proceeds his walking. "We're almost there, so just be patient, ok?"

Kougaiji glared at him suspiciously as he felt Lirin clinging to his arm. Their mother was walking closely beside them, eyeing at her son worriedly. _Kougaiji…you haven't trusted anyone…ever since your father left us for Lirin's real mother and your own best friends abandoning you for better ones. _She thought to herself.

"Ah, here we are." Hakuryu finally spoke up, as they stopped in front of two doors. He pushed the doors opened and reveal of what that resembles a meeting room. Except…a bit different, there are some boxes everywhere…and some of them are opened…revealing weapons…and food?

There are people inside also. There is a young bespectacled man with a kind handsome face like Hakuryu's with dark brown hair and green eyes. He wore a simple Chinese style shirt that matches his eyes and a pair of light brown pants and matching shoes. The man looked up and saw them, a smile formed on his face.

"Ah, you're all awake, I thought Homura knocked you guys out for sure." He said.

Lirin stared at him in confusion. "Ho-mura?" she asked.

"That might be me." A familiar deep mature voice said from the back. The family turned to the direction to the voice and saw…

"YOU! YOU'RE THE GUY WHO KNOCKED US OUT!" Kougaiji bellowed, pointing an accusing finger at the older man. Kougaiji got a real good look on the man's face. He is young looking but looks a little bit older than the green-eyed man…he has black hair that is dark as night, and he wore a smirk on his handsome face as amusement glinted in his mismatched eyes of gold and sapphire. He is clad in a black leather skin-tight long- sleeved shirt and a pair of dark brown jeans.

"I'm Homura Taishi…leader of the Satan's Jewels (1) gang, pleased to meet you, Kougaiji." He introduced himself.

Kougaiji growled as he stormed up to the older man and then held him up by the collar and held him up, forcing the raven-haired man to stand on his feet. "You've got some explaining to do, asshole, how did you know who we are and what do you want from us, huh?" he demanded. Then he suddenly felt something sharp against the side of his neck, feeling almost like a knife.

Kougaiji looked over in the corner of his eye and saw a beautiful woman with long light-chestnut hair that is pulled up into a high ponytail. She is dressed in a white halter top and a blue skirt that stops at above of her knees, and wore high-heeled sandals. The woman has a protective look in her blue eyes.

"Unhand Homura-sama, or else you'll be six feet under ground." She warned him.

Homura smiled at the woman, looking calm and relaxed. "Calm down, Rinrei, the kid and his family deserved to know why they are here anyway." He told her. Rinrei growled softly as she removes her dagger from Kougaiji's neck. Homura looked over to Kougaiji with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, kid; my lieutenant is very protective of me." He told him.

Kougaiji glared at him as he still holds on to his collar. "Thanks, and don't call me kid!" he said, sounding irritated.

"Again, I'm sorry…Kougaiji." Homura apologized again.

Ratsetsunyo sighed with relief, and then lets out a hard cough that makes Kougaiji let go of his grip on Homura. "Kaa-san!" he cried out. "Mom!" Lirin exclaimed as she looked up at her mother with worry. Then suddenly, a young man with a blank expression came out of the shadows and led the sickly woman to one of the closed boxes, setting her down before pulling a canteen of water out of his white kimono that is opened a bit baring his pale chest that is strangely bandaged, even though he doesn't appeared to be wounded. His arms are bandaged also. His hair is grayish silver, and was pulled back into a bun that is supported by a yellow bandage.

"Drink this." He flatly told her, handing Ratsetsunyo the canteen.

Ratsetsunyo took the canteen gratefully and drank the water. She finished drinking and turned to the man, staring at him with surprise. "You're…one of the men that came into my home." She said. The silver-haired man bowed a little in respect. "My name is Shien, I am pleased to make an acquaintance to you and your children." He introduced himself.

Then another man came out of the shadows. "And I'm his partner-in-crime, Zenon." He introduced himself also. Zenon has spiky ginger hair, and over his right eye is a black eye patch. He's dressed in a denim jacket with a white t-shirt underneath and a matching pair of denim jeans. Over his shoulder is a black machine gun.

"So, you two are the ones who "saved" me, thank you…I think." She said.

Zenon gave the older woman a small but kind smile. "No problem, Ratsetsunyo-san." He said.

Lirin looked over to the man with the glasses and stared at him curiously. "I take it that you're Hakkai, right?" she asked. The brunet smiled as he stood up from his seat and walked over to the girl and shook her hand. "Cho Hakkai, and yes I am Hakuryu's older step brother if that's what you're thinking." He said in a kind tone.

Kougaiji turned back to Homura, not glaring at him any more. "So is that all?" he asked.

Homura shook his head. "No, we have another member…but she's under cover for now." He told the younger man.

"Really now, did she have a name and where is she now?" Kougaiji questioned.

Homura looked down at Kougaiji, his expression is now serious. "Her name is Shunrei…and she's posing as one of Emperor Nataku's maids." He told him. Kougaiji's lavender eyes widen with shock. "A spy in that bastard's castle!" he exclaimed.

Ratsetsunyo looked over to Homura, also shocked. "So you're all…"

Rinrei nodded. "Yes, we're a gang of rebels who are determined to bring that tyrant down." She said.

Lirin quickly remembered something. "Hey, wait, what about our home?" she asked. Hakuryu walked up by her side and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm afraid it was burned down after Shien and Zenon brought your mother here." He said in a sympathetic tone.

"And your faces are now on the wanted posters next to ours." Zenon added.

Kougaiji looked over to the ginger-haired man with confusion. "Wanted posters…you mean, we're criminals?" he asked.

Homura nodded as he placed one of his hands into his jeans pocket. "Pretty much, yeah," he said. "Along with us, we've been causing trouble to that tyrant's father before him…stealing food and money for the poor, what-not."

"And we trust that you too also heard about the rumors." Rinrei added.

Lirin looked over to Rinrei's direction. "You guys also heard about the incident twelve years ago?" she asked.

The brown-haired woman nodded. "We don't know if those rumors about the sole survivor are true or not..." she said. Then a small but kind smile appeared on her face. "But we do have faith in whatever destiny my throw at us."

Kougaiji nodded as he turned and faced Homura. "So…what do you want from us?" he asked.

Homura looked down at the younger man and smiled a little. "Why, for you to join, of course, I've been watching you and your family for all of these years…and I'm very amazed by your skills in acrobatics and thievery." He said.

Ratsetsunyo's head shot up from the word thievery. "You and Lirin have been stealing!" she exclaimed, sounding very shocked. Lirin chuckled nervously as she scratched the back of her head. "Yeah, we can explain!" she said.

"You two have enough time to explain to your mother about your stealing habit, but for now what I want from you and your family is to join us." Homura said.

Kougaiji couldn't believe his ears. "Join you?"

Homura nodded. "Yes, you want revenge against Nataku right? Taking all of your money and leaving you and your family to die in poverty, while somewhere in the outside world your father is relaxing in a tropical paradise with his new lover. If you don't want to join, we can respect your decision. But we need someone like you and your sister with those abilities, who knows? Maybe they might come in handy some day."

Kougaiji looked down at the ground as he thought for a moment. Homura waited patiently as he let Kougaiji take his time to decide. Then the younger man lifted his maroon head up and stared at Homura in the eye. "If we join, could you help us find the cure for our mother?" he asked.

Homura stared at Kougaiji back, before a smile formed on his face. "Sure, why not?" he said, holding out his hand. "Welcome to our team, Kougaiji."

Kougaiji smiled back as he took Homura's hand into his.

* * *

Warrior Nun: (pants heavily)…MAN! This is the first time that I ever written something this long! PHEW! Oh, just so you guys know, Kougaiji and Lirin did the le Parkour-type martial arts help get them away from the guards every time they steal something. Review, you guys! 

(1) A thousand points and 50 bonus for MijukuGaki for being so original and insane when it comes to nicknames and gang names. In a good way.

Important (or, maybe not important, but read this anyway) note:

I can't decide between laser katanas or whips (or perhaps, laser katanas that can easily changed into whips) for Shien's choice of weapon...maybe you veiwers can help. Just vote on it, and I'll see if the katanas are better than whips. See ya in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Warrior Nun: If you all think that the last chappies…check this out. Oh, and if you spot any mistakes in the last two chapters, I would like to apologize for those. Oh…and here, baby photos of Goku-chan…of some of you all want some.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Assassin with the Heart of Stone and Ice

The blond boy's lavender eyes widen with horror as he sees the scene before him. On the ground were the fallen bodies of his twin brother, his older friend…and including his master and father. The blond haired boy fell to his knees as he stared at them in shock, and with a shaky hand, he placed them upon the pool of blood.

"K-Konzen….Shuei…Oshou-sama…" he choked.

Unaware to him, the boy's eyes are filled with tears, and they fell down his porcelain cheeks like rain. Then he looked up and saw a menacing dark figure before him and in his hand is a shakujo-like spear with its tip stained with blood. The boy's eyes are wide with terror as he stared up at the figure, too afraid to move.

"S-Sa-Sanzo…" the voice of his master whispered.

Sanzo…

Sanzo…

Sanzo…

Sanzo…

WAKE UP, STUPID!

The loud female voice jerked the blond young man out of his bed and onto the floor. Sanzo tenderly rubbed his head, before glaring up to the owner of the voice. "Dammit, kuso baba, can't you properly wake me up just like normal people!" he snapped. Kanzeon just smirked as she placed a hand on her hip. "Can't you show _me _respect like normal little assassins?" she countered, chuckling. Her devious dark purple eyes held mischief in those depths.

Sanzo rolled his amethyst eyes as he tried to get up from the floor while untangling out to the sheets. As he was finally on his feet, he's only dressed in his loose jogging pants, and nothing more. "What do you want, anyway, oh-mighty Kanzeon-sama?" Sanzo asked in a sarcastic tone. A frown formed on the dark-haired woman's beautiful face as she glared at him. "You have a smart mouth, you know that, nephew?" she asked, before holding up a piece of paper.

"Here, it's a message from a noble lady, something about her necklace being stolen." Kanzeon said, sounding serious. Sanzo took the paper from his manager and began to read from it.

_Hidden Moon…_

_My name is Lady Yukino, my necklace is stolen by a petty thief two nights ago and he was last seen at the market place yesterday with a young girl that suspected to be his younger sister. Please, I'll pay you 900 blood rubies if you bring back the thief's head, along with a 900 bonus if you bring his sister alive. He's a young man with long reddish hair, and he wore triangular earrings. Here is the map to get to the desert kingdom, Togenkyo along with this message. Please…I'm begging you, Hidden Moon. _

_Sincerely, _

_Lady Yukino._

Sanzo finished reading the job offer, and looked up to Kanzeon, who has her trademark smirk back on her face. "So, are you going to take it, or not?" she asked. Sanzo glared at his aunt before walking over to his desk and took out a pen and paper, and then begin to write down his reply.

_Lady Yukino…_

_I'll take up the job. I'll bring the thief dead to you as promised. _

_Hidden Moon_

He finished writing down his reply as he rolled up the parchment. Then Sanzo walked out of his room with his aunt following him. They walked through the grand-looking hallway before they finally came to the balcony, where Jiroushin, Kanzeon's attendant, was waiting with a message-delivering falcon that has delivered the job offer from the noble lady. Jiroushin bowed in respect when he saw his mistress and her nephew came.

"Good morning, my lady, and young master." He greeted.

Sanzo nodded in return. "Morning, Jiroushin." He greeted back as he walked up to the falcon. The blond tied the message to the falcon's leg, and took the bird onto his bare arm. "Ikuzo!" he said, as he lifts the falcon to fly over the horizon towards west.

The three stared at the soaring creature that flew towards the sun rise, before Sanzo walking off to prepare for a bit. "Shall I prepare your breakfast, Sanzo-sama?" Jiroushin asked. Sanzo stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Yeah, sure…just get me an apple and some coffee." He said flatly before walking off.

Jiroushin nodded before bowing down. "Yes, sir." He said. Then he turned to the dark-haired woman. "And for you, Kanzeon-sama?" he asked. Kanzeon turned to him with a calm gaze in her dark amethyst eyes. "Eggs, scrambled. And don't skip on the bacon, Jiroushin, and including buttered toast." She said.

-

As Sanzo puts on his leather gauntlet, he takes a good look at himself at his reflection in the tall mirror before him. In his mirror his reflected self wore a skin-tight leather sleeveless shirt, a pair of matching leather gauntlets on both arms, and fitting low-rise leather jeans to go with it. His leather attire clings to his body like second skin. He stared into the piercing lavender eyes before turning to his attention to the pictures on his wall in front of him.

On his wall were wanted posters of the men with a huge bounty on their heads. Each of them has a red x drawn on their faces, signifying that they are caught…or in Sanzo's case…killed. Then Sanzo's eyes came upon a turned over picture frame on the drawer. He walked over to it and gently lifted it up, revealing a picture of him as a thirteen year old child, smiling with the other three people in a cheery scene at a temple.

Beside Sanzo is his twin brother, Konzen, who only has long hair instead of shoulder length like his. Behind them is a smiling kind-looking man with a long light brown hair that is pulled back into a ponytail in his 40s who has two hands on the boys' shoulders, and beside him is a young man in his late 20s with a mop of messy black hair, with one of his hands on Sanzo's child self.

The blond assassin sighed as he gently tilted the picture frame back down. _But that was a long time ago…that Sanzo is dead. _He thought to himself bitterly as he picks the frame up and placed it in the drawer. _This is me now…and I vowed myself, never to love anyone again. _

"Sanzo-sama, your coffee is ready!" Jiroushin called out.

"Hai!" Sanzo replied, as he walked over to the other dresser and pulled out a smith and Wesson gun and a box of bullets before leaving out of his room.

Sanzo have lived with his aunt for twelve years…and she's surprisingly the infamous Merciful Goddess, the greatest assassin in the desert underworld, who is now retired. And he's thankful that he has gained all the training he needs from her, no matter how reluctant she is. And since he became one of the best, Sanzo is now known as The Hidden Moon, one of the first rate assassins.

-

"Here's the map to Togenkyo, the desert kingdom." Kanzeon said as she placed the map down on the table before Sanzo, who bit into his apple.

"They locals call it the Oasis Kingdom of the Desert, and sometimes the eternal Eden," she continued as she sat down and took a bite from her egg. "The name makes that place sound like paradise, but like they say, looks can be deceiving."

Sanzo stared at the map before looking up to his aunt. "So what you're telling me is that it's actually a dump?" he asked.

Kanzeon shook her head as she swallowed the piece of her egg. "No, but that's just my opinion since I haven't been there myself." She said. Sanzo sighed as he took another bite from his apple. "But, still, it doesn't hurt but to hang out there for a little while, learn its history, shop for some souvenirs, and what-not." Kanzeon said.

Sanzo glared at her before speaking up. "I'm going there for work, Kannon, not for vacationing." He flatly told her, before finishing his apple. Then in one swig, he drank all the coffee down and placed it into the sink, before leaving with the map. The older woman sighed as she placed her chin on the palm of her hand.

"Twelve years…" she said softly to herself. "Twelve years…and he hasn't changed a single bit since that day."

-

Sanzo packed the last of his supplies before going out to the stables to get his most trusted friend…Kouryuu the camel. "Come on, boy, time to go out." He coaxed the camel as he gently pulled him out. Kanzeon and Jiroushin walked up, the older brunette stared at the animal with disgust as Sanzo mounts Kouryuu after setting his supplies upon his back.

"So…when are you going to get rid of that infernal beast?" she asked.

Kouryuu groaned as if saying "Screw you, bitch!"

"She doesn't mean that." Sanzo reassures the beast of burden as he lifts his master up. Kanzeon looked up at her only nephew one last time. "You know…horses are faster." She told him. Sanzo looked over to her with a slight smirk.

"But camels are smarter." He replied. Then he turned to Kouryuu. "Hut-hut!" then by hearing his master's command, they both rode out to west. Kanzeon stared after them before retreating back to her mansion. "Smart-ass brat." She whispered to herself.

* * *

Okay…okay, I know it's short. But I'm just warming up, all right? Oh and be sure to vote for Shien's choice of weapon, cause I'm having a hard time picking one! The choices are in the last chappie, btw. Review, please!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the 4th chapter…please enjoy. Oh and here are the results for Shien's weapons…

Whips: 4

Katana: 0

Whip/Katana: 0

Whips win. Oh, and in the first chapter…yeah, I noticed that I used the name Lei Wei, instead of Lin Yao in one of the paragraphs. Those who notice it, I'm sorry. Now, on with the story.

Please note that I don't happen to own any of the characters of Saiyuki…but only owns the OCs.

* * *

Chapter 4: Crossing Paths of Destiny-Mission: Kill the assassin (part 1) 

"Ne, ne, Kaa-chan, when are we gonna reach the next town?" a young boy whined for the hundredth time, looking up to his mother, who sat next to him upon the cart they rode. His mother has midnight dark hair, while the boy has brown hair with the color of chocolate. Ryouko looked down at her son and smiled patiently at him, looking into his topaz orbs with her sapphire blue ones. "Soon, Goku, very soon." She told him gently before turning her attention back on the reins of the horses. Goku puts on an adorable pout as he looks up to her.

"How soon?" he asked innocently.

A young girl at age of fourteen who has the same hair and eyes as her mother looked over to her little brother and smiled as she leaned out of the cart behind him, and pinched his cheeks gently. "Oy, oy, if you keep that up, we'll be miles away from civilization now." She teased as she stretched Goku's cheeks a little.

Goku pried his sister's hands off of his cheeks and turned to glare at her. "Yamatte, Onee-chan!" he whined. Ryouko looked over her shoulder and shot her daughter a stern glare. "That's enough teasing your little brother, Ozawa." She scolded. Ozawa puts on a pout as she stared up at her mother.

"Ah, Ma, I'm just playing around with my baby brother," then the older girl smiled as she rested her chin upon her palm; her elbows are resting upon the wooden cart. "Besides, I just can't help myself; Goku-kun is way too cute for his own good!"

Then they both hear a hearty laugh beside them, the two siblings turned to see a young man with long flaming hair laughing as he rode beside them on his horse. "She's right about the miles part, though. We'll be like seniors if we reach to town!" he laughed. A young woman with long purple hair rode up beside him in her cart with disapproval shone in her saffron eyes.

"Gojyo-kun, that's not very nice," she scolded.

Ozawa glared at him also. "Yeah, what Yaone says, you big red cockroach!" she agreed.

Gojyo's eye twitched as he hears the teen's insult…err, pet name to him. "Don't start with me, Ozawa!" he warns her. Ozawa glared back. "Or what?" she asked in a challenging tone.

"Or else, I'll find the way to shut that hole in your face, and it's like they say, the mouth is the source of disasters…just like that time in the last town!" Gojyo snapped.

"THAT GUY IS ABOUT TO TOUCH GOKU, WAS THAT A CRIME!" Ozawa bellowed.

"WELL, YEAH IT IS…JUST WHEN THAT GUY IS THE SON OF THE _MAYOR _OF THAT TOWN!" Gojyo bellowed back.

Tomofumi looked up from his tarot card shuffling and stared at the bickering two with an expired look on his face. "Yare-yare, it's been twelve long years, and they still don't get along." He said. The drummer, Natsuki, nodded in agreement. "Such childish spirits." He sighed.

Then an older man in his early 30s quickly rode up between them as he quickly cut the fight off. "Hey, hey, settle down you two…just look on the bright side, at least we got out of there before the guards came, if not, we would have been chased by them now, would we?" he asked. Goku smiled at his two friends and nodded. "Hai, Jien-chan!" he said.

Ryouko looked over at her daughter and companion. "Now, apologize you two, or else you'll both set a bad example in front of Goku-chan." She scolded in a motherly tone. Both Ozawa and Gojyo groaned before bowing their heads down. "Gomen nasai." They both said in a union.

Then they both lifted their head up a little and glared at each other, if one's eye is keen, you can see the electric spark between them. _Don't think that it's over yet! _They both thought.

Aki sighed as she looked over to her son, before turning her attention to Yaone.

"Those two won't know how to get along soon, won't they?" she asked. Yaone shook her head. "Even in a few years, they'll be still bickering, just your average sibling-like rivalry." She said.

Goku looked up to his mother with curiosity sparkling in his eyes. "Ne, Kaa-chan?" he spoke up.

"Hmm?" Ryouko responded.

"Ano…am I…adopted?" he asked.

Ryouko gasped softly but remains calm. She looked over to her youngest child with a reassuring smile. "Of course not, Goku, it's like I always say, God makes everyone special, and you, my child, is his most special creation, understand?" She told him. Goku looks at her for the moment before turning his attention to the scenery before him. "Hai." He answered softly, almost sounding not convinced.

Ryouko frown a little as she places her eyes back on the road before them. _It's not the right time yet. Not yet. _She thought to herself, feeling the guilt eating up inside of her. Jien looks up and then smiled as he pointed out in front of him. "Land ho!" he shouted. Ozawa looked over to the older man as if he's crazy. "We're not sailors, you know!" she told him.

Jien looked over to the raven-haired girl with a big smile. "I know I just always wanted to say that, that's all." He told her cheerfully.

Aki laughed as she hears her eldest step-son. "You never fail to amuse us, Jien." She said.

-

Togenkyo…

Sanzo finally reached to Togenkyo after a few days, he led Kouryuu into one of the small oasis where the other traveler's camels are, and tied the reins to the tree near the spring. Sanzo smiled a little as he patted his camel's head, watching him drinking from the spring. "I guess camels are faster _and _smarter." He said to himself, before entering the desert kingdom.

-

The Other side of Togenkyo…

"Well, here we are…" Ryouko announced as she stopped the horses when they entered the town square. "Wow, look at that castle, its huge!" Goku said, pointing at the castle in front of them. There are a lot of passerbies who are staring at them in awe, while some are avoiding them. "Now, all we had to do is set up our stands, and we'll be good to go." Ozawa leaped down from the cart and turned to her mother. "But we gotta know what the name of this town is." She said.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot." Then Ryouko saw a passerby and stopped him for the moment. "Sumimasen, ano…can you please tell us the name of this town?" she asked in a polite tone as possible.

"The name of this town, sure, it's Togenkyo, the desert kingdom." He told her.

Ryouko softly gasped of shock as she hears the town's name. _This…this is Togenkyo! _She thought with disbelief. Ryouko started to remember the first day that she took Goku in…and how she met him.

Goku looked up to his mother with concern. "Kaa-chan, daijoubu?" he asked. Ryouko shook out of her train of thought and turned to her son. "Iie, Goku, daijoubu da." She reassured him, sounding completely calm. Tomofumi and Natsuki both exited the cart and started to help Aki and Yaone to set up the stand.

"Ne, Kaa-san, is it alright for Goku and me to go sight-seeing this place?" Ozawa asked.

Ryouko looked reluctant to have Goku to walk around in this town, but then again, she didn't know what kind of danger that this town might contain. "Sure, just remember to come back here within fifteen minutes." She said. Then she turned to the redhead. "And Gojyo, you have to come along with Ozawa and Goku."

A shock expression came upon Gojyo's tanned face. "What, why me!" he asked.

"Yeah, why him, we can take care of ourselves." Ozawa asked.

"You're the only one with nothing better to do but gamble with strangers," Ryouko replied.

Jien laughed as he got off of his horse. "Don't forget that he randomly flirts with a cute guy or girl!" he added, before helping his friends.

Gojyo glared at his older half-brother. "Hey, that's none of your business, all right!" he snapped. Jien nodded. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, just go on and have some fun, you guys." He said, making a shooing motion. Goku tugged on both of his older sister's and his friend's hand.

"Onee-chan, Go-nii-chan, come on!" he whined in a cute voice.

Ozawa turned to her little brother and smiled kindly down at him. "Alright, alright, no need to be impatient." She said. Gojyo looked over to him, and smiled a little. "Well…I guess, I can't leave you alone. Someone has to stop Ozawa whenever she's in her protective mood again." He said, as he led Goku to the one direction, wrapping an arm around his small shoulders.

Ozawa glared at the older man, offended. "And what's that supposed to mean, huh?" she demanded as she ran after them. "I meant it in a nicest possible way, Miss Short fuse…"

Jien shook his head as he sets up the medicine stand. "Yare-yare…that Gojyo." He sighed. Yaone turned to her friend with a small smile. "You know your younger brother, Jien, he may looked reluctant but he doesn't want to see those two in trouble." She told him.

Jien smiled also. "I can't disagree with you on that one."

Ryouko overhears their little conversation and her face grew solemn.

_Goku…_

-

"An assassin?" Kougaiji asked as he landed on one of the roof top buildings, listening to his ear communicator.

"Yeah, and that's what Hakkai and I cooked up while we were posing as her waiters in the café where Yukino always go to," Hakuryu's voice cracked in the communicator. "And she hired a hit man who goes by the codename "The Hidden Moon", and from what I dug up, this guy is one of the best. They say he only strikes at midnight, and those who saw him, says that he has golden hair that shone brighter than the sun itself, and eyes of a demon from Hell."

"An assassin called "Hidden Moon" and has hair like the sun? Sounds kinda weird if you ask me." Lirin's voice cracked on the other line.

"You can worry about that later, Lirin-chan," Hakkai's voice told her. "What you two have to worry about is that the fact is that this guy is out to kill your brother and Yukino selling you off into a child-labor factory."

"NANI! HE CAN'T DO THAT! Can he?" Lirin asked.

"Oh, he will, and without any hesitation. Some say that he's an assassin with a heart that is hard as stone and cold as ice. They even say that he has no emotions at all." Hakuryu said.

Kougaiji's dark lavender eyes narrowed at this. "So, that's why we're out here? To find this "Hidden Moon" before he comes after me?" he asked.

"Pretty much, yeah…and in any case that he is interested of hunting us down too." Hakkai said in a cheerful tone.

Kougaiji was silent for the moment before speaking again. "Well then…did one of you know what he looks like?" he asked.

"Now that one…is bit of a problem." Hakkai said sheepishly.

-

Sanzo tore the wanted posters off the wall from the numerous copies and scanned the faces of the wanted people carefully. The poster shows the pictures of a young man with long hair and a serious expression and a young girl with a perky grin. The blond just scoffs as he looked at their faces before the bounty at the bottom.

"Kougaiji and Lirin Houtou, eh? They looked nothing but a couple of stupid delinquents and yet they still get a big bounty on their heads." He said to himself as he looks at the 5000 yen award.

Sanzo rolled up the parchment and stuffed it into his pack before walking away. But something caught his eye as he looked over to the other wanted posters on the alley walls on the other side of the street. Sanzo walked over to the alley way and stared up at the wanted posters. There are different men and women, members of a gang of some sort, on each poster…and they have promising bounty on their heads.

Each of them seemed to be like a gang member, and each of them have 10,000 yen award on each of them. There is one description on the end of the young mismatched-eyed man's poster, saying:

"If all are captured dead or alive…he or she will be award with all bounties of The Satan's Jewels gang combined."

Sanzo smirked as he began to tear each wanted posters of different gang member off of the wall and rolled them up and stuffed them into his pack before moving on to get some info on Kougaiji and Lirin.

_I'll go after them later…right now; I'll gather some info on the brats. _He thought to himself.

-

Ozawa looked around as she stared at the town in awe, not knowing there are a few passing guys that are checking her out. "Wow, this place is huge." She said in awe. Gojyo nodded. "You can get lost in a place like this." He said, checking out the bars and casinos. Ozawa nodded as she and the red-haired man kept on walking.

"Goku, just stay close to us, okay?" she told him.

No response came.

"Goku?" Ozawa spoke again.

But the black haired girl still didn't get any response from her younger brother, feeling worried Ozawa quickly turned around and saw no one behind her. Gojyo turned around also and groaned. "Damn it, not again." He said, rubbing his head.

Ozawa whipped her head right to left to find the mop of chocolate brown hair in the crowd, but couldn't. "Oh, no…" she said. Then she turned to the tall clock tower, which is about 11 minutes of their free time till six-thirty, before turning to the latter. "Gojyo, we have to split up and find Goku, before something bad happened to him." She said the protective older sibling instinct is taking its toll.

Gojyo nodded. "You go that way, and I go this way." He said in a drawling voice.

"Couldn't say better than myself." Ozawa said, before running off to one direction of the town.

Gojyo shook his head as he calmly walked to the other direction. "Yare-yare, this is the twelfth time he wanders off." He sighed.

-

Goku looks around for his big sister and friend as he walks down the street. "I can't believe lost Go-nii-chan and Ozawa-chan…again!" he groaned, as he walked down the street. Unaware to him, there are a lot of people who are staring at him in awe…some are even looking at him with longing in their eyes. But Goku paid no notice of them as he continued to walk down the street to look for his big sister and friend.

_This place… _Goku thought as he looked around. _It feels…so familiar. But I haven't been here before, how weird._

Then something caught the corner of his eye. Goku turned his head and saw two old men in rags sitting in alleys as if waiting to die. From the looks on them, they looked like they haven't eaten in years. _Those poor guys, they might be starving to death. _Goku thought as he stared at them with sympathy.

Then he saw a meat bun cart and an idea struck him. Reaching underneath his yellow sash that is tied around his waist, Goku pulled out a small sack from the last town where he and his sister performed and counted the money he earned for allowance. "Might not be enough, but it'll do." He said softly to himself, before running over to the cart to buy some meat buns.

-

"Another day and nothing good to eat." An old man groaned as he rubs his growling stomach. His head is almost bald and his remaining hair is grey from old age. His friend nodded as he played chess by himself, the chess pieces looked old and chipped from ages, and his eyes are hidden behind the gleaming of his glasses. "You can say that again, partner." He said. "In fact, you've been saying that for the past twelve years, living on rat meat!"

Shin glared at his friend as he hears that remark. "Oh, ha-ha, very funny, Wang!" he replied sarcastically, before turning his attention towards the sky.

"What ever happed to the good old days, Wang?" Shin asked. "I mean, it's all been good ever since Touten took over."

Wang shrugged as he moved the black knight to E-5 (A/N: Please don't ask how I know chess, I suck at it!) "You got me, Shin, but those are great times, eh?" he said. Shin nodded as he closes his eyes, remembering the past.

"Yup…Shen is such a good emperor, rules this godforsaken land with mercy and kindness." He said.

"And not much of a big fan of fancy royal clothes too!" Wang added, with a hearty chuckle as he moved one of the white pawns up.

Shin nodded as he remembers the previous emperor's fashion sense. "Yeah, he really prefers to dress up like us common folk, and yet his lovely wife really appreciates it…almost got influenced into copying him," he said. "He's quite a drinker too, and really knows how to hold his liquor." Wang looked over to his friend from his game against himself.

"You do make the best and famous Monkey Wine in all of Togenkyo, after all, Shin." He pointed out.

Shin lets out a scoff as he remembers his old job as a barkeeper and wine maker. "Tch, that was a long time ago when his younger brat of a brother takes the throne after he died," he said. "Wouldn't even bother to pay his respects to his brother and sister-in-law, the nerve of him."

"But…what about their child? Do you think that the little scamper survived?" Wang asked suddenly.

Shin's face grew solemn as he hears about the rumor.

"I don't know…but I tell ya, I do feel sorry for that poor little guy. If only he had lived and ruled the same way as his old man did." He sighed.

Wang nodded as he turned back to proceed his game. "Well, at least I'm not Touten's brat's servant and you being his personal bartender." He said.

Shin nodded. "Damn straight, I not! And I even burned the secret recipe to the Monkey Wine," he said, grinning with pride. "And even though, I'm now living on the streets and that the fact that Touten is thankfully got assassinated by a gang of rebels two years ago…I'll be more than happy to bring my recipe to the grave with me!"

"Um…excuse me, misters?" a young boyish voice spoke out.

Shin looked up and saw a child dressed in strange clothes, his skin is tanned and bare-footed and he couldn't see the boy's face because it was covered by a paper bag of meat buns that he holds out in front of him. "What do you want, kid?" Shin asked in a gruff tone, sounding almost rude. That earned him a hard smack from Wang. "Itai, what!" he asked, rubbing the sore spot on his arm. For an old man of his age, Wang is quite strong.

"Ano, I can't help but notice that you two looking like that you haven't eaten in a very long time," the boy spoke, sounding shy but holds the bag of meat buns a little further. "So…I bought these for you." Shin stared at the child before taking the bag gratefully.

"Mighty nice of you, kid, thanks a lot." He said as he over the bag to see the child clearly. Than he gasped as his brown eyes went wide with shock as Shin saw the boy's features. The child has golden orbs that sparkled with innocence and happiness, and an adorable grin that almost went up ear to ear. "You…you…" he stammered.

Wang looked over to Shin with an eye brow raised. "What's wrong now?" he asked. Shin said nothing but pointed up to the boy with a shaky finger instead. Confused by his action, Wang looked up and soon realized what he is trying to say. _It…it can't be…_he thought.

But the child didn't notice of the strange behavior of the old men. "You're welcome, I hope that enough for you and your friend here, ojii-san." He said, before leaving. Shin and Wang looked after the boy as he leaves, before looking at each other.

"Hey, is that kid looks almost like…" Shin began.

Wang shrugged. "It could be a coincidence." Then he paused as he returned his attention to the boy who is now disappeared into the crowd.

"Can it?"

-

Rinrei readjusts her sunglasses as she walked around in the market place. _No sign of that guy here, how hard could it be to find a foreigner with blond hair? _She thought to herself as the second-in-command looks around. Rinrei dressed up as modestly as possible and has a blue wig with short hair to complete the disguise. She had a dart gun hidden in her purse, in any case if she finds one of the emperor's goons lurking about.

Then she saw a young man with blond hair, asking a young woman by the apple stand, holding up a parchment. Rinrei frowned as she walked by the flower stand as she pressed her communicator in her earring. "HQ, this is right-hand, I've found the assassin." She reported.

"Good work, Rinrei…now tell the others and get back safely." Homura's deep masculine voice replied.

Rinrei nodded as she tries not to blush from the mere sound of it. "Understood, sir. Right-hand out." Then she looked around to see if anyone was watching before communicating the others.

-

Hakkai looked at the people-filled streets through his dark sunglasses he wore. "My, quite busy today." He said softly to himself as he leaned against a wall in the alley. "Right-hand to Number 8 (1), can you read me?" Rinrei's voice cracked over Hakkai's communicator.

Hakkai turned around as he listens closely to his communicator in his ear. "Number 8 here, what do you got, Right-hand?" he whispered.

"I've found the assassin; he's by the fruit stand. Have the others ready." Rinrei said.

Hakkai nodded. "Understood, we'll let you know if we have him or not…Number 8 out." He whispered.

Then he looked around before running further into the alley way and leaped from a crate to the wall and over the roof top.

-

"Excuse me, sir?" Sanzo spoke up to the man by the watermelon stand.

The chubby man turned around and stared at him with a thick eyebrow raised. "Yes, what do you want?" he asked in a gruff tone. Sanzo ignored the watermelon man's rudeness and pulled out Kougaiji and Lirin's wanted poster and showed it to him. "Do you know these kids?" The blond assassin asked.

The watermelon man looked over at the wanted poster and nodded. "Yeah, I know those kids; Kougaiji is the legal child of the Ratsetsunyo and Gyumaoh Houtou, my regular customers. Nice folk, too. And as for the girl, I'd say she's the bastard child." He said. Sanzo looked up to him with a stone-cold face. "Bastard child, you mean his half-sister?" he asked.

The watermelon man nodded. "Yeah, his old man had an affair with some prostitute who is head over heels in love with him," he explained. "Soon she has his child, and abandons her baby right after she was born before running off with Gyumaoh to some foreign tropical place."

"That so?" Sanzo asked as he took out a carton of his favorite cigarettes and pulled out a stick. "What about the legal wife?" he asked again, pulling out his lighter and lit the cigarette. The watermelon man turned back to his rearrangement of his melons as he continues on with the story.

"Ratsetsunyo was heart broken after she found out her husband ran off with another woman, but she quickly got over it when she found her step-daughter and took her in for some reason," he went on. "Have no idea why, but that woman has a pure heart of gold like you wouldn't believe. Her son took a liking to her too, despite of whom her real mother is."

Sanzo nodded as he took a long drag and blew out a stream of smoke into the air. "But what triggers that Kougaiji kid to steal?" he asked.

"Well, King Touten has risen up the taxes, and that just drains out their money, leaving them in poverty," the watermelon man told him. "So, that little runt turns to stealing as his only chance of survival behind his mother's back. I have to admit, he's good for a first-timer, and he even has pretty sweet moves to escape from the guards."

Sanzo eyed the man with a thin blond eyebrow raised. "And you knew this, how?" he asked for the last time.

The watermelon man stood up and grinned at him. "He stole my melons from me once!" he laughed.

-

Gojyo sighed as he looked around the market place for any sign of his young friend. "Now where did that little monkey run off to now?" he asked himself. He thought for a moment as the red head walked on. The first thought to his mind is an old lady who is pinching his cheeks and telling him how cute he is, which it usually happens.

Then Gojyo shook his head as he thought up of the second one which is two cute girls who are caressing his hair and pinching his cheeks and squealing how cute he is and they wanted to adopt him, which it happens few times or so.

Gojyo shook his head once more as he thought up his personal favorite:

Some mafia-like pimp-dude or perverted child-molester who is trying to fondle Goku, who is crying out for his mom and/or Ozawa…and usually Ozawa came running in and started to beat the shit out of the mafia-like pimp dude or perverted child-molester.

Gojyo thought for a while as he stopped for a minute.

"Nah, like that would ever happen." He said to himself, continuing walking. _But it would be fun to watch Ozawa beat that pervert senseless._

-

Hakkai looked at Sanzo through the target-tracking thingy, watching him saying his goodbye to the watermelon man before leaving from the rooftop. "Did you see the assassin?" Hakuryu's voice cracked in Hakkai's ear communicator. Hakkai nodded as he steadied his sniper rifle. "I got him locked, Hakuryu, don't worry." he replied. "How's your side?"

Somewhere across from Hakkai, Hakuryu also had a similar sniper rifle, and he also aimed at Sanzo, just in case, that Hakkai hit one of the emperor's goons who might be strolling around like they owned the place…and missing the assassin. "Alright here, bro, you ready?" he asked his older step brother.

Hakkai smiled as his finger lay on the trigger.

"Ready."

-

_So…this kid is nothing but a stupid kid who is stealing food so that he and his family can survive. _Sanzo thought to himself as he walked down the street, still having the cigarette between his lips. _Whatever…in the end, they're nothing but lowlifes who are waiting to die. _

He kept walking down the street, until he suddenly stopped. Sanzo, being an elite assassin/bounty hunter, can sense a person he hunts miles away…preparing to pull the trigger to off him before Sanzo does. Somehow, Sanzo can sense two people…and they are preparing to fire. He slowly reaches for the gun on his belt, as he turns around slowly in inches.

-

Goku walked down the street as he passed through the people who are doing their shopping. _This place is so busy. _He thought to himself. Then he looked up at the clock tower which is now 7 minutes now. _Oh crap, I have to find Onee-chan and Go-nii-chan quick, before they get mad at me for wandering off again. _

Before he proceeds walking, Goku suddenly feels a pounding pain in his head. "I-Itai!" he softly winced as he held his head. Suddenly, everything around him turned black, and everyone disappeared. Goku gasped as he looked around in the darkness, feeling alone and scared.

"Do…doko da, minna?" he cried out.

Then he saw a blurry visage of a person who has his back on him. Goku tried to make out of the person before calling out to him. "Su-Sumimasen, ojii-san!" he cried out. But Goku didn't receive any response from the man. The man slowly turns around and Goku couldn't see his face very clearly, but he did see him reaching for a gun that is hanging off of his belt and begins to aim for something from above.

Then he heard three loud gunshots, like thunder in a dark clouded night, but louder. Goku closed his eyes as he covers his ears from the gunshots…and then, he begins to hear familiar loud talking. Goku slowly opened his eyes and saw that he's back in the market place, from whatever world he's been in. He looked around before shaking his head. "Now that's too weird." He whispered to himself.

Just then…he heard three loud gunshots from faraway from where he's standing…louder than the roll of thunder in a dark clouded night.

* * *

And that…is Goku's first vision of the future. And just so you all know, Shin is an assassin monkey demon who is disguised as a bartender from one of the episodes of Saiyuki. I heart that show. Just tell me from scores 1-5 out of 5, okay? If any of you guys notice any mistakes, again, I'm sorry. 

(1) Number 8…Hakkai, get it? Lol- originally I wanted his codename to be Mister Piggy, a little reference to his original Saiyuki counter part and a male counterpart to Miss Piggy of the Muppets (please don't ask me how I know this), but that would be insulting to our hot-but-yet-modest-and-motherly chi wielding house-wife-dude. So I came up with Number 8.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, guys, I'm back with an all new chappie. Before you start reading, I just want you all to know that I have realized that I made a tiny mistake on chapter 3 on young Sanzo's age; I meant to put down 11…Not 13. All right, on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 5: Crossing Paths of Destiny- Mission Failed 

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Hakkai ran as fast as he could to get away from the guards, he tries to ignore the pain that he receives from the wound on his arm. Hakkai quickly ducked behind the garbage dumpster, and stayed there as he hears the guards coming. "Where is he?" one of the guards asked. "I don't know..." the leader said. "He must have gone around the corner over there!"

"And don't forget to bring his brother too!" he added as he and the troops leave.

Hakkai sighed with relief before biting his tongue as he stood up; he looked over his wound and stared at his blood-soaked hand. "Damn it!" he cursed under his breath as he turned to the other direction of the alley way. _Where did I go wrong? _Hakkai thought to himself.

Flash-back

Hakkai licked the dryness off of his lips as he prepares to pull the trigger. _Okay, it's now or never. _He thought to himself. Then Hakkai pulled the trigger, and shot straight at the assassin. But to his surprise, the assassin dodged out of the bullet's way! Before Hakkai had the chance to reload, the assassin aimed his gun where he stood, and fired.

The bullet thankfully grazed his left arm, but it also forces him to drop his gun and cry out in pain. "Hakkai!" Hakuryu gasped as he aimed at the assassin. "Cocky bastard!" the platinum blond cursed as he tried his luck. But Hakuryu also missed and he was wounded by the assassin too.

"Kuso!" he cursed again.

"Hakuryu, Hakkai, are you guys alright!" Lirin's voice cracked inside their communicators.

Hakkai reached up for his communicator as he looked over the ledge, seeing the guards coming in. "Yeah, but we're actually wounded." He reported.

"He got you guys? That bastard!"

Hakkai smiled at the young girl's spirit. "Never mind the mission, just abort it. Abort it, and we'll met up back at HQ." he told her.

"B-but, Hakkai…"

"Abort the mission, Lirin! You and your brother have to go back to HQ now!"

"O-Ok." Lirin's voice sounded reluctant to leave Hakkai. "Hakuryu…" the green-eyed man spoke, sounding worried. "I'm okay, bro, that bullet just grazed me." Hakuryu's voice responded into Hakkai's communicator. The older man sighed with relief. "Yokatta, I thought he got you for sure." He said.

"Well, that guy will if we don't hurry and get the hell out of here!" Hakuryu told him.

Hakkai nodded in understanding. "Sou ka." He said. Hakkai then stood up and leaped down into an alleyway before the guards came.

End Flash-back

Hakkai hissed in pain as he grips his wound to stop the bleeding. He looks around to see if the coast is clear, before proceeding.

_I hope the others make it out ok. _He thought to himself.

-

Meanwhile…

Gojyo looked up as he hears three loud bangs, and looked around. The people around him are looking around too, some are about to panic.

"Is that…gunshots?" he asked to himself.

At the other side of town, Ozawa also looked up at the sound of the three gun blasts. "Are those…gunshots?" she asked to herself.

-

Goku ran through town as he looked around in desperation. He has to find him…that man from where Goku saw in the world of the unknown. _I have to find him…he might be in trouble! _Goku desperately thought as he ran. Then he stopped and looked around, before deciding to turn right.

Goku came into a market place, where a few guards that are trying to calm some people down. The golden-eyed child ignored the guards as he looked around, and suddenly feeling some strange sensations as he passed the fruit stands. Then something caught his eye on the ground in front of him.

He walked over and knelt down to take a good look at it. He saw a bullet that is implanted into the ground, creating a few cracks. Without even thinking, Goku reached out and touched it. Then to his surprise he saw…things.

The images came through his mind fast; each one is like a slide picture movie. There is a young man…the same man he saw from the dark world. Goku can see his face clearly now, his face is young, flawless, and beautiful…but it seems cold and distant. He has piercing purple eyes, and the most marvelous blond hair that Goku have ever seen.

_His hair…it's shinier than the sun. _Goku thought to himself in awe.

Then Goku saw the man pulling out the gun and dodged away from the bullet that is fired at him, before firing. Then he dodged to the other side and fired at the other person who is also firing at him. And before Goku knew it, it all stopped.

_That guy…so that what he looks like. _He thought before remembering to find him.

Goku jumped up on his feet and proceeds running. _I have to find him quick, that guy must be in some kind of danger! _He thought.

-

Sanzo ran into one alley way to another, trying to catch a glimpse of the guy he shot. _He shouldn't be too far now. _He thought to himself as Sanzo looked around. Then he saw a brunet man walking around the corner…while holding his bleeding arm. "Found you." He said flatly, before raising his gun up at him.

Hakkai quickly looked up and his green eyes widen in horror. He ducked as soon as Sanzo fired at him. The brunet scrambled to the other direction before Sanzo had the chance to fire again. Sanzo narrowed his eyes as he ran after the wounded man.

_This job really bites. _Sanzo thought to himself.

-

"Where are they?" Ryouko asked, tapping her foot. She looked up at the clock tower and it's already passed six-thirty. "They should be here fifteen minutes ago." Natsuki looked around at the streets for any sign of Gojyo, Ozawa, and Goku. "I wonder what happened to them?" he asked.

"Probably got into trouble as usual!" Tomofumi called from across the street at his own booth. "You know those three; either Gojyo is swindling another gangster or Ozawa beating up some guy who is molesting Goku."

"But don't they like ran back to us without warning and/or telling us to get out of town as quick as possible?" Jien asked.

"Oh." Tomofumi spoke before shuffling his deck.

Yaone thought about her friends with worry and then stood up and climbed out of the cart. "Yaone…" Aki spoke as the young woman stepped down. Yaone looked over to Ryouko, who is tapping her foot with impatience. "Ryouko, I'll go around town to find them." She said.

The dark-haired woman stopped tapping her foot before turning her attention to her, and nodded. "Alright, but be careful, Yaone, this may be a decent looking town, but there might be some lecherous men who might go after foreign girls like you." She warned her in a motherly tone.

Yaone nodded before turning to the other direction of the street. "I will." She said, before running off. "Aki, please watch the cart for me!"

Aki waved after the purple-haired woman. "I will…good luck on finding those three!" she called out to her.

As soon as Yaone gets out of view, Aki frown with worry. Jien looked over to his step-mother, before standing up and walked over to her. "Hey, don't worry, Ma, it's not like Gojyo is getting Ozawa and Goku killed or anything." He told her in a reassuring tone, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Aki nodded as she held her step-son's hand into hers. "I suppose, Jien." She softly replied.

-

Gojyo ran down the street as he looked around with panic. "Kuso, could this place be any bigger!" he cursed under his breath, looking around trying to find Goku. Without any luck, Gojyo ch'ed again as he looked around. "I can't believe above of all places, he has to get lost in here, that baka saru." He grumbled.

But deep down, Gojyo is extremely worried. After hearing those gun shots had caused Gojyo to think about what kind of danger that his little friend might be in. He had silently sworn to himself from twelve years ago that he will protect him alongside with Ozawa. Gojyo couldn't allow that innocent little tyke get hurt…or worse.

Gojyo didn't stop running until he turned to one corner and into the alleyway. _Maybe I can cut through here. _Gojyo thought to himself as he ran through the alley and was about to turn another corner but he suddenly bumped, no almost crashed into a running person. "Oy, watch where you're going!" Gojyo snapped, as he looked down at a brunet young man about his age. The man looked up and Gojyo is in shock and awe, as he felt himself drowning into the pools of beautiful emerald eyes.

-

Hakkai ran as fast as his legs can carry him, as he desperately tries to shake off the assassin that is running after him. _I can't shake him…this might be the end of me! _Hakkai's mind screamed. He skidded to one corner to around the next as he sees the way out into the town streets. _Maybe I'll lose him into the crowd…_then he mentally shook his head. _No…then I might get the guards' attention if I do that. Damn it, what am I going to do! _

Then next thing he knew, he ran face first into something hard…and fleshy…and bare. "Oy, watch where you're going!" a baritone voice snapped.

Hakkai looked up and saw the face that causes his heart to let out a sonic boom in his chest for the first time. Staring back at him is a handsome young man about his age, with long flaming red hair and piercing matching eyes that are almost as red as blood, surprising it's the almost like Hakuryu's eyes, except deeper. His skin is tanned and he has a somewhat lean and yet slightly muscular figure.

He only wore a dark blue vest over his bare chest and a pair of baggy brown pants, with matching boots. On his wrists are wristbands that match his vest and a bandana with the kanji symbol of happiness on it. On his left cheek are two scars, they looked like as if someone scratched his face from long ago.

Hakkai couldn't help but notice how attractive-looking that this man before him looks. They stared at each other in silence before the man was the first one to speak up. "Hey, you're bleeding." He said, looking over to Hakkai's wound.

Hakkai mentally cursed himself that he forgot about the wound…and the assassin. "Here, let me bandage you up," the red haired man said, as he took off his bandana and wrap it around his arm. Hakkai tried his best not to blush as the stranger before him bandaged up his wound to stop the bleeding.

"What happened, how did you get hurt?" the man asked, his tone of voice is laced with concern.

Then a sound of running footsteps caught Hakkai's attention, filling the brunet with fear. "I have no time to explain, we have to find some place to hide…there is someone after me, and I don't want you to get hurt!" he told the red-haired stranger. The red-haired man looked up over Hakkai's shoulder, catching a glimpse of a person's running shadow. "No time," he said to Hakkai.

Then he looked over before dragging Hakkai over. "Get over here." He said in a commanding tone, as he pulled Hakkai over to where the crate is. Then to Hakkai's surprise, the stranger lifted him up and set him on the crate. If that isn't enough, the man suddenly pulled Hakkai's legs from under him and wrapped them around his waist.

"Hey, what are you-" but he didn't finish his sentence when the stranger crushed his lips onto his. Hakkai shook away and glared up at him. "What do you think you're doing!" he demanded, sounding not very pleased of being kissed by a man…including someone he haven't met before.

The red-haired stared back down at him, his hair had created a curtain around them, and there are a few strands that are tickling Hakkai's cheek. Just looking at the man above him made the stranger looked exotic. "Just shut up and close your eyes will you?" he told him before leaning down and kissed him again. Having no other choice and the fact that the Hidden Moon is coming, Hakkai closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the stranger's neck, reluctantly allowing the strange man to continue kissing him.

-

Sanzo turned to the other corner where the man that he suspected to be one of the members of the Satan's Jewels gang. _He must be around here. _He thought to himself as he turned the corner. Instead of finding a wounded Satan's Jewels gang member, Sanzo found two men…kissing each other…on a crate.

The assassin stared at them in disgust before leaving. "Great, not only I lost one bounty head, I had to watch a gay soap opera show." He grumbled loudly.

Sensing that whoever after this man is gone, Gojyo broke the kiss finally, as he receives a deep gasp from the man underneath him. "I think we lost him." He told him, as he got off of him. The brunet stood up as he tries to catch his breath.

"You…should have…thought something better than…this." He breathed heavily, shooting Gojyo an emerald glare.

Gojyo just shrugged. "It's the first thing that comes to my mind." He said.

"BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO INVOLVE ME WITH IT, AND HE CALLED ME GAY WHILE YOU'RE THE GAY ONE!" The brunet man snapped his face is flushing furiously.

"Actually, I'm bi, and also, if you're not gay than why did you let me kiss you?" Gojyo questioned.

The bespectacled man blushed more, before walking up to Gojyo and held him by the collar. "Teme, I have no other choice!" he growled. Gojyo stared down at him before smirking. "You know…you're cute when you're angry. And the blushing makes you sexier." Gojyo said in an almost joking tone.

Hakkai's face can almost rival a tomato before pulling the taller man down a bit closer to him. "Are you making fun of me!" he demanded. Gojyo calmly pulled the shorter man's hands off of him before walking to the pathway of the alley to see of the coasts clear. "Nope, I'm totally serious." Gojyo said, as he looked around.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm Sha Gojyo…what's your-"

And when he turned around, he saw that the man he saved was gone. Gojyo looked around with disbelief as he scratches his head. "Yare-yare, this is the first time that a cutie ditches me within seconds." He said. Then he quickly remembered Goku.

"Dammit, I almost forgot!" Gojyo cursed himself as he ran off.

Hakkai looked over the ledge of the rooftop as he watches the red-haired man ran off. "Sha Gojyo…" he whispered to himself before leaping over to the other rooftop to get back to base.

-

Hakuryu ran into many alleyways as he tries to outrun and shake the guards off. "We got him on the run, men, don't let him escape!" the leader shouted, his voice is filled with hope of capturing Hakuryu. The platinum blond smirked as he looked over to them in the corner in his eye.

_Those idiots are so full of themselves, thinking that they can catch the white dragon when he's wounded. _Hakuryu thought to himself as his mind is conjuring up plans like mad. Even though he can feel the sharp pain on his arm, Hakuryu still have enough strength to run from the guards.

He quickly ran into one alleyway and zigzag into another before ducking behind a dumpster, as he hears the guards running by. Letting out a chuckle, Hakuryu stepped out of the shadows and looked after them. "Baka-na." he chuckled, before hissing in pain as he held his wound.

_Better leave now before they come back. _He thought to himself as he was about to turn around. Then a running girl crashed into him, almost knocking Hakuryu over his balance. "Gomen nasai, daijoubu…" Hakuryu began to apologize as he stared down at the girl, but his words suddenly failed him as he sees the girl's face.

She is the most beautiful girl that he has ever seen, the girl has hair that is almost as dark as night, and her skin is almost as pale as his own. She wore really odd cloths, only a black fitting tank top and a pair of spandex-like shorts, and there are only geta-like sandals on her feet, and including a red sash that is wrapped around her waist, serving as a skirt. On her ears are hoop earrings with three tiny hoops attached to them.

As strange as it is on her, it still suits her and shows what a good figure that the girl has. "Itai." She winced as she looked up to Hakuryu. She has a pair of beautiful and yet fierce blue eyes that burns with a fiery passion of a street fighter. "Man, at least give me a warning next time." She said.

Hakuryu nodded as he reached his hand out for her, not caring if it's covered of his own blood. "Yeah, sorry." He apologized again. The girl sees the blood on his hand and gasped and then quickly found the source.

"Oh, my god, you're hurt!" she exclaimed as she sees the wound on Hakuryu's arm. Her voice is clear and it's laced with worry and concern.

The girl quickly removed her sash and ripped out a shred and wrapped it around Hakuryu's wound. "That should stop the bleeding," The brunette said as she retied her now ripped sash around her waist. Then she stared at the platinum blond with now curious blue eyes. "Now, what happened?" The girl asked.

Before Hakuryu can answer, he hears the sound of running footsteps…and from the sound from them, they are nearing. "That brat had gave us the slip!" one of the guards growled.

"He might still be back there!" the other one said.

"Crap!" Hakuryu cursed. Then he grabbed the girl's arm, not in a force way but in a firm way. "Come on, it's not safe with you hanging around with me!" he told her.

"And why not?" the girl asked, sounding a bit annoyed and offended.

"Cause these guys are after me, and I don't have time to explain, now go!" he told her.

The girl looked over and her blue eyes narrowed as she saw the approaching shadows on the wall. "No time," she said. Then next thing that Hakuryu knew, the brunette grabs him by the collar and pulled him in…FOR A KISS! Hakuryu gently pushed the girl away; his pale cheeks are flushed like a cherry tomato.

"H-hey-hey, wh-what are you doing?" he questioned.

The girl just stared at him hard before replying, "Just shut up and close your eyes, will you?"

Then she pulled him into another kiss, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Hakuryu did as he was told and wrapped his arms around her waist. As Hakuryu hears the nearing footsteps, he kept his eyes closed as he lets the strange girl kissed him.

_It feels…nice though._

-

The guards ran back, and instead of seeing a wounded boy, they saw two couple kissing passionately together. The leader growled in displeasure and turned back to his men. "There are only those teenaged lovebirds, the white dragon boy must be around here somewhere, leave no rock left unturned!" he commanded. The guards salute before their commander.

"Yes, sir!" they all said.

Then they all ran off to the other direction, leaving the "couple" alone. Ozawa opened her eyes as she broke the "kiss" and looked around. "They're gone, you're safe now." She told him. The platinum blond boy's face is still flushed as he stared at the girl. "Ano…yeah." He managed to say.

Ozawa turned to the boy and sees that he has that slight dreamy look in his crimson eyes. "Hey, don't get me wrong, that kiss is the first thing that comes to my mind." She told him. _But he is kinda cute though. _Ozawa mentally added as she stared at him.

The boy is indeed a looker, he's just about her age and he's quite handsome in her opinion…a lean figure, platinum blond hair, beautiful red eyes that may not be as red as Gojyo's but still beautiful. "You can explain to me why they are after you later," Ozawa told him before looking back to make a double check. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Ozawa…and what about-"

Just as she turns around, Ozawa saw that the boy she saved is gone. "Rude much, mou, haven't they heard of manners!" she said, looking around for any sign of the boy. Then Ozawa sighed in frustration. "Well, I guess looking for that mystery boy wouldn't help…have to find baby bro."

Then she ran off to find her brother, which gave her more speed. Just as the gypsy girl left, Hakuryu looked over as he watched her ran off. "Ozawa, huh?" he said before running off.

-

Kougaiji and Lirin leaped from one rooftop to another as they are on their way back to base. Lirin looked over to her older brother with a worry-filled face. "Ne, Onii-chan, do you think that Hakuryu and Hakkai are gonna be alright?" she asked. The expression on her brother's face is unreadable; he wore a scowl of deep thought.

Both of them finally landed on top of a rooftop and Lirin waits for her older brother's answer. "To be honest, I don't know, Lirin," Kougaiji answered. "We just met them and this is like our first assignment. And knowing them, they might be professionals." Then he faced his younger sister with a comforting smile. "So, they might be back at the base right now." He told her.

Lirin sighed with relief as she heard that. "Yokatta, I thought we might lose our new friends for sure." She said.

Kougaiji smiled back before he and Lirin leaped down the roof.

-

Sanzo angrily walked down the street as he grumbles to himself. "God damn it, I can't believe that not only that I lost my only lead and meal ticket on those brats, but I have to watch a gay show!" he grumbles, as he walked down the street with his hands in his jeans pockets. Then he stopped and looked up to the sky as he took out the carton-filled cigarettes and took out a stick.

_Ah, well, I guess I have to look for a hotel for now…I wouldn't have enough strength if I don't get some grub and rest. _Sanzo thought to himself as he lit his cigarette.

He inhales and blew out a long stream of smoke before preparing to move on to find a decent hotel…until he heard a woman's voice. "Damn it, how long does it take for that assassin of getting the head of that thief who stole my necklace!" she demanded in a shrill voice. Sanzo looked over his shoulder and saw a beautiful young pink-haired woman sitting at one of the tables in a fancy café with her face red from anger. Her butler is desperately trying to soothe her temper, obviously.

"Please, Yukino-sama, give him some time, I'm sure that the Hidden Moon will get the thief who stole your necklace anytime soon." He assured her.

Yukino glared up at her butler. "He better be! I have to look my best for the Emperor, and I'm useless without my favorite necklace!" she yelled. Then she growled before angrily sipping her tea. "I swear, by the time if that useless assassin gets here with the thief's head, I'll give him only half of the rubies and hang the head over my fireplace!"

Sanzo's eye twitched at the word "useless". _That bitch…_he thought angrily.

The butler decided to change the subject to distract his mistress from her missing necklace problem. "Speaking of the thief, Yukino-sama, what are you going to do with his younger sister?" he asked.

"Easy, I'm planning to dump her into some orphanage, at least it was a nice thing to do for her, right?" she replied.

Sanzo approached the woman, as he tries to restrain himself from killing his client. "Pardon me…" he spoke in a polite tone.

Yukino looked up and saw Sanzo, before quickly putting on a sexy look that can make Sanzo gag. "Can I help you?" she asked in a polite but yet sexy tone as she eyes at Sanzo's body. (A/n: that's right, drool over Sanzo's hot leather-clad body, fangirls!)

Sanzo kept his cool but yet cold gaze upon her, before speaking. "Yeah, can you repeat the comment about this assassin that I happened to overhear one more time?" he asked, sounding rude. Yukino blinked before responding. "About the assassin?" she asked before narrowing her teal eyes. "What about that lowlife scoundrel?"

Her butler stared at her with worry and concern. "Madam, that is rude," he told her before turning to the blond. "I'm sorry…Yukino-sama had a rough day since the robbery."

Sanzo resisted the urge to kill her on sight as he responded. "Don't worry, I completely understand." He said. That's what HE should say, but somewhere deep within him is saying, "I'M ING GONNA KILL YOU, BITCH!" But luckily, Sanzo has a really strong self-control.

Yukino stared at Sanzo with curiosity. "Anyway, why are you so concern about that money-seeking good-for-nothing anyway." She asked.

Sanzo clenched his hand into a tight fist that is slightly trembling with anger. "Cause, I heard that he even kills his own clients." He said. Sanzo mentally smirked when he saw fear evident in Yukino's brown eyes. "R-really?" she asked, sounding scared from the shakiness of her voice.

"Yes, really…they say he has very sharp ears and can hear a clients' true thoughts within centimeters away," Sanzo said. "And when they are fast asleep…Hidden Moon makes sure that his targets _and _his clients are asleep. _Permanently._" Yukino gulped as she trembled like mad. Sanzo mentally smirked in satisfaction. _Tch, that was too easy. _He snickered to himself.

"I hope you'll not underestimate Hidden Moon's methods, Yukino-san…cause he might be watching from somewhere." He told her.

Yukino nodded, still shaken as she watched Sanzo leave. As he walked farther away, a smirk played upon his lips. "Now that was way too easy." He said to himself as he searches for a good hotel.

-

The other side of town…

Goku turned to the other corner before bumping into a person in front of him. "Gomen ne!" he apologized quickly before running off again. But the person grabbed his arm firmly; there is a familiar warm touch to it. "Goku, I'm been looking all over for you!" a familiar voice said.

Goku turned around and saw…

"Yaone-chan?" he spoke.

The lavender-haired woman sighed with relief. "Goku…Gojyo and Ozawa have been looking all over for you in town," she told him. "What possessed you to wander off again?"

The brunet boy looked down in shame before answering her question. "Well…I was walking with Go-nii-chan and Ozawa-nee-chan, until I saw a bird shop with a cage of a yellow bird in it," he said. "I feel kinda sorry for the poor bird; being locked up in a cage against its will and having no freedom to fly…and for some strange reason…I was drawn to its color. Then next thing I knew, Go-nii-chan and Ozawa-nee-chan were gone."

Yaone nodded as she crossed her arms over her nearly bare chest. "Go on," she said.

"When I was about to look for them…my head began to hurt for some reason. And then…the whole world turned black," Goku went on. "And I saw this…guy…I can't tell what he looks like, he's all blurry. And then, I hear a sound of gunshots…"

Yaone blinked in shock. "Gunshots?" she questioned.

Goku nodded before continuing. "Yeah…and then the world went back to normal again," he looked up to the woman with wide amber eyes. "Is there something wrong with me, Yaone-chan? Am I…abnormal?"

Yaone stared down at the child with saffron eyes filled with sympathy. "Oh, Goku…" she spoke before placing her hands upon Goku's shoulders and knelt down at his height. "No, you're not abnormal, Goku…" she reassures him. "You're a very special child, and we always love you very much." Goku looked up to the gypsy woman before a wide and adorable smile forms on his face.

"Well, I love you guys too, a lot!" he said cheerfully.

Yaone smiled back at the child before taking his hand into hers. "Well then, lets go and find your sister and Gojyo, okay?" she asked. Goku nodded. "Okay." He said. And just as they were about to leave, Yaone heard a whistle behind them.

"Hey lookie here you guys, a couple of gypsy beauties!" a male voice said, receiving a reply of howls.

Yaone groaned as she rolled her eyes. _Great, just what we need…a bunch of perverts. _She mentally sighed with sarcasm.

* * *

Warrior Nun: and that is that, my friends. More will be coming up sooner or later. Oh, and in the last part of the last chappie…I meant to type down "But camels are smarter", which they are. Sorry for a couple of mistakes, my friends. Oh, to those who are eager to see Sanzo and Goku-chan meeting face-to-face…you all have to wait a little bit longer while I have to revive my brain again from the summer heat. And I do apologize for keeping all of you waiting for so long. Really. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the late update, folks…family time with my clan members, and all that jazz. Now switching subjects, there's something bothering me for a while and I liked to get it out of my chest: ever wonder where did Sanzo put the paper fan? And where did he get the unlimited supply of demon-banishing bullets? And how much space does he have in that freaking monk robe of his has? Can anyone tell me…after reading this chapter?

Disclaimer: Don't own the Saiyuki characters or the connections to The Scorpion King…only the OCs and the plot, thank you.

Oh, and I forgot to set up some warnings: Future Lime/Lemon scenes, possible slight OOC –ness (Out of Character), and possibly attempted rape. (Which it depends on whether or not that I might play the stinker this time).

-

Chapter 6: The Invitation

Yaone turned around and saw three sleazy-looking men who are staring lustfully at her and Goku. It's clearly obvious to her that they wear unusual and yet almost revealing clothing; Yaone wore only a purple leather string halter bikini top, a flowing matching skirt that is a bit low-waist with a silt that reaches up to her hip and reveals her tight spandex leggings that shows off the shape of her legs and supported by a light green belt with a big bow, and light green cloth gauntlets. Her skirt has golden charms hanging off of the hem of her skirt with Chinese symbols in them. Her long purple hair is tied up by a light green ribbon.

Goku, on the other hand, is wearing a white blouse that is slipping off on one of his shoulders a bit and wore a pair of long gray breeches that gathers around his ankles, making it look more like a skirt than a pair of pants. Around his waist is a yellow sash, with charms attached to them, one that looks like a sun with a masculine face, a crescent moon charm with a feminine face, a chibi kappa charm, a black dragon charm, a mouse charm, and a yin-yang charm.

Yaone pulled Goku back as the leering men approached them. "I guess this is our lucky day, you guys," the light brown haired man told his companions. "A couple of scantly clad foreigners…just for us."

Yaone glared at them as she pulled Goku back. "Goku…get behind me." She told him. The boy looked up to the older woman before nodding. "Um…ok." Goku replied as he got behind her. Sleazy-guy A stared at Yaone lustfully as his eyes travel up and down at her hot body. "You two fight over who gets the kid," he told Sleazy-guy B and C. "I've got first dibs on the pretty lady here." Then he licked his lips seductively at Yaone.

Yaone almost threw up in her mouth. _Disgusting…do these men know who they're dealing with? _She thought to herself.

"You three go to a bar and find a hooker or something, just leave us alone!" she yelled at them.

But the SGA didn't seem to listen and came closer as he leered at her. "Come on now, let's just have some fun." He said, as he wrapped an arm around Yaone's waist. Yaone could smell alcohol coming from him…and she could see the other two closing in on Goku as he tries to hide himself behind Yaone's skirt. "So what do you say, cutie? Can you and the kid have some fun with us?" SG-A asked, as he slowly slid his hand down towards Yaone's ass.

The purple-haired woman glared deadly at him, fully aware where his hand is going. "I'd say…" she began before grabbing his hand and gave his arm a sharp twist, making SG-A scream out in pain before holding it against his back with her other arm wrapped tightly around his neck. "NO FUCKING WAY, YOU PERVERT!" Yaone yelled, before releasing him and did a perfect spinning back kick, which sends him flying to a brick wall.

SG-A spat out blood and glared up at Yaone, his watery blue eyes are filled with anger. "You…bitch!" he cursed.

-

Some other street…

Gojyo ran down the street and turned to one corner before bumping into someone. "Oy, kuso gaki!" he cursed before seeing who it was and recognize…

"Ozawa!" he spoke.

The raven-haired girl looked up to Gojyo with wide sapphire eyes. "Ero baka?" she said.

With a red eye twitching, Gojyo smacked Ozawa upside the head. "ITAI! NANDAIYO!" she demanded. "THAT'S FOR CALLING ME AN ERO BAKA, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Gojyo yelled back.

Ozawa glared up at the older man with anger-filled blue eyes. "AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING KUSO GAKI!" she said before taking a deep breath and exhaled, looking a bit calm. "Anyway…did you found Goku yet?" she asked.

Gojyo blinked before replying to the younger gypsy. "Iie…you?'' he asked.

Ozawa shook her head. "Iie." She replied. Gojyo sighed as he scratches his head. "Dammit, where could that chibi saru gone off?" he asked. Ozawa shrugged as she held her chin in a thoughtful way. "I don't know, knowing him, he would be crying for help right about now." Then as if on cue, they both heard Goku's voice…but it didn't sound like a cry for help.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET OFF OF HER!"

Hearing this made Gojyo and Ozawa stare at each other. "Goku couldn't be…" Gojyo began.

"I guess he's not alone this time," Ozawa said. "Let's go, Yaone could be with him."

-

Goku struggled in the two men's grip as SG-A held Yaone's hands against the wall. "LET GO OF HER, YOU CRAP-FACED JERK-OFFS!" he yelled. "I SAID LET…" but he was cut off when SG-B stuffed a piece of cloth in his mouth and both he and SG-C both pushed him down to the ground as SG-B grips his wrists tightly. "Shut up, kid, if you know what's good for you." He told the child in a threatening tone.

Yaone's saffron eyes widen as she watches of what they are doing to the poor boy. "Goku!" she cried out, trying to get away from the man's grip, but SG-A's grip tightens and her wrists are starting to hurt. "Don't you even think about it, bitch," he told her in a dangerous tone. "You don't want you're little friend here screwed right then and there, right?"

Yaone narrowed her beautiful saffron eyes and glared at the man before her. "You bastard!" she cursed.

SG-A just grinned as he leered at her. "Heh, you and the kid are a couple of keepers for gypsies," then he releases his grip on one of her hands and slowly trails a finger down her cheek to neck, causing her to shiver with disgust. "I bet we're going to have some fun…" Just when he was about to reach the valley between her breasts...they both hear the sounds of punches and groans of pain.

Yaone and SG-A both turned around and saw…

"Gojyo…Ozawa!" Yaone exclaimed with relief.

The red-haired man smiled as he gave a wave to the woman, while kept his foot planted on the rear of SG-B while Ozawa sat on top of SG-C who is gagged by the same cloth with Goku on her lap. "Hey, thought you need a hand!" Gojyo greeted in a joking tone. Ozawa looked over to her younger brother on her lap and glared at him sternly. "What have Mom told you about wandering off, Goku?" she scolded him.

Goku stared up at his older sister with an adorable pout. "Onee-chan, it's not my fault, you know I can't help it..." he began to protest.

"We'll think about your punishment later, saru," Gojyo interrupted. Then he looked over to SG-A, who still has his grip on Yaone and a dangerous and slightly sadistic gleam flashed in his blood-red eyes. "But right now, for some ass-kicking."

SG-A flinched in terror and quickly grabbed and roughly dragged Yaone to be in front of him, before bringing out a dagger. "S-Stand back…I'll kill her, and I mean it!" he threatened, pressing the blade to her throat. Yaone, on the other hand, just calmly rolled her saffron eyes.

"Oh, please." She muttered.

"Shut the fuck up, if you know what's good for you!" SG-A commanded as he pressed the blade closer to her windpipe.

Gojyo rolled his eyes at the man's pathetic defense plan. "Come on, dude, do you act all tough and shit by holding a pretty woman hostage?" he questioned in a calmly. "That's just…so not cool. You're giving us the opposite sex a really bad name, you know, you're a totally disgrace to the Circle of Brotherhood."

Goku stared at Yaone with slight worry before looking up to Gojyo. "Ne, Go-nii-chan, is Yaone-chan gonna be alright, like always? From this kind of thing, I mean." he asked.

SG-A stared at Goku with confusion, but still kept the blade to Yaone's throat.

_What is that brat talking about? _He thought.

Gojyo looked over to Goku and gave him a reassuring grin. "Don't worry, saru, it's like always…Yaone either kicks his nuts and/or elbow him in the gut, and that's the cue for Ozawa and I to go in for the kill."

Ozawa nodded in agreement; as she wrapped her arms around Goku and pulled him close before placing her chin upon his bare shoulder. "The same song and dance…almost like a routine. Mostly it's caused by _you _wandering off." She added as she pokes his nose playfully.

Goku glared at Ozawa, the pout never left his face. "Hidoi yo, Onee-chan." He whined.

SG-A kept his grip as he listens to their odd conversation, and quite disturbed by the woman's calmness. "Wha…what the hell are you guys talking about!" he demanded.

Then next thing he knew, SG-A felt a sharp pain in the below-the-belt area and it's followed by a sharp jab in the stomach. SG-A groaned in pain as he released his grip on Yaone and the knife, right after she sends him to a wall with another spinning back kick, but this one is more powerful than the last. SG-A groaned in pain as he tries to get up, but was roughly pushed back down by Gojyo's boot, that made him looked up in terror and was completely at the mercy at the red-haired gypsy.

But there is no remorse in the eyes of Gojyo and Ozawa, who cracked her knuckles as she glared down upon him. Yaone stood behind them with Goku in her arms.

Gojyo smirked as he stared down at the pathetic man before him. "Well now…shall we get started?" he asked as he cracked his knuckles also.

SG-A is shivering in fear like crazy, and he could have sworn that he wet himself. "P-p-please…have mercy!" he begged as the two scary-looking gypsies' shadows darkened as they came closer to him.

-

Ryouko tapped her foot impatiently as she scans the streets for any sign of Gojyo, Ozawa, or Yaone with Goku…or perhaps, all of them with Goku. _Now where are those kids? They should be here by now. _She thought as she looked up at the clock tower. Jien could see Ryouko's impatience as he brought out his flute. "Worried?" he asked.

Still keeping her dark blue eyes on the clock, but nodded in response. "By the fact if they won't be back with Goku safe and sound within 15 seconds I'll go ballistic if something terrible happens to him? Yes I'm worried." She replied. Aki shook her head as she laughed. "Ryouko, you're worrying about the kids too much, it's bad for your hair you know." She said in a joking tone.

The brunette handed a middle-aged man a bottle of herbal medicine who took it gratefully before giving her his payment. Aki smiled as she waved the man goodbye. "Thank you, sir!" she called after him, only to have him responded with a smile and a wave.

Tomofumi laughed as he shuffled his tarot deck. "Aki is right you know, there's no need to get worried, Ryouko," he reassured her. "I'm sure that the kids will be here right about…"

"Oy, Ryouko…we're back!" Gojyo's voice called out.

"And with Goku, too!" Ozawa added.

Tomofumi chuckled as he looked over and saw a group of familiar faces coming their way before smiling and continue to shuffle. "Now." He finished.

Hearing their voices, the gypsy leader looked over and saw Yaone, Gojyo, and Ozawa walking towards them, with Goku along with them. A warm and relived smile came upon Ryouko's face when she sees that her son is safe. "Goku!" she exclaimed with relief. A smile quickly appeared on his face when he saw his mother.

"Mama!" he squealed with happiness before running to her waiting arms. Ryouko hugged her child back before glaring down at him sternly. "Goku, what have I told you about wandering off? You almost worried me to death, this is a hundredth time already!" she scolded him. Gojyo shook his head as he leaned against a wall next to his older half-brother, who is preparing his flute.

"You know Goku, Ryouko, that chibi saru will never learn, not even in ten years!" he told her in an almost joking tone. Yaone glared at the redhead and smack his arm with a displeased motherly expression on her beautiful face. "Gojyo!" she scolded. Jien also glared at his younger half-brother, Aki also glared at her son sternly. "That wasn't very nice." She agreed in a scolding tone. Gojyo just stared at them as if they're accusing him…which they are, sort of.

"What, it's a pet name for the little monkey!" he protested in a defensive tone.

Goku shot the older man a golden glare. "I'm not a monkey!" he yelled before turning his attention back to his mother, looking up to her with topaz orbs filled with regret and shame. "Gomen ne, Mama, I know I shouldn't wander off, but I saw this bird in the cage and…"

Then he was cut off when Ryouko gently placed her two fingers upon his lips and silenced him. "We'll worry about that later…and that includes your punishment," she told him. "Right now we're behind schedule, so you have to make it up for your performances."

Goku nodded as he gave her his adorable trademark smile. "Okay, Mama!" he said.

Tomofumi smiled as he shuffled his tarot deck from one hand to the other. "Break a leg out there, kids." He encourages them as Goku and Ozawa prepare for their performance as Jien and the other musicians prepare as well.

-

Hotel…

"Hi, welcome to the Angel's Eden Inn, you're just in luck, there are some vacant rooms, and you have to sign your name in the registration form here." A cheerful lady greeted in a perky tone.

Sanzo just nodded as he filled in the registration form with his name. The inn is decent enough; it even has a galley too. The counter lady took a look at Sanzo's name before handing him a key with a perky grin. "Here's your key, sir, and your room is on the second floor, the stairway is on your right, by the way." She said. "Oh, and lunch will be brought up to you in the moment, we're having yakisoba."

"Thanks…and don't skip out on the pickled ginger." He grunted in a slightly rude tone before ascending up the stairs. The assassin could feel the eyes of the lady lingering upon him. _Tch…women, they're nothing but air-headed man-eaters. _He thought to himself as he walked up. Sanzo finally reached the second floor and searched the hallway of doors for his room until he finally found room 2-08.

He unlocks the door and walks into a rather plain room. Just a bed by the window, a drawer, and a desk and chair with a desktop lamp included. There's even a bathroom in this room, completed with a toilet, a bathtub, and a sink with a mirror. "How quaint." He said in a sarcastic tone, as he tosses his stuff into one corner before collapsing on top of the bed. "But it'll do." Sanzo added as he shifted into a lazy position with his head resting on top on the palms of his hands.

_I'll start searching for the brats later tomorrow…and perhaps the Satan's Jewels gang. _

-

Underground HQ…

Kougaiji and Lirin are the last ones to come back to head quarters, finding The other gang members waiting for them, with Hakkai tending Hakuryu's wound. Homura was the first one to notice them in an instant and gave them a relieved smile. "Thank god, you two are still alive, I was getting worried sick." He said. Zenon smirked as he walked up to his leader and leaned upon his shoulder. "Don't forget their mother, Boss; she almost died of worry when she found out that you sent the tykes on their first mission." He told him with a smirk.

Shien nodded in agreement, his lips are tugging from a smirk that is about to form. "You're almost beginning to sound like a father, Homura-sama." He said. Homura laughed in agreement as he turned his attention to his companion. "Well, they're just kids, after all…I have to make sure that they're safe and sound." He told him.

Kougaiji stared at the raven-haired older man with light violet eyes that are quickly glowered by the flames of anger. "I TOLD YOU, I'M NOT A KID!" he yelled. Rinrei smiled as she listens on their little conversation, sitting on one top of the crates near Hakkai and Hakuryu with a first-aid kit. "You sure act like one." She said in a joking tone and receiving a growl of anger from the maroon-haired teen.

Lirin spied a blood-stained bandanna on Hakkai's lap, and saw that his arm wound is dressed by clean bandages. "Say, Hakkai, who gave you that bandanna?" she asked. Lirin could have sworn that she saw that the older brunet flinched at the question before continuing to wrap the bandage around his younger step brother's arm.

"J-just some foreigner, that's all." He said, trying not to blush at the memory of…_him_.

Lirin cocked her head to one side as she spies a faint shade of red threatening to appear on Hakkai's cheeks. Then she notices a shred of red fabric clenched tightly in Hakuryu's hand. "I'd take that it's from a foreigner, right?" she asked. And as she suspected it, Hakuryu also reacts from the question that is given to him, by flinching before nodding. "A-Aa." He replied, also trying not to blush as Hakkai finished bandaging his arm.

Lirin stared both of them confused before pouting. "I don't get it…why are you guys acting weird? It's just a normal question, right?" she asked.

Shien looked over to Lirin before answering her question. "Well, we did notice their wounds are covered by those shrouds when they first came here before you two did," he said. "And we try to get them to tell us more about these "foreigners", but they still couldn't say." Then the orange-haired girl heard a chuckle from Rinrei.

"You should have been here sooner, when I asked them that a couple of admirers gave those to them, I'd swear they were blushing from head to toe!" she said, laughing.

That's when Hakkai and Hakuryu both blushed; their faces are completely cherry-red. "WE DON'T HAVE ADMIRERS!" they both exclaimed as they both glared up at Rinrei. Rinrei sees this and laughed even more. "See? I told you so!" she laughed as she pointed at them. Lirin stared at the blushing men and grins at them with a huge perky grin.

"WHOA…is that true? Do you guys really have admirers? Did you guys get a kiss or what?" she asked.

The step-brothers both blush deeper when Lirin asked the "kiss" part and both glared down at her. "WE DIDN'T KISS!" they both exclaimed. Zenon laughed as he watched their reactions. "You guys are denying it, so tell us the truth." He said.

Homura stared at Zenon and Rinrei sternly, making them both stop laughing in an instant. "This is not the right time to play around, minna," he told them. "We've got to set Plan B into action before tonight."

Kougaiji stared at the Satan's Jewels leader with confusion. "Plan B…what's plan B?" he asked.

-

Palace…

A young man is sitting by his window, looking bored as he watched the townspeople go on their business down below. He is dressed in fine royal cloths, his raven hair hangs down his back, and his eyes…are golden. Sighing in boredom for the millionth time, the prince leans back on his chair and kept his golden eyes outside.

"How disgustingly boring…it's my eighteenth birthday, and nothing interesting is happening," he mutters to himself. "Other than the fact that I'm targeted by rebels."

Then the king senses a presence in the room and made it look like he didn't notice it. "Bored as usual, your majesty?" a creepy voice asked.

The emperor looked over to the shadows in one corner in the room with his expression never changing, seeing a figure hidden within them. "You can tell, Chin Yisou?" he asked flatly. The figure stepped out of the shadows, a middle-aged man with silvery grey hair and two toothpicks sticking out of his mouth, which is formed into a malicious grin. He is dressed in all white and grey, and his skin almost resembles a corpse's, pale and clammy-looking.

"Oh, yes, I can tell, Emperor Nataku," he said as he nodded. "I can tell very well indeed, it's only your eighteenth birthday…and yet nothing amusing is happening today. Not even a rebel to foil his assassination plan and torture afterwards for some information where the others are."

Nataku nodded in agreement. "Yeah…it's been quiet all day. _Too _quiet." He said, before looking over to the older man and golden meets enigmatic and yet spine-chilling bluish green. "Do you have some suggestion that maybe keep me entertained for a little while?" he asked.

Yisou thought for a moment before answering to the golden-eyed king's question. "May I suggest having some "quality" time with one of the girls from the royal harem?" he asked. The king thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"No…for some reason I have no desire to sleep with a woman." he answered.

Yisou stared at him with mild surprise, even though he seemed to know already. "Oh?" he spoke.

"For some odd reason…I desire someone a bit younger…and male," then he looked over to Yisou, who is still standing in the same spot by the shadows. "Do you think that's strange?" he questioned. Yisou shook his head in response.

"Why, of course not, my emperor…in fact that reminds me something, I have a prediction." He said.

The teen stared at the older man now looking slightly interested. "Tell me." He ordered in a slight commanding tone.

A smirk forms upon Yisou's face before responding to his emperor's command. "Of course, your highness…I foresee in my tiles that there is someone within the kingdom fitting your description…a boy that is traveling with a small band of gypsies, young but yet as beautiful as a desert flower and not only that he also possess the ability of foresight that is much more powerful than mine," he said. "As for the rest…I cannot say, you know my mahjong tiles, they don't tell me the exact details."

Nataku is now looking more interested. "Hmm…really now?" he asked.

Yisou nodded. "Yes…but there is more, your highness," he continued. "There might be an assassination planned by the rebellion forces tonight on your birthday, so I might suggest that you should find an assassin with golden hair." Nataku raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that also from your tiles?" he questioned.

Yisou smirked as he chuckled. "Why, yes, my lord…and from what they tell me that he's one of the elite assassins in the underworld." He answered.

A smirk came upon Nataku's face as he hears it. "Now this is getting interesting…" then he turned his attention back to the window. "Tell Saya to send the scouts to find those people…I have a feeling this birthday is going to get interesting after all." He commanded.

Yisou bowed down in respect. "I understand, my lord…the preparations to your birthday festival will be ready in a moment." He said before leaving the room.

Nataku stared out at the window with the smirk still lingering on his face.

_Now this is what I'm talking about. _He thought.

-

Underground HQ…

"Operation…Take out The Mad King?" Kougaiji questioned.

Homura nodded as he leaned against one of the crates. "Yeah, we'll be bringing along our best men with us on this one," he said with his arms crossed over his chest. His voice is now no longer joking; instead it was replaced with stern seriousness. "And also…your sister has to stay here."

Lirin looked over to Homura and stared at him in shock. "NANI!" she exclaimed.

Homura looked over to her with a no-nonsense look. "You heard me…" then he turned to Rinrei. "Rinrei, you stay here and watch over Kougaiji's sister and mother, while we're crashing Nataku's birthday party."

The chestnut-haired woman nodded in understanding. "I understand, sir." She said.

Lirin looked over to Homura with a disappointed look on her cute face. "But why can't I come?" she whined.

"Because, it's too dangerous for someone of your age, and you'll worry your mother to death." Homura casually told her. Lirin puts on a pout as she stamped her foot. "Mou, that's not fair!" she complained. Kougaiji walked over to his sister and placed his hand gently on her head. "Lirin…Homura is right about this," he told her. "This mission is probably might be dangerous than this afternoon and I think its best for you to stay here for now."

Lirin looked up to her older brother with large green orbs; her mouth is still in a pout. "Hai, Onii-chan." She agreed almost reluctantly.

Homura smiled as he watched the tender brother-and-sister scene play before him. "Well then that's settled, your sister will stay here for now, while you accompany us for the assassination of Nataku, his birthday is also the day is when he's crown king," He said. "So, I trust that you know martial arts as well…kid." Homura added the word "kid" just for laughs.

Kougaiji turned to the Satan's Jewels leader with seething anger. "I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW, KOUGAIJI HOUTOU, IS THAT SO HARD TO REMEMBER!"

(A/N: Yes…just kidding! LOL)

-

Streets…

Everything is going well with Ozawa and Goku's dancing, they have attracted a growing crowd so far and they are slowly receiving some gold and precious stones. Yaone is doing fine with her herbal medicine, as she gave the last one to an elderly woman who paid her a several gold coins. "Thank you, and please, apply your medicine once before you go to bed." She instructed the old woman.

The old woman bowed to her as she smiled with gratefulness. "Arigatou, nee-san, I'll remember that." She said before walking off. Yaone smiled as she leaned against the wooden counter before looking over and watch the two siblings dance gracefully to the music. "They're really good, aren't they?" she asked Gojyo who leaned against her cart as he watches them dance also.

The redhead nodded, keeping his matching eyes on the kids as they did their performance. "Yeah, I know." He agreed. Yaone looked over to him and noticed something missing on him. "Say, Gojyo…" she spoke.

Gojyo looked over to the younger woman. "Yeah, what is it?" he asked.

"What happened to your headband?" she questioned. "You know it's your favorite and your mother given that to you on your thirteenth birthday." Then Yaone paused and then turn away to thought for a while. "Now that I think about it, Ozawa's sash looked ripped off," she averted her saffron eyes over to the older man.

"Do you know what happened?" she asked.

Gojyo blinked at her before finally remembering. "Oh yeah…there is this guy with a wounded arm, so I patched it up for him," he explained. "I don't know…he looks like he's running away from someone for something, I don't know…"

Yaone stared at him with an eyebrow raised. "You said 'I don't know' two times…you know." She told him.

Gojyo glared at Yaone with slightly pissed off red eyes. "URUSAI! Anyways, right before you interrupted me, I managed to shake the guy's pursuer off, and then next thing I know, that guy I helped disappeared on me. And as for Ozawa, I don't know her story yet." He said in a disappointed tone as he crossed his lean arms over his chest, before adding a soft "tch".

Yaone stared at him with her chin resting upon the palms of her hands, her saffron eyes are sparkling with curiosity. "So…this guy, what does he look like." She asked. Knowing about Gojyo's sexuality, he could go after a cute guy or girl…or in other words: Yaone knows that he's a bi. In fact, everyone in their group knows he's a bi, especially his own mother.

Gojyo was silent for the moment, as if trying to remember the man's face. "He has brown hair…and the most beautiful green eyes that I've ever seen. He even has a pretty face too…" by the tone of his voice, Gojyo sounded entranced by the man he had saved. Hearing by the tone of his voice, Yaone smiled as she reached over and pinched his cheek lightly.

"Aww, it's sounds like you're in love with the one you've saved, like a penniless rogue meeting a princess, how cute!" she squealed.

Gojyo stared at her as if she's crazy. "I am not in love." He told her flatly.

Yaone smirked as she eyed at him challengingly. "Uh-huh."

Gojyo shot the saffron-eyed latter a blood-red glare. "Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"If you're not in love, then please explain why your face is red when you're remembering the description of the man you saved." Yaone countered, pulling out a small mirror and shown Gojyo his reflection. And sure enough, he saw that his tanned cheeks are faintly red. The redhead looked away by turning his attention back to the dance, seeing that the crowd is clapping to the music as they watched Ozawa and Goku dance beautifully.

"Maybe…it's the heat." He said in a denying tone.

Yaone stared at her companion before putting the mirror away. "Gojyo…it's not even 20 degrees at this time of year," she told him. "This is your opportunity of making that guy your soul mate if you somehow find him in this city."

Gojyo stared into Yaone's saffron eyes, looking doubtful. "It'll be a lot harder than finding the saru in a place like this," he told her, showing how big the city is. "Speaking of which, did we get the name of this place?"

Yaone kept silent as she thought for a moment. "Now I think about it, I didn't…" then she saw a passerby, and Yaone began to wave at him. "Sumimasen, sumimasen!" she called. The man looked over to her curiously as he heard her voice. "Hai?" he asked.

"Can you please tell me the name of this town?" Yaone asked politely.

The man nodded in response. "Sure, this is Togenkyo…the Desert Kingdom of Eden." He answered before proceeding.

Both Yaone and Gojyo blinked in shock at the sound of the name. The redhead looked over to the medicine woman, his red eyes are no longer joking. "Yaone…did you remember what Ryouko said twelve years ago?" he asked. The purple-haired woman nodded, her expression is serious.

"No doubt about it…do you think, something bad might happen if we stay here even longer?" she questioned shifting her saffron eyes over to Ozawa and Goku who just did their big finish. Everyone clapped wildly, some even whistled as they throw in some golden coins. "Should we tell Ryouko about this?" Yaone suggested.

Gojyo looked over to Ryouko who is helping Ozawa and Goku to gather up some coins that didn't land into the felt hat. "I'll go tell her." He said before walking over to their gypsy leader. Ryouko handed the hat now filled with gold over to her raven-haired daughter, before congratulating her and send Ozawa over to Yaone's cart to give the hatful of gold to her.

"Oy, Ryouko." He spoke up, catching his leader's attention.

Ryouko turned her attention to Gojyo just when she was about to congratulate Goku for his and Ozawa's performance. "Yes, Gojyo?" she responded.

"Can I speak to you in private?" Gojyo asked.

Ryouko could tell that there is seriousness evident in Gojyo's tone of voice, usually in situations that concerns with if there is something wrong with what town they leave immediately. The dark-haired woman looked over her son and gingerly stroked his unruly brown hair. "Go with your older sister, sweetie." She told him. Goku nodded obediently before running after Ozawa.

Ryouko watched her son ran up to his sister's side, before turning her attention to the younger redhead as her expression became serious. "Is there something that you liked to tell me?" she asked, her dark blue eyes meeting blood red ones.

Gojyo nodded before speaking. "Yeah, do you asked anyone about the name of this town while the girls and I are looking for Goku?" he questioned.

Ryouko thought for a moment before answering to the younger man. "Now that I think about it…it slipped passed my mind," then she looked up to him. "Did you get the name?"

Gojyo nodded. "Yeah…this is Togenkyo."

Ryouko gasped as her sapphire blue eyes widen with horror. She has heard this name twelve years ago…twelve long years since Gojyo first found _him _and brought _him _in to their lives, raising and teaching him the ways of their custom. The very town where the woman has spoke of.

"_Please…keep him safe…keep Goku safe from…the desert kingdom…Togenkyo._"

Gojyo remembered those words as clearly as day itself. Whatever happened back then…they have vowed to never set foot in this town. But they did.

And they didn't even know…until now.

"Pack things up…and we leave here as soon as possible." Ryouko told him.

Gojyo nodded. "Copy that, Ma'am." He said before walking over to his fellow gypsy companions. "Oy, time to pack up." He told them. Jien stared at his younger brother with complete bewilderment. "What! But we just got here in this town!" he exclaimed.

Natsuki stared at him with the same expression. "Yeah, what's up?" he asked.

"Just pack up, dammit!" Gojyo told them, now sounding a bit angry.

That made them picking up their things. "Okay, okay, you don't have to get mad." Jien told him as he packs up his flute. Gojyo rolled his red eyes before walking over to him, and pulled him down to whisper in his ear. When he is done, Jien now finally understood and whispered to the others and they all started to pack quickly.

Goku notices the commotion and walks away from Ozawa's side over to his mother's; he notices an expression of shock and panic in her face. "Kaa-chan, daijoubu desu ka?" he asked with concern.

Ryouko looked over to him, and her face softens as she knelt down before him. "Goku, honey, we're just packing up and we'll be on our way." She told him in a soothing tone, trying to cover up her panicked voice. Goku stared up at his mother with disappointment. "What, why?" he asked.

"Because we have to, Goku." She told him in a stern tone.

"But we have enough money to get some food and a room somewhere, so why do we have to leave?" Goku questioned.

Just as Ryouko could think up a reason why, she senses a presence behind her as a shadow looms over herself and Goku. "Pardon me, miss?" a gruff voice spoke behind her. Ryouko slowly stood up and turned around, seeing a group of guards surrounding her and the gypsies. The others stopped packing their things upon the carts, and stared at the guards straight in the eye, as if to say "We're not as weak as you guys think".

Sensing that her child is scared and automatically hid behind her skirt, Ryouko held him reassuringly as Goku moved up front and hid his face away from the guard from view. The guard didn't care less, as he stared at Ryouko hard.

"May we help you, gentlemen, in some way?" The gypsy leader asked politely, hoping to get a question and then give him an answer and then get out of this town as quickly as possible.

"Yes, will you and your companions come with us?" the guard leader asked.

Yaone stared at them confusion before speaking up. "Wait, what for? We didn't do anything wrong." She said.

Just then one of the guards grab hold of Ozawa, and then the other guard forces the cart door open and dragged Yaone out. "OY, HANASE! HANASE!" Ozawa yelled as she struggled.

Gojyo stood up and made an attempt to rescue the girls, but were stopped by the other two guards. "Hey, what's the big idea!" he demanded.

"Release them, we have orders of taking them as guests, not prisoners, you morons!" the leader commanded. The guards quickly agreed and let them go, fearing for their commander's wrath…and their superior. The guard looked over to Ryouko and bowed in apology. "I apologize, madam, but I have orders of taking you and your companions to the castle." He told her.

Ryouko stared at the guard before her in suspicion as she held Goku tighter against her in a protective manner. "For what may I ask?" she questioned.

-

Angel's Eden Inn…

Sanzo finished the last of his meal, before setting his dirty dishes upon the desk. He sat down by the desk and checked the barrel of his gun to see how many bullets are left. There are only three vacant bullet holes inside the barrel. He then reached for his pack and took out a box filled with bullets and reloads the gun with three bullets.

Sanzo flips the barrel back up and aims it into empty space. He lets out a "humph" before setting his gun upon the desk and walking over to his bed and fell back down as he sighed. "This is going to take a awhile." He muttered to himself.

Then he heard a tapping upon his window, making Sanzo look over and saw a familiar falcon. "Kannon?" he spoke as he got up from his bed, and opened up the window letting the falcon in. He stroked the bird, and saw a rolled up piece of paper tied to her leg. Setting the bird upon the desk, letting her eat the remains of his meal, as Sanzo took the piece of paper from her leg.

He unrolls the paper and reads it:

_Hey, Droopy-Eyes, _

_What's taking so long? You usually take care of your assignments less than 30 minutes! I bet your checking out the brothels there, huh? XD_

_-Kanzeon_

_P.S. If this is going to take this long, can I turn your room into a guest room?_

Sanzo lets out a "tch" before crumpling the message up. He sat down and took out a piece of paper and pen and begins to write down his reply.

_Old Hag,_

_This assassination/bounty hunt is going to take longer than I thought. Think about turning my room into a guest room, and I'll kill you when I get back. _

_-Sanzo_

_P.S. I don't sleep with trashy whores. _

He then rolls his reply up before tying it around Kannon's leg. With Kannon upon his wrist, Sanzo walks over to the window and flew her out, watching the bird fly away towards the horizon. "Tch, checking out brothels, like I would do that," he grumbled.

Then he heard a knock on the door. Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, Sanzo walked back to his desk and held his gun. "Identify yourself." He said.

"The Royal Guard…we need to speak to you." A voice replied from the outside of his room.

Sanzo felt suspicion filling up inside of him. _Just what do these royal hounds want with me? _He thought to himself.

-  
Surprised that Yaone-chan actually cussed? Still in love with Goku-chan's cuteness? Still want to see Sanzo and Goku meet? Well, there's more in the next chappie, including Goku's certain dance debut…and that you have to find that out in the next chappie. XD Let me know if I made any mistakes!


	7. Chapter 7

Ladies and Gentlemen (if there are men)…yaoi fangirls and yaoi fangirls-and possibly yaoi fanboys- here's a new chappie of Paradise Raider. Oh, and a thousand points and 50 bonus goes to Dut, for helping me with this idea. Dut, wherever you are, you are one of my best friends.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Saiyuki, except for Ozawa and the other OCs I've created.

Chapter 7: The Preparations of the Big Night

Palace…

Everyone in the palace is preparing for the emperor's eighteenth birthday for tonight, as his guests are flocking from beyond the lands to Togenkyo. The cooks in the kitchen are cooking up a storm as the decorators are preparing the throne room for the special event. An event that perhaps might be a big hit this year.

_If it's boring like the one last year, I'll have them taken care of like the rest of them. _Nataku thought to himself as he also prepares for the big night.

-

HQ…

"Alright, people, listen up," Homura announced to a group of men in a dark room with the only light they had is the one that is hanging up in the ceiling. "We're moving to Plan B: Operation Take out the Mad King…" he paused for a moment as he pressed a slide button and a picture of Nataku appeared on screen.

"If he gets hold of Hidden Moon, the elite assassin in the underworld, then we have no choice but to move up to plan C, that which our rookies will understand later," Homura continue on. "So if there's any question, feel free to ask."

That's when Kougaiji raised up his hand. "I've got one." He spoke.

"Shoot."

"What's Plan C?"

Homura is silent, and after a few moments, he finally spoke up. "You and your sister will find that out later." He told him.

A large muscular man chuckled as he gently patted Kougaiji on the back. "Too bad for you, kid…but good for us." He joked.

Kougaiji glared up at the man beside him, his light-violet eyes are filled with irritation. "I'm not a kid!" he yelled.

The rest of the team chuckled softly before seeing Homura's serious expression and quickly they all shut up. "So, Homura-sama, you've got a floor plan on this?" a blue-haired man asked. Homura nodded. "I never thought you've asked, Soutou," then with that he pressed the slide button and Nataku's picture switched over to a couple of pictures that looks like blueprints for a big house…a _really _big house.

"Shunrei and her assistant are kind enough to make a copy of these blueprints to the castle, we'll sneak in through the back door disguised as servants while Shunrei and her partner keep the cooks and the guards busy…then if I gave out the signal, we'll strike."

Than a young black-haired man raised up his hand. "Sir, one question: what would we do if one of us get caught and fail?" he asked.

Homura smirked as he looked at his chosen scout. "Like we always do: Break in and save your ass before execution day."

-

Palace hallway…

"The emperor's right-hand woman will escort you all to your guest room, she'll be here in a minute." A guardsman told Ryouko.

The older woman bowed down before him in respect. "I understand, sir, arigato gozaimasou." She replied.

The guardsman bowed back before leaving the gypsies alone to look around in awe. "Man, look at this place…whoever is in charge is one hell of a lucky guy." Gojyo whistled in amusement. Ozawa looked around the furniture and the knick-knacks in awe and wonder. "Such beautiful things, they must have really good taste." She said.

Jien looked over the two before putting on his serious expression. "Don't even think about stealing, you two, you know what happens if we smuggle one out of a town or city." He warns them.

"Hai!" Gojyo and Ozawa chorused.

Yaone sighed as she shook her head. "They're gonna steal something, aren't they?" she asked.

Tomofumi nodded as his blue eyes are filled with concern and slight humor. "I guess so, my dear." He replied.

Aki laughed softly as she stared at her red-haired son and the young brunette. "They never change do they?" she asked, sitting upon one of the satin chaise.

Ozawa ogled in front of a beautiful paining before her. "Goku, is this great or what? We totally hit the jackpot!" she said. Then the older girl received no reply from her younger brother. "Goku?" she spoke turning around to look over to him. The boy is looking around his surroundings, taking everything into memory…his expression looks lost…and confused?

Feeling concern for her younger brother, Ozawa walked over to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Goku, daijoubu desu ka?" she asked.

Goku shook out of his trance-like state before looking up to his older sister. "Nani?" he spoke, now sounding and looking normal. Ozawa looked down to her younger brother with concern. "You looked…lost, are you okay?" she asked again.

The brunet blinked before nodding, his cute face lit up with a beautiful smile. "Hai, daijoubu!" he replied with a cheerful tone. Ozawa didn't look convinced as she stared at Goku straight in the eye, sapphire boring into topaz. "Are you sure? You looked out of it, by my opinion." She said.

Goku shook his head. "Yadda, yadda, I'm fine, really," He said. "It's just that I'm a bit nervous about the fact that we have to perform for someone so powerful."

Ozawa stared at her little brother for one last time before shrugging. "Suit yourself, baby brother." She said before walking over to another pretty knick-knack to ogle and admire. Goku softly breathed a sigh of relief. It was close…but he knew that his older sister is right; he does look lost and out of it. Goku knew that he felt something weird by the first time that he set foot inside the castle.

It was the same feeling as the one back in the market place, where he suddenly plunges into a world of eternal darkness. But the feeling is stronger than before…something inside of him is screaming at Goku to remember something. Only the problem is: he didn't know what to remember.

_This is getting too weird…first the market place, but now this place? _Goku thought to himself. _My mind is screaming at me…saying like try to remember. But remember what? I haven't been to this place in my whole life!_

The young child is so into his thoughts that he didn't notice his mother's voice. "Goku…Goku!" his mother called out. Goku shook his head again and looked up to his mother and sees concern glowing in her dark sapphire eyes. "H-hai, Kaa-chan?" he responded. Ryouko walked over to her son and gingerly touched his chocolate hair.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" she spoke in a gentle tone.

Goku nodded in response. "Aa." He replied, hiding up his confused expression from earlier.

Ryouko smiled at his answer. "I know how you feel, baby, it's kinda scary for performing for someone so powerful and important, ne?" she told him.

The child nodded. "A-Aa." He answered.

"You can say that again…" Yaone spoke up. "This is quite nerve-wrecking; I can even feel my own knees shaking!"

Then a young dark-haired woman came in and walked up to them. She is dressed in a skintight leather ensemble and high-heeled boots. There is a bone-chilling glare in her hazel brown eyes, Goku quickly ducked behind his mother in fright. Ryouko noticed her there, and tries to look and act polite as possible.

"I'd take that you're Saya-san, am I right?" she asked.

The woman, now known as Saya, glared at the latter before responding. "Yes…just follow me, your rooms have been prepared." She told them in a cold tone.

Then she turned her back and slowly walked off. Everyone glared at her before walking after her. Gojyo lets out a soft "tch" before leaning in Goku in a whisper. "Who put a bee in her panties?" he whispered in a joking manner. The younger boy giggled softly as he walked closely to his mother.

-

The Streets…

"So…this emperor, you'd say that he's targeted by a particular rebellion gang?" Sanzo asked as he was escorted through the streets by the guards. The guard leader nodded. "Hai, they called themselves Satan's Jewels, and about two years ago, they've successfully assassinated Li Touten, the previous emperor," he explained. "His wife is shocked by this and made her son, Nataku-sama, an emperor early."

Sanzo nodded as he listens. "Interesting." He simply said.

The guard leader nodded. "And ever since than, Nataku-sama made the Satan's Jewels gang the main targets for bounty hunters," he went on. "But each and every one of the world's best bounty hunters ends up in failure. These guys are well organized and were able to foil their plans easily," then he looked over his shoulder to Sanzo.

"You happened to came across one of their gang members, do you?" he asked.

Sanzo nodded. "Yeah, but I lost him and got something else instead," he replied. _And I hope I'll keep that image out of my head for the rest of my life. _"But I'm actually on a hunt on the Houtou siblings; I'm doing this for Yukino-sama's request."

One of the guards overheard him and walked up beside him. "You mean you're actually hunting down _the_ Houtou siblings for _the _Yukino-sama?" he asked.

Sanzo looked over to him in the corner in his eye, looking dour and apathetic. "Yeah, and you got a problem with that?" he questioned.

The guard shook his head. "No…it's just that we've heard that the Houtou siblings joined up with Satan's Jewels about few days ago," He replied. "And we also hear that Yukino-sama is throwing herself into Nataku-sama to be his bride."

Sanzo perked up a bit by the sudden news. _Interesting…so they joined up with the rebellion to get even with the emperor…that reminds me, is the emperor really that tyrannical?_

As he was thinking over, Sanzo didn't notice the guard leader stopping in front of him. "Here we are, Hidden Moon," the guard leader announced in front of a magnificent castle. "The royal palace of Nataku-sama himself."

-

Guest room…

"Here is your room, I'm sure it'll hold all of you here." Saya informed them in a flat and cold tone. Everyone entered inside and was extremely amazed by the sight before them. The guest bedroom has four poster queen-sized beds with golden satin curtains and was beautifully decorated with exotic furniture.

"Wah…sugoi!" Goku exclaimed as he ran past the leather clad woman to look out the window.

"How gorgeous, look at this room!" Yaone commented.

Saya gave them one last spine-chilling glare before heading towards the sliding door. "Your only purpose of being here is to entertain the emperor and his guests for the party, the emperor will summon you all when he's ready," she told them. "If you all need anything, just call." And with that, Saya leaves the room as she closed the door behind her. Gojyo lets out a sigh as he plops down on the nearest bed.

"Damn, that bitch is scary!" he said, as if relived to get it out of his chest.

Tomofumi nodded as he sat down on a soft-cushioned chair. "You said it, I swear, her eyes are like x-rays of ice." He agreed.

Ryouko looked around at her companions before clapping her hands to get their attention. "Minna, now's not the time to relax right now, we have to decide on what dance we must put on for the emperor." Then she looked over to her son. "Goku, please come here."

The boy looked away from the window and over to his mother. "Hai!" he replied as he ran over to her side. Everyone gathered around the small table and planned out their decision on what they are going to perform on their big night. Goku squeezed himself between his mother and older sister as they all planned out their performance.

-

HQ…

"So, correct me if I'm wrong, won't the Hidden Moon be there too?" Kougaiji spoke up.

Homura's smirk widens a bit. "I thought you never ask, kiddo," he spoke.

"Don't call me kiddo!"

"Sorry, anyways, we'll be striking Hidden Moon right…"

-

Guest room…

"Here is your room, Hidden Moon-sama." A young maid told him, as she led the blond into his guest room. The girl blushed slightly as the older man passed her and takes a look around. "Nice digs." Sanzo muttered in slight amusement.

The maid tries her best not to blush deeper as she looked up to Sanzo bashfully. "The f-f-feast will be ready, sir, and-and I w-will let you know if the emperor wants you by his side soon." She said.

Sanzo looked over to her with a dead-pan expression, noticing her bashful expression. "Aa." He replied.

The maid bowed before him in respect before taking her leave and closing the door behind her. Sanzo sighed as he plopped himself upon the bed. "Damn, women these days are stupider by the minute." He muttered. Sanzo stared up at the whiteness of the ceiling for a minute before sitting up and walking over to his pack.

"Oh, well, time to prepare for…"

-

"Tonight will be the night that I will see this boy myself," Nataku said softly to himself as he fixes his shirt a bit, while standing in front of a mirror. Then he heard a knocking sound outside of his door. "Identify yourself." He ordered.

"It is I, sire, Saya." His second-in-command's voice responded.

Nataku looked over the door from the mirror. "Come in." he replied, granting Saya's permission. Saya opens the door and successfully hid her awe from the sight of her emperor. Nataku is dressed in a brown leather V-collar shirt and black leather pants and matching boots. His black hair is pulled up in a low ponytail, tied up by a white band.

_So handsome… _Saya thought as she stared at him in a dreamy way, but quickly noticed Nataku's slightly annoyed expression.

"It's almost time for the celebration, are you ready, Nataku-sama?" she asked.

Nataku responded with a smirk. "Of course, Saya, I always am." He replied, before following his second-in-command out the door.

_Tonight, _Nataku thought as he followed his subordinate down the hall. _Tonight will be the night…_

-

The gypsies' room…

"Tonight will be the night to use…_it_." Ryouko announced.

Everybody gasped at the mention of _it_. "Ryouko, you can't be serious!" Yaone exclaimed. Gojyo looked at the older woman with piercing red eyes that are now filled with perplexity. "Yeah, we only used that if it's necessary." He agreed.

Jien stared at Ryouko, his face held a serious frown. "Ryouko…is this really necessary for this event?" he questioned.

The older dark-haired woman looked at the younger gypsies, before nodding. Her face is serious and stern. "Yes, this dance is really necessary, and I'm sure my children will do fine with it," then she looked over to her children with her expression softening a bit. "Right, kids?" she asked.

Ozawa looked up to her mother and nodded, looking a bit doubtful. "I think so…but what if it brings out the perverted sides of the audience…" then she lets out a gasp. "What if the emperor is a perverted pedophile!" she exclaimed. Tomofumi placed a reassuring hand upon the young girl's shoulder.

"Hey, hey, no need to be freaking out, I'm sure that the emperor isn't like that," then he looked over to the young brunet. "Ne, Goku-kun?" he asked the young boy.

The boy looked over to the older man with wide topaz eyes and nodded slowly. "H-hai." He said softly, sounding nervous. Then he felt two warm arms encircling around him and pulled into a protective loving embrace from the back. Goku looked up and see his mother's reassuring smile. "It'll be ok, I promise you, my child." She told him in a soothing tone.

Goku stared into his mother's dark blue eyes and nodded, returning the smile. "Hai." He said.

"Yeah, if this emperor fancy-pants is a perverted pedophile…maybe we could get out of this town as quickly as possible if Ozawa go berserk!" Gojyo laughed.

That earns him a small pillow in the face, causing the red-haired man to fall back onto the floor in a loud thud. Gojyo jumped back up and glared at Ozawa, who is also glaring back. "WHY YOU LITTLE…YOU WANNA FIGHT!" he yelled.

"BRING IT ON, GIANT RED ROACH!" Ozawa yelled back in a challenging tone.

WHAM!

WHAM!

Ryouko and Aki stood over the two younger gypsies as they both rubs her fists; Gojyo and Ozawa held their heads in pain, before looking up to the gypsy leader. "Mom, that is so uncalled for!" the dark-haired girl whined.

"Yeah, this is injustice, Ma!" Gojyo agreed.

Then they both quickly silenced when both of their mothers glared down at them sternly. "You two realized that this is a serious matter, do you?" Ryouko asked.

Gojyo and Ozawa set themselves into a knelling position and held their heads down in shame. "Hai." They both chorused in union. Aki also glared down at them sternly, with her hands on her hips. "You two better be on your best behavior tonight, otherwise, we wouldn't eat for tonight." She told them.

"Not to mention, camp out again." Jien added.

Both Gojyo and Ozawa nodded.

"Hai, Okaa-san." Gojyo said.

"Hai, Aki-san." Ozawa said.

Ryouko nodded as she looked down at her daughter and gypsy companion. "Well, that settles that," then she looked over to the other gypsies. "Now, on with the subject here, Ozawa and Goku have been practicing this for a while, so it's no problem for them to memorize this when performing."

"But what about the music, Ryouko? You know as well as we do that this dance needs a particular music that has a catchy atmosphere." Natsuki said.

Ryouko looked over to her companion and gave him a small smile. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about that," she told him. "Natsuki, you're still needed in this one," then she looked over to Jien. "Jien-kun, I know that you're practicing the guitar with Tomofumi sometimes, so now is the good time to put your skills to the test along with Tomofumi, and Gojyo, you'll handle the vocals, you know the lyrics already."

The redhead nodded. "Right, Ryouko." He said, as he stood up.

"What can I do to help, Ryouko?" Yaone asked.

The dark haired woman looked over to the lavender-haired latter. "Yaone, you…"

-

HQ…

"…handle the guards if things get messy, okay, Hakkai?" Homura asked.

The green-eyed man nodded, while leaning against the wall. "Hai." He replied.

The mismatched-eyed man looked over to the platinum-blond who is also leaning against the wall with his step-brother. "Hakuryu, you watched your older brother's back, okay?" he asked.

Hakuryu nodded as he gave his leader a small smile. "You can count on me, sir," He said. "I'll make sure that my brother wouldn't go overboard on the slaughter."

Kougaiji stared at him in confusion before looking over to the older man who has both black hair and eyes beside him. "What is Hakuryu talking about? Isn't Hakkai like the nice guy around here?" he whispered to the man.

The dark-haired man shook his head as he leans in. "Here, he is, but whenever on a mission to foil the emperor," then he paused by looking over to Hakkai for a minute. "This guy is a demon…he can kill without even a hint of remorse or mercy. Don't know the exact details, though…he just kept things to himself, I've tried to get Hakuryu talking though, but he's just the same as Hakkai." Kougaiji stared at him for a moment before looking over to Hakkai. There's nothing dangerous or demonic about the older latter, he seems kind and pleasant.

_But then again, you can't judge a book by its cover, right? _Kougaiji thought to himself as he stared at the brunet.

"Kougaiji…" Homura's voice broke Kougaiji's train of thoughts and caused him to shift his attention to the older man. "Yeah?" The maroon-haired teen responded.

Then Homura looked over to the others. "Hakkai, Hakuryu."

The Cho brothers nodded in response. "Homura," Hakkai spoke.

Then the black-haired man looked over to the blue-haired man and his gang. "Fallen Angel Mercenaries." He spoke.

Soutou and his gang placed their right fists to their hearts and bowed down a bit. "Sir." They chorused.

Homura takes a good look at his chosen men before speaking further. "Men, tonight's the night that we might have the chance to take the tyrant out…and perhaps, increasing our chance to search for the true heir if he's alive," he said. "If there is any doubt or fear in any of you, I won't force you to go on this mission."

So far, Homura didn't find a slightest hint of doubt or fear in the faces of the men that he has chosen…not even in the face of his new recruit. "I guess all of you are without doubt are the best men that I've ever worked with," he said. "Now…are you all ready for this?"

"We are." They all chorused.

Homura nodded before throwing out his arm. "Then move out, men!"

-

Sanzo's room…

Sanzo checks the bullets in his gun, before flipping it back in place before pointing the gun at air for the second time today. Then he hears a soft sound of knocking on the door. "It's open." He replied, lowering his gun. The door opened revealing the same maid who showed him into his room. "Hidden Moon-sama, are you ready?" she asked in a soft and shy tone.

Sanzo stared at the woman before nodding. "Yeah." He answered flatly, as he tucked his gun in the back of his pants. Then he followed the maid out of his room and into the hallway.

_Hopefully, something interesting might happen tonight. _Sanzo thought to himself.

-

The throne room…

Everyone is inside the throne room, looking at their best. The women gossiped as the men chatted with each other over the good times and/or how they are doing in other kingdoms or something like that. Yukino looked around the room, sipping her sake as she scans the room for the emperor.

_I may not have my favorite necklace with me, but at least I have this dress that will certainly catch his attention. _She thought gleefully as she drank her sake. Yukino is dressed in a pink cheongsam, with the silts bringing up to her hips, revealing her long bare legs and there is a peek-a-boo on the center of her dress to reveal her sort-of ample chest.

Then to her joy, the emperor, Nataku came in with his second-in-command. Everyone turned to him and greeted him in a respectful and polite way. Some girls swoon at the sight of him, and Yukino happens to be one of those type of girls. _Now's my chance. _Yukino thought to herself as she placed her sake bowl down upon the serving table, before walking over to the emperor.

Her hips swayed as she approached the dark-haired king and tries to look sexy in front of him. "Good evening and happy birthday, your highness." She greeted in a sickening sexy tone, battering her teal eyes as she held out her hand.

Nataku stared at her with hidden disgust and annoyance. _Great, another whored out fan who wants to be laid with me. _He thought to himself.

"Thank you for the birthday greeting, Miss…" he began as he reluctantly took her hand.

"Yukino." The woman introduced herself in a pathetic seducing tone.

Nataku could have sworn that he can feel his stomach churn as he placed a soft kiss upon the woman's hand. "Yukino-san." He greeted. _Note to self: wash lips after the party. _

"So, are you enjoying the party so far?" Nataku asked politely, hoping to get this over with and watch the performance. Yukino giggled before answering the emperor's question. "Why yes, I'm having quite fun…" she came a bit closer to Nataku. "But it'll be more fun if it's just the two of us after the party."

Then Saya stepped in between her and her lord, glaring at her intensively. "Yukino-sama, Nataku-sama is a bit busy right about now, so it's best for you to leave him be." She told her, her tone of voice sounds like she's going to break Yukino's face.

The pink haired woman stared at her before glaring at her back. "Well, if it's what the king wants, good evening." Then with a huff, she stamped away from them, disappearing into the crowd.

Nataku lets out a sigh before looking over to his subordinate. "Thank you." He said gratefully.

Saya bowed a bit before her lord. "Anything for you, my lord." She replied.

Nataku gave her a small smirk, before feeling a hand upon his shoulder. The emperor doesn't have to look over to see who it is. "Your majesty, it's time." Chin Yisou told him. Nataku nodded at his fortune-teller, knowing what is he talking about. "Right," he said, before looking over to Saya. "Saya, send two of the maids to fetch our entertainers and the assassin." He ordered.

Saya bowed down before responding. "Yes, sir." She said before walking away to find one of the maids. Nataku watched her walk away for a few seconds, before turning away to take a stand in front of his throne. "May I have your undivided attention, please?" he announced.

As if on instinct, everyone turned their attention to Nataku. Mentally smirking, Nataku continues on with his announcement. "I suppose, you all enjoying this, am I right?" he asked. Then he receives positive responses from numerous people, and his mental smirk widens. "Well, you're in a special surprise…so special, that you're not able to forget this night. _Ever._"

-

The Gypsies' Room…

"Ok, everyone understands what their supposed to do?" Ryouko asked.

Everyone nodded, getting different responses like, "yeah" and "uh-huh". A smile appears on Ryouko's beautiful face. "Good." She spoke. Then they all heard a knock on their guest room door. "God, I hope it's not that lady with the x-ray eyes," Gojyo groaned. "I'd swear she sent icy cold chills down my spine at the mere thought or sight of her."

Yaone walked over to the door, and opens it, and the gypsies are surprised to see that the one at the door is not Saya, but one of the maids. "Nataku-sama wants you all at the throne room." She told them. Ryouko nodded. "I understand," then Ryouko looked over to everyone else in the room. "Everybody ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, we are." Goku replied.

The maid smiled politely to them, before speaking up. "Well, if you all are ready, please follow me." She told them, before walking away. Everyone automatically followed her down the hall, Goku stand close to his mother…until he felt a slight throbbing pain again.

-

Another hallway…

As Sanzo and the maid walked down the hallway, the blond looked over to the young girl. "So, is there a reason why I'm needed at your emperor's birthday party?" he asked. The maid kept on walking, not facing him. "His m-majesty needs you by hi-his side in any case a rebel is there to kill him, sir," she told him.

Sanzo nodded. "Just as I thought." He said softly to himself.

"And-and I heard that th-there's going to be a special performance this year." The maid added.

For once in his life, Sanzo looked over to her with a hint of interest evident in his cold-hard expression. "A special performance?" he asked.

The maid nodded. "Yes, I've heard that Nataku-sama hired a small group of gypsies to be his performers this year," she said, now suddenly sounded a bit more confident. "I don't know why though, but whenever he's unsatisfied, Nataku-sama has that performer executed."

_Executed if he's not satisfied huh? Wonder how his parents raised him as a child. _Sanzo thought to himself. "Tell me, do you know what the gypsies that your master has hired look like?" he asked.

The maid shook her head as she kept on walking. "W-well, no, I'd just heard from the guards who brought them in," she said. "But one of them says something about a cute little boy…but that's all I know." Sanzo nodded in understanding. "I see." He flatly said, sounding uninterested. But his eyes held a great interest on whom and what is this gypsy boy look like. Then sensing that he is feeling interest in this, Sanzo mentally snorted.

_Tch, why am I interested in this, they're nothing but a group of petty traveling thieves that are here for only money. _He thought to himself.

But from what Sanzo didn't know is that how wrong he is.

-

Hallway…

Goku groans softly as he held his forehead. _No…not tonight, please, not tonight. _He prayed softly as he tries to ease the pain, which it slowly became stronger and stronger as they approached the throne room. Ryouko noticed this, and looked over to her son with concern. "Goku…are you all right?" she asked.

Goku looked up to his mother with his trademark cheerful smile. "I'm fine, Mom, really, there's no need to be worried about." He told her, hiding his pain.

But his mother didn't look too convinced. "Are you sure? Maybe you should sit this one out." She suggested, placed her arm across his shoulders. But Goku shook his head, his smile still plastered on his adorable face. "No, really, Kaa-chan, I'm fine, it's just that my head hurts a little, there's no need to be worried about." He reassured her. Ryouko stared at him for a minute before nodding in understanding.

"I see." She spoke, before walking on.

Goku mentally sighs with relief. If his mother makes him sit this one out, they wouldn't earn as much money as the previous dances they've performed in the past. Goku knew that he's the most important member of their group…he's their pillar, their little albatross, and their good luck charm. He's also one of the main attractions along with his older sister.

_I'll do my best…I won't let a little thing like a headache get in my way, _Goku thought to himself with determination. _I'm been practicing this for months and it's going to pay off, and then it'll make Kaa-chan and Onee-chan proud of me. _

"Here we are," the maid announced as they approached into the throne room.

-

The throne room…

Nataku sees the maid with the gypsies behind her above the crowd, and smiles with self-satisfaction as the maid bows in respect before letting the gypsies to enter and leaves. "Ah, here they are." He said. Everyone turned their attention to the gypsies and stared at them. Some stared at them with awe while others stared at them with intensity and distrust. Ryouko stared back at them as she leads her companions into the crowd with her head held up high, while Goku follows behind her, hiding himself from the stares of the strange people around them.

His bare feet touched the coldness of the hard floor beneath him; it's not really as pleasant as he thought. Goku is really used to the warmth of the desert sands and the soft grass of the oasis…but this is really different.

The crowd parts a way for them until the gypsies are upon the center of the throne room before the king himself. Ryouko gently coaxed her child to come out from behind her, and Goku did as he told, only with his head down. Nataku sees this and mentally smirk at this. _Well, well, well…what do we have here? _He thought to himself as his golden eyes lingers upon the child.

Ryouko bows before the king in respect, before speaking. "Your majesty, we are honored to be your performers." She spoke in the most respectful and polite tone. Nataku shook his head as he stared down at the gypsy leader. "Oh, no, no need to be, really." He told her, before shifting his eyes over to the young brunet.

Ozawa stared at the king with suspicion, as she noticed his eye color. _That's weird…this guy has the same eye color as Goku…_then a dreaded thought came to her. _What if he's…_but then she stopped herself as Ozawa mentally smirked. _No way, golden eyes must be as common as blue, green, brown, and etc. _

"Sir, I promise you, that the dance that we will perform for you will be the most memorable for you and your guests," Ryouko said.

Nataku looked at her with interest. "And who will be dancing for me?" he questioned.

Ryouko placed her arms around Ozawa and Goku. "My children, they are the finest dancers under my tutelage." She said. Ozawa tries to look polite as possible, while Goku kept his head down out of shyness. Nataku stared at the child and noticed what a nice figure that he has.

"Really now?" he asked. Then Nataku stepped back and sat back upon his throne. "Well then, whenever you're ready."

Ryouko nodded. "Thank you, your highness." She said, before signaling the others to set up and prepare. Ozawa led her younger brother to the center of the room, while the others are setting up the instruments on the sidelines. "Do your best, baby brother." Ozawa whispered to Goku. The brunet nodded in response to the older girl.

"Okay." He spoke softy as they both position for the start of the music.

-

The Hallway…

"Here we are, sir," the maid told him softly. "The party is right down that doorway."

Sanzo nodded. "Thank you." He said in a monotone. The young girl bows before him and then leaves. Sanzo then walks down the hallway, and approaches the door. For some odd reason, his heart started to race, and his palms slowly began to sweat. Sanzo even noticed that his hand is shaking as it reaches for one of the knobs.

_What the hell is wrong with me? _The assassin thought to himself. _Why does it feel like by the time I open this door, my entire life will change forever? _

With a strong amount of will power, Sanzo forces his hand upon the knob and gripes it tightly. "Fuck with this shit." He mutters to himself, before forcing it open and was greeted to the start of music…and something else before him.

-

TBC

Please let me know what you think of this and please give me the heads up on the mistakes I've made. Thank you. Oh, and September 18 is the day I'm turning 15, YAHT-ZEE! XD

Oh, and I also need suggestions on a song that Ozawa and Goku should dance to…the only song I've come up is Dante's Cove theme song. Anyone got ideas? The song has to have like a slight sensuous and erotic feel, and a hint of allure. Kinda like belly-dancing.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, people, here's what you've all been waiting for…chapter 8 of Paradise Raider. Please enjoy Goku's dancing debut. Please note that I don't own Dante's Rock Theme that is performed by Eric Allan, whom I doubt you've all heard of him and neither do I but this is a really catchy song to belly-dance with. And also, I've tried my best to make the lyrics from listening to the mp3…sorry if it sucked.

Disclaimer: I know that I might have said this a thousand times but I don't own Saiyuki or The Scorpion King, but I do own the OCs.

Note to Dut: Dut, if you're reading this, you've earned a thousand points and fifty bonus along with this gift I've made...a dvd of Goku's dancing. Please enjoy.

Chapter 8: The Dance of Desire

As the guards stood in patrol in front of the palace, they didn't notice figures running through the shadows. The group of cloaked figures, sneaked passed the guards and came around the back to the servants' quarters. The leader shifted by the wall and knocked on the wooden surface in a Morse-code style. Then the door responded by opening, revealing a beautiful young dirty-blond woman and a young black-haired girl with a yellow bandanna, each holding a bundle of clothes.

"Finally, you guys are here." The blond woman whispered, before she and the young girl handed them the clothes.

"Here are the clothes, now hurry and change, before anyone can see you," the woman told them. "We'll be waiting for you guys at the throne room."

Homura nodded as he and Kougaiji took the clothes from the women. "Thanks, Shunrei, we owe you and Houmei one." He whispered to them.

Shunrei smiled at them before looking over to Kougaiji. "Hey, I never seen you before, are you a new recruit?" she asked.

Kougaiji nodded as he quickly took off his cloak. "Yeah, I am." He answered as he prepares to remove his shirt. Shunrei and Houmei both blush a bit as they both quickly look away. "We…have to go back to work, don't want to arouse suspicions." Houmei said quickly before walking away.

Shunrei nodded before looking over to her comrades. "Good luck, you guys." She said, before leaving with the door half closed.

Kougaiji watched her leave before quickly changed into the servants' clothes along with the others.

-

The Throne Room…

Goku takes a deep breath and closes his eyes before he and his sister started to move to the music. Slowly but gracefully they moved their arms, hands and fingers as their bodies began to sway to the music. Gojyo silently snapped his fingers as he also sway to the music before singing.

"Like a knife in my heart…" he sang. "I'm dying…dying to be with you…"

Even with his eyes closed, Goku could still keep up to the rhythm to the song as he danced. His body swayed to the music as his feet move gracefully on the floor. His mother stood by, watching her children with pride…but at the same time with worry. _As soon as we get our payment, we'll leave this place quick…before something might happen. _Ryouko thought to herself, as she crossed her arms over her chest to make them stop shaking with worry.

"Burning inside me…dying…dying to be,"

--

Sanzo watched the two gypsy dancers perform in the middle of the room as the music fills the silence of the room. They are beautiful for young teens, but his eyes linger upon the boy. Sure the dark-haired girl is pretty, but the young brunet boy is another thing. He is an example of human perfection.

_My god…he's so beautiful…_ Sanzo thought with awe as he was about to come closer to get a better view. But then he stopped himself. _NO! I might not be into women, but I'm certainly not into little kids! I'm not a pedophile with a shota complex!_

Then Sanzo looked up to the gypsy boy again, and then he found himself drawn into him. _ But…he's just so… _then he is now lost at words. This is the first time Sanzo has ever became so intrigued. Then next thing he knew, his legs started to move on their own, passing each party guest to get closer to the performance. As he got through, Sanzo has a good look at the boy.

Long flowing chocolate-brown hair, ribbon-red lips that looked sweet to kiss, flawless beautifully tanned skin that looked smooth and soft enough to touch, and a strange and yet exotic attire that shows off a figure that can outmatch a girl's. His dancing skills are superb, sure the dark haired girl with him is as good as him, but the boy is a creature with absolute grace…almost unearthly. His body flows to the music like water flowing through the river.

When the boy started to twirl a bit, his sash and pants twirled along with him, making it look a bit more like a dress as the charms attached to the sash clanked together like wind-chimes. It filled the blond assassin with awe and wonder as he continues to watch, his violet eyes never leaves the beautiful form of the young dancer. The only thing is disappointing Sanzo is the fact that boy's eyes are closed.

_Damn, if only I know what his eyes are like. _

--

"Like a moth to a flame…I'm dying, dying to be with you…run back to me or get out…I'm dying to be with you."

Nataku watched the boy danced, his golden eyes didn't leave the beautiful creature that is dancing so flawlessly. _My God…he's so beautiful…_ he thought with awe as he watched the child dance with grace. Nataku couldn't take his eyes off of the swaying body as it moves so…seductively, if that's the right word to describe it.

"When I first saw you, a feeling crept over me. You'll be my savior with one kiss would set me free…"

But he is secretly disappointed that the dancer has his eyes closed. He is dancing well with his eyes closed, but Nataku has a dying urge to force them open and gaze those beautiful orbs of his.

_Damn it, if only I know what his eyes are like. _

-

The Servants' Quarters…

"Okay, everyone ready?" Homura asked.

Everyone nodded, as Kougaiji fixes the collar of his white outfit. It's a simple servant's outfit, like you see in fancy restaurants: a white polo shirt and a pair of black pants. "We're ready." The teen replied.

Homura nodded before taking a tray of hors-dovers and going out the door. The others did the same and Kougaiji takes a tray filled with cups of sake. He cracks his knuckles in his free hand as Kougaiji walks out of the door.

_Just you wait, Nataku…you're gonna pay for all the hell you've put us all through. _

As Kougaiji exits out of the door, he and the others are greeted with the sound of music.

-

Throne room…

As Hakkai followed closely behind his younger step-brother, he hears a familiar voice.

"Your flesh and your blood…it's just ace of sacrifice, do not resist me eternal like as it's my sin."

It didn't took him long to recognized the voice and automatically, Hakkai looked over and saw the same red-haired gypsy man who saved him from the assassin from the alley. _That man from this afternoon. _Hakkai thought. "It's him…" he spoke softly. Hearing this, Hakuryu look over and stared at his older brother with concern.

"Nii-san, daijoubu?" he whispered.

Hakkai blinked and shook his head a bit before looking over to his younger step-brother. "Nani?" he whispered back. The platinum-blond looked up to the brunet with red eyes filled with concern. "You looked…out of it, are you all right?" He whispered, trying to keep his voice as low as possible. Hakkai gave him a reassuring smile as he kept a plate filled with appetizers up.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." He reassures him. Then with that, Hakkai quickly walk off. Hakuryu watched him walk away before looking over to the dance floor, and then take a double back when he saw…her.

_That girl from the alleyway. _He thought as he sees his dark-haired savior dance.

Hakuryu swallowed a lump in his throat as the ebony-haired girl ran a hand through her dark hair as her body swayed while her hand travels down from her chest to her bare stomach. _Oh, man…and I thought she's hotter than before! Crap, I think I'm getting a nose-bleed! _Hakuryu quickly pulled out a handkerchief out of his pocket and covered it with his nose as he quickly walks away in the other direction. He sets the plate filled with appetizers down on a nearby table while holding the piece of white cloth to his nose.

Gathering up some courage to look, Hakuryu managed to look at the girl as she dances to the music that sounds strangely erotic, especially the way she dances. _She's so beautiful…_ that's the first thought that came to Hakuryu's mind. He also noticed the lusty glances coming from some of the men that are watching the performance. It fills the teen with disgust and jealousy to see that.

_Damn it, these perverted old geezers are staring at her like a piece of meat… _Hakuryu thought with anger before stopping himself. _Wait a minute…I've only met this girl once, and I'm acting like I'm… _Then he mentally shook his head. _No way, I have to focus on this mission. I can't have myself distracted right now!_

Then he looks back at the gypsy girl again, noticing the radiating beauty from her.

_Although…she is beautiful. _Hakuryu mused as he briefly remembers their kiss from the alley that causes a rosy tint on his pale cheeks.

Hakkai tries his best to keep focus on the mission, but hearing the voice of the man who saved him is just so…intoxicating. That is, if intoxicating is the right word for this. _I have to focus here, I can't have myself get distracted by some…gypsy-guy. _He thought to himself furiously. But the sound of the red-haired man's singing voice is just so…so…beautiful. _Great, I can't get myself to concentrate here…why am I thinking about him, let alone wanting to listen to his voice even more?! _

Then a brief image of the red-haired gypsy kissing him from this afternoon flashed through his eyes and it causes him to flush a little. _Damn…and I thought being gay is tough. _He thought to himself before taking a quick glance at the redhead before walking over to a random person to offer an appetizer.

Homura wanders away from his comrades, trying not to gain as much attention as possible. So far, the guards didn't recognize them, so it's a good sing for them. _So far so good…now after the emperor's entertainment, we'll unleash a smoke bomb and cause a little confusion before surrounding Nataku and kill him. _Homura thought as he walks through the crowd. _Speaking of Nataku's entertainers, I wonder whom he hired this time. _

As the bi-color eyed man look over, he noticed that most of the men are staring lustfully at the entertainers on the dance floor as the music plays. Homura looked over and spot a young gypsy girl dancing as her body swayed to the sensual music. _That's new, that rat bastard hired a gypsy girl to do the entertaining… _just as Homura is about to walk away, a young boy appears up to the girl's side, causing for Homura to take a double take as he sees the boy's face.

_Wait a minute…that kid…masaka._

-

Dance Floor…

"Get what you wish for…like a moth to a flame…"

That's Yaone's cue to sing along. "I can't keep this desire from you…"

Some of the men stared at the young girl with longing desire, but most of the men's eyes lingers upon Goku the most. The way he moves his body, it brings out the other side of them…lust, longing, and desire, the dark emotions that lingers within them. Goku could feel the stares that he is sensing from the men, even though his eyes are closed. Even though it's like this as long as he could remember, Goku couldn't get used to it, it always makes his skin crawl.

"I'm dying…dying to be with you…"

"I won't stop, until I capture you…"

When he feels the urge to open his eyes, Goku opened them slightly to look up at the one who hired them as he continues to dance. When he gets a good glimpse at his eyes, Goku sees them in complete shock; they're golden…like his.

_Nani?!_

Just then the headache returns, this time it's even more painful than the last one. Goku stops dancing and held his head in pain. _No…not now…please not now…_ Goku silently pleaded. But the pain became unbearable by the second, causing him to fell on his knees. He barely noticed the music stopping, and the voices of concern of his friends and family.

"Goku!"

"Goku-chan!"

"Oy, saru, daijoubu?!"

"Goku! Goku! Just hang in there, Goku!"

"Are you all right, kiddo?"

But Goku couldn't hear them as he clenched his head in pain. As he did so, images began to flash before his eyes. The flash of light…a green-haired young woman…and then another woman, a beautiful one this time. Her face is blurry, but her smile is as clear as the oasis water…her smile is almost like his mother's, except more warm and loving. But somehow…it felt familiar to him, but Goku couldn't put his finger on it.

_Who…who are you?! _Goku's mind screamed.

Then he started to see images of the same woman, most of them are with a young man with hair that is as dark as night, and then an image of them putting jade rings on each other's right finger.

_WHO ARE YOU?!_

Then next thing he knew, everything went black, and Goku felt himself falling to his side, before feeling someone catching him.

"GOKU!" his mother's voice cried out.

--

As the boy became unconscious, he body suddenly became limp and was about to fall to the floor. Sanzo's body somehow acted on its own and sprang to the boy and caught him just in time before the child could hit the marble floor. "GOKU!" he heard the woman near him cried out. Again without him even knowing what he is doing, Sanzo placed two fingers on the boy's pressure point upon the neck. His pulse is still normal, and so is his breathing. Sanzo then stared down at the child in his arms, staring at him in wonder.

The boy is more beautiful up close. Sanzo can feel the warmth of the boy's bare shoulder, and the brown locks over his face makes him more adorable and innocent. He felt the boy's long hair against the skin of his hand, and it felt soft against his touch. And his skin is much smoother than Sanzo ever thought, not to mention soft and warm. Just holding the child is almost tempting to pull the boy's smaller frame closer to his own. But he still didn't get a chance to see the eyes, gods damn it!

Then a woman came up to him, and took the child from him. "Thank you, sir." She thanked him in a grateful tone, before setting him gently down upon the ground upon her lap. Sanzo stared at the gypsy woman as she tries to coax the boy to wake up. "Goku…Goku, sweetie, wake up…it's me, Mama…" she coaxed in a pleading tone.

_So…that's the kid's mother, huh? _Sanzo thought to himself before taking a closer look. _Well, they don't look anything alike…he must be adopted or something. _

Then he looked over at the child and stared at his peaceful face. He almost felt sympathy for the boy…almost wondering when he will wake up. Then he and the gypsies heard a small applause, and they all turned and saw the emperor smirking as he stood up and clapped. "Bravo…bravo, that performance is stupendous, if it's not for your child's unfortunate sudden faint." He spoke in a sympathetic tone.

The gypsy woman looked up to him with calm but yet polite expression, but Sanzo can see the hidden anger burning in the woman's blue eyes. "Thank you, sire, you're too kind." She said almost reluctantly. Probably from the boy's unconsciousness, just your average typical worried maternal instinct.

"But tell me…is there a name to this particular dance?" the emperor questioned, sounding interested.

--

Ozawa shot a sapphire glare up at the emperor and points menacingly at him. "My little brother suddenly drops down to the floor out of cold and you ask what is the name of our dance?!" she bellowed. "Don't you have any consideration of his well-being, you spoiled son of a…"

But thankfully, both Gojyo and Jien both clamped their hands over Ozawa's mouth and held it tightly as she tries to speak out the last word before protesting in a muffled voice. "Watch your mouth, you idiot!" Gojyo hissed at her. Ozawa was about to sock the older man in the stomach, but stopped when she saw the familiar stern glare from her mother. She calms down a bit as she lowers her fist, signaling the two older men to remove their hands from her mouth.

Ryouko look back at the emperor with an apologetic expression. "Please forgive my daughter, your majesty, she's very close to her younger brother and often didn't know what she's saying whenever she loses her temper." She explains to him.

Nataku gave her a reassuring smile, despite the fact that he's extremely pissed off by the younger girl's upcoming insult on the inside. "Oh, no, it's alright, I can understand that completely." He said with a forced smile.

_Be lucky that I'm in a good mood, you little bitch. _

Nataku wanted to say that, but it might make him look bad in front of his guests. He then looked over to one of the servants and ushered him over. "Send the royal medic in, have this boy get rest as much as possible." He told him.

"Yes, your highness." The Servant replied before leaving to bring the medic team in. "Code Blue, you guys!" they all heard from the distance.

Ryouko looked back down at her son and gingerly stroked his hair. "Everything is going to be okay, baby." She cooed softly to him.

-

After a few moments, the party ended as much to the guests' disappointment, but it's worth it though. Anything to see the beautiful child…even it means of seeing him unconscious. Nataku watched as one of the nurses came in and lead the gypsies to the infirmary. As the room slowly began to empty out the guests, the only one left is a tall blond man dressed in jeans and leather garments.

His violet eyes followed the unconscious boy as the gypsies take him away. Nataku stared at him with narrowed golden eyes filled with suspicion, and soon he started to feel jealousy. _So this is the golden-haired assassin that Chin Yisou has predicted. _He thought to himself as he eyed at the older man suspiciously. _Tch, he'd better not thinking about of meeting the child…I saw him first. _

"Your highness," the voice of his fortune teller whispered, breaking the teenaged king out of his thoughts. "That's the man whom I predicted. Would you like to meet him, sire?"

Carefully hiding his suspicion, Nataku nodded, his face remains expressionless. "Right." He spoke softly, before began to walk towards the older man. "Excuse me, sir…" he spoke up to him, catching the man's attention. He's no doubt a good-looking man, tall and a well built but yet lean body to boot. But Nataku for some reason despise him. Perhaps it's the way he stared at the boy that is taken over to the infirmary…sure it's out of sympathy, but it's something much deeper than that. It seems like he wants the boy as much as Nataku does.

_Well…we'll see about that. _

The blond-haired man stared at him as his piercing violet eyes travel up and down in examination. "Yes, can I help you?" he spoke in a polite tone, which it sounded more like bull-shitting in Nataku's ears. "Are you by any chance the legendary assassin Hidden Moon?" the dark-haired king asked.

--

Sanzo stared at him as he narrowed his eyes. "If I say yes, you'll be dead." He replied in a flat tone. Sure, his assassin name is well known, his only trademark is his golden hair and piercing eyes. But no one didn't know his identity, so he's safe…but how did this, this…kid know his other name?

He could see a woman a little bit older than Nataku slowly and cautiously moved her hand behind her back. Sanzo met her eyes and both of them narrowed at each other, engaging into a glare battle. Nataku sees this and held his hand up to the woman, signaling that he'll be all right.

Looking reluctant, the woman became less intense, but still looks like she'll take out something and throw it at Sanzo. _Most likely a dagger, throwing knife, or perhaps a sewing needle…there could be possibilities to those kinds of weapons. _Sanzo thought to himself.

"I'd take that you are him…" The teenaged boy said before looking over to another man behind him. "My fortune teller told me that I have to find an assassin with blond hair to protect me. So the first thing to my mind is Hidden Moon, the night demon with eyes of amethyst…" then he turned back to Sanzo with a smirk.

"I suppose that's you." He said.

Sanzo looked over to the silver-haired man and stared at him. He seems to be middle-aged…and very creepy in his opinion. His mouth is twisted into a cruel smirk that can send chills down a person's spine. The fortune teller takes a bow before him in politeness.

"Chin Yisou, at your service, Hidden Moon." He introduced himself as he stood back up straight.

Sanzo turned his narrowed gaze to him and almost glared daggers to him. "And I take that you're the emperor, judging by the way that broad is about to attack me when I say you'll be dead." He said.

The dark-haired woman bowed down a bit before him. "Saya, second-in-command of Nataku-sama's troops and personal body guard, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She introduced herself in a tone that is colder than his.

_Bitch. _That's the first thought to Sanzo's mind.

Nataku chuckles before speaking. "I'm Emperor Nataku, I do prefer to dress like this when there are times to take care of matters in my own hands." He said.

Sanzo just simply nodded before speaking. "And the reason I'm summoned here is because of the Satan's Jewels gang, am I correct?" he questioned.

A dark eyebrow is raised as Nataku stared at him. "I see that you have heard of my little…pest problem."

"Yeah…I heard that it's made up of people who held grudges against you and your old man."

An expression of solemn appears on Nataku's face when his father is mention. "Oh, yes…my father, he was very dear to me and my mother," he spoke in a sorrowful tone. "His death traumatized my mother greatly, and she died of a broken heart. God bless their souls in peace."

Nataku than looked up to Sanzo, to see some sympathy and remorse, but he didn't found any. Just a straight poker face of icy-coldness and apathy, no sympathy at all. "Everyone lives and dies, that's how the cycle goes," Sanzo said. "Bringing them back is quite pointless."

Nataku nodded, staring at him with slight amusement. "How true…are you a monk before you take up the assassination business?" he asked.

At that point, Sanzo remained silent as his violet eyes widen a bit. Few images of memory from his childhood began to emerge again. His twin brother…his friend…and his master. And then the night when…

Sanzo mentally shook his head before looking back at the emperor with an expressionless face. "I'll be…in my guest room." He simply grunted. "If there is someone lurking about tonight, I'll have your Satan's Jewels' heads served on a silver platter." Then with that, he turned and walked away, leaving the emperor and his subordinates in the throne room.

Nataku stared after him before letting out an hmph. "What a rude man." He said.

Yisou smirked as he chuckles softly. "Don't let it get to you, sire, I'm sure he doesn't mean all that. Probably." He said.

Nataku lets out a tch in response before walking to the direction where the medic and the gypsies have gone. Saya sees this and looks over to her lord. "Nataku-sama, where are you going?" she asked in the most respectful tone. The dark-haired king looked over to her with a smirk on his face. "I'm going to pay the gypsies a visit…I have a little business between them." Then he walked away, leaving behind his subordinates.

Saya knew that the unconscious boy would be in the infirmary for rest and can clearly see the way that the king…_her _king looks at him during his performance. The dark-haired woman clenched her hand into a tight fist at the mere thought of the boy. _That brat…he'll pay of stealing Nataku-sama from me. _Saya thought dangerously.

Yisou noticed this and smirks as he chuckles loudly. "Jealous, Saya-san?" he asked in an almost teasing tone.

Saya shot a deadly glare at the fortune teller before turning her back on him with an hmph. "How absurd…how can I be jealous over nothing?" she questioned before leaving to the other direction. Yisou watched Saya leave before laughing softly to himself as he was about to leave for his quarters.

"How very interesting." He whispered to himself.

-

Sanzo's room…

Sanzo switched off the lights before walking over to the bed and plopped down upon the mattress. "Fucking emperor-kid…almost makes me remember the old times." He grumbled as he glared angrily up at the ceiling with his head resting upon the palms of his hands. The only light he could get is from the full moon outside of his window. Then his face softens a bit as a smiling image of his twin brother flashed through his mind, followed along a dark-haired man with a friendly grin…and last, an elderly man in his thirties or forties.

His family from 12 years ago…his older twin brother, Konzen…his friend, Shuei…and his beloved master and father…Priest Koumyou, the man who trained him and his brother as assassins and raised them as if their his sons. The man who is killed by a rival organization, along with Konzen and Shuei…right in front of Sanzo's eyes.

Sanzo then lets out a tch, before rolling over to one side. "As if anything would bring them back, what a fucked up world I'm living in." He muttered before closing his eyes.

-

The Servants' Quarters…

"Okay…that plan is blown, got a back-up plan, leader man?" Houmei asked in a whispered voice. They're all gathered in Homura's room, while the other servants are fast asleep. Homura thought for the moment before speaking to his comrades. "Yeah...proceed the mission, and in the meantime, find the gypsy boy from the party." He said.

Everyone stared at their leader in confusion before Shunrei speaks up. "A gypsy, why?" she questioned.

The dark-haired man shifted his bi-colored blue and golden eyes over to her, they are serious and nonsense. "Because he might help us on this mission, even if it fails, there still will be a chance for us." He explained.

The other black-haired man looked over to his leader with slight doubt. "Even so, we might fail as usual, how long we strike out on the emperor until he finally gets us? We've been making fruitless effort for a long time now."

Homura looked over to him and shot him a sapphire and golden glare. "Do you doubt my methods, Jikoku?" he asked.

The knife-thrower blinked as he shrank back a bit. "Well…just a little bit, sir." He admitted.

Homura stared at the latter intensely before relaxing as he sighed. "You're right about that one, though, I can't blame you," he said in a reassuring tone. "But…that boy…he might be the key to our victory…and our freedom."

-

The Royal Infirmary…

The nurse placed Goku upon a bed and tucked a white comforter over him. Ryouko stood close by as she stared at her son rest. He seems to be asleep, but that didn't stop the gypsy woman from worrying. She looked up to the nurse with her deep blue eyes filled with worry. "Nurse, tell me…is my son going to be all right?" she asked, holding her hands into her chest in prayer. The other gypsies are also with her, all of them are silently praying that their youngest member will be all right.

The nurse gave her a reassuring smile before speaking. "Don't worry, ma'am, I'm sure that you're child will be alright," she told her. "Your son is just having a little headache, that's all."

Ozawa stared at the older woman as if she's out of her mind. "_Just _a little headache?!" she exclaimed, walking dangerously close to the white-clad woman. "It looked more like something that is about to explode out of his head…or worse, his head was about to explode!" The glares from her sapphire eyes are dangerous, and she looked like she's going to smack the nurse silly anytime soon.

Yaone ran over and held the younger gypsy girl back tightly. "Stop it, Ozawa-chan, calm down!" she pleaded, gripping Ozawa's arms firmly, trying not to hurt the teenaged girl.

But Ozawa struggled in the older woman's grip as she tries to get her hands on the nurse. "Hanase, Yaone! Hanase!" she yelled.

Ryouko listens to her daughter's outbursts before speaking up. "Ozawa…"

The black-haired girl stopped before looking at her mother. "Eh?" she spoke out.

"Please try to calm and behave yourself…we're in an emperor's castle, so try to be a respectful young lady as possible." Ryouko told her daughter, keeping her blue eyes upon Goku's sleeping form.

Ozawa stared at her mother with confusion. "But Ma…" she began but then gave up. She's in an infirmary, anyway. Her little brother needs his rest. They all stood in thickening silence, before the nurse is the first one to break it. "Well then, shall I leave you all alone?" she asked. Ryouko nodded before walking over and pulled up a chair beside her son's bed.

"Yes…that'll be nice." She softly responded.

The nurse nodded before walking out the door and softly closed it. The silence took over again as everyone stared at the boy while he sleeps peacefully. Ryouko then reached over and gently took out Goku's hand before taking it into her hands and held it. Gojyo sighed as he leaned against a wall with his tanned arms crossed over his bare chest. "You all know what we should do?" he spoke up finally, getting everyone's attention.

Jien looked over his younger half-brother with a dark eyebrow raised. "What?" he asked.

"Get whatever the king is paying us, no matter how big or little it is, and blow this town quick…I presume that you recall the woman's warning, do you, Ryouko?" the redhead asked.

Ryouko nodded as she stared down upon Goku's sweet, innocent face. "Yes…all too well." She softly responded, as she gently squeezed Goku's hand. Tomofumi stared at his leader with a serious but yet blank stare before speaking up. "So…when are you going to tell him?" he asked.

The dark haired woman didn't look up to face him. "About what?" she asked in a soft tone, even though she knew what he is talking about.

Yaone stared at her leader worriedly. "You know as well as we do what he is talking about, Ryouko…about Goku's adoption?"

Ryouko was silent for the moment as she stared down at Goku. "Soon." She finally spoke.

-

Hallway…

Nataku walked down the darkened hallways, the only light that can provide for him is the full moon light shining into the open windows, creating eerie shadows upon the corners. But he knew full well where he's going…a devious smirk appears on his handsome face as Nataku nears his destination.

-

Infirmary…

"Okay, we take Goku, find the emperor, get whatever he's paying us, and leave. How's that sound?" Gojyo asked.

"Funny…we're thinking the same thing." Tomofumi replied as he stood up and carried his small drum in one arm. Everyone else nodded in agreement before heading for the infirmary door. Just as Ryouko is about to pick her son's unconscious body, the infirmary door opened revealing none other than…

"…Your majesty." The gypsy woman gasped.

Nataku stared at Ryouko, and then the other gypsies, before resting his golden eyes upon Goku at last. The boy is much more beautiful when unconscious, makes him more vulnerable. _No…not yet, not just yet. _He thought to himself. Nataku looked up to the gypsies who stared at him intensely. Well, only Ozawa, anyway. The black-haired girl has the urge to cuss him out, before beating him senseless into a bloody pulp. "Can we help you, your majesty?" she asked in a reluctant respectful tone, while curling her hands into tight fists and summoned a lot of will power to resist of punching the emperor.

Nataku gave her a small pleasant smile before replying. "Oh, why, yes, there is something that you all can help me with, would you all care to follow me to my studies?"

Ozawa stamped her sandaled foot down, creating a loud stomp. "And why the hell should we do that?!" she exclaimed. "My little brother is unconscious here, and he needs us here!"

_Not to mention the fact that we have to get out of this place!_

Nataku manage to keep his calm and cool exterior as he stared down at the gypsy girl. "I can understand that, gypsy girl, this can only take a minute…so, please, do follow me if you all are ready." He said before walking out into the hallway. Ozawa growled softly as she crossed her arms over her chest again.

"Tch, gypsy girl…who gave him the right to call me that?!" she grumbled.

Ryouko placed a comforting hand upon her daughter's bare shoulder. "Calm yourself, Ozawa," she told her. "Whatever the emperor wants, we'll end it as soon as we can before leaving. Who knows, it might be our payment."

Gojyo shrugged as he placed the back of his head upon the palms of his hands. "Ah, yes, commencing Gojyo's-master-plan-of-the-century." He joked before he and the other gypsies walk out of the infirmary. Ryouko followed last, before looking back at her son with sympathetic concern.

_Goku…you will learn the truth soon. And hopefully, find out why you're like this. _

Then with that, she switched off the lights before closing the door behind her.

-

The Studies…

The gypsies all walked inside the studies and were amazed at how much books that they all saw. They almost look like that they all contain all the secrets and the information of the world. There is an old but beautiful looking grandfather clock and a large scroll of a map upon a wall. Ryouko is slightly amused, but she wants whatever business that the emperor wants with them done as much as possible.

Nataku faced them as he leans against a desk. "Before we start our business, you happened of not having a chance to tell me the name of the dance, madam." He said.

Ryouko nodded before speaking. "The dance that you have witness tonight is called the Siren's Dance," she explained. "It's a special dance of beauty and grace, and if a person sets his eyes upon it, he is forever entranced to it…forever alluring him until the end of the dance."

Nataku nodded as he listens. "The Siren's Dance…a fitting name," he said, before reaching over to a small chest beside his desk and set the box upon it. He then opened it, revealing numerous pieces of gold that look like it would keep their bellies full for a year or two. Nataku smirk at their slight astonishment, before speaking.

"Within this box contains much gold that can buy a mansion…or perhaps, two," he said.

Ozawa was the most surprised out of all of them. "No shit!" she gasped.

This made Nataku's smirk wider. "Well, I can throw in another bonus, _if…_"

He slammed the chest shut, before facing their puzzled expressions. The dark-haired gypsy woman stared at him with suspicion, her sapphire eyes bore through him. "If what?" she questioned.

"If…you sell me that gypsy boy."

-

Please review…and I'm very sorry of the description of Goku's dancing debut sucks. Please remind me the mistakes I've made in this chapter. Give a shout out if you want more!


	9. Chapter 9

New chapter…nuff said. Happy Thanksgiving.

-

Chapter 9: Moon-lit Meeting

-

Last chapter…

"If…you sell me that gypsy boy."

-

Everyone stared at the emperor in shock when he said those words. Sell Goku…to this guy…just for a measly bonus to their payment? The gypsies are still silenced by their shock until someone in their group finally found her voice and spoke up.

"ARE YOU OFF YOUR ROCKER?! YOU WANT US TO SELL MY BROTHER TO YOU SO THAT WE GET OUR BONUS, YOU'RE CRAZY!" Ozawa bellowed, pointing an accusing finger at the emperor.

Nataku glared coldly down at her before speaking. "I'm trying to be generous, here, gypsy girl." He told her in an icy tone.

Ozawa glared at the older teen back, sapphire boring back at gold. "Well, maybe we don't need your generosity, Emperor." She growled.

The dark-haired latter can feel his patience wearing thin very quickly by her insolence. "Watch your tongue, girl, or else I have no choice but to rip it out of your mouth." He threatened. This time, it's Gojyo's turn to speak up. "Hey, if there's anyone here to rip Ozawa's tongue out, it is so going to be me," he yelled, pointed up to the younger latter. "And also, I can totally agree with her anytime, giving us a bonus so that you can have the monkey, I don't think so!"

Ryouko looked over to them with a stern expression. "Be quiet, you two!" she told them. They both obeyed held their tongues but kept their glares upon the emperor. Ryouko turns back her attention to the emperor, looking apologetic, but at the same time frustration as them. "My lord, as grateful we are, you're offer is indeed tempting…" she said.

Nataku raised an eyebrow. "Then you will?" he questioned, sounding a bit excited.

But the answer didn't come out what he expected. "But I have to decline your offer." Ryouko said.

-

The infirmary…

Goku stirred as he slowly awoke, slowly opening his golden eyes. His vision is blurry at first but it quickly became clear and saw only darkness, the only thing that provided him light is the full moon outside the window of the room he's in. Goku slowly sat up and place a hand upon his forehead to check to feel if the pain is still there. _Good the pain is gone…_Goku thought before taking a look around his surroundings. It's a white room with a tall cabinet with small bottles of medicine and medical supplies, nothing special about it.

But Goku isn't interested in the room he's in; he looks around and found out that he's alone…all alone in the dark.

"Mama…?"

-

The Study…

Nataku stared at the gypsy leader with hidden bewilderment, even though he kept his cool poker face. "Oh, and is there a reason why?" he asked in a calm tone.

Ryouko stared up at him with a face that is no longer respectful…but was now fierce and challenging. "We decline your offer because we'll never do such a thing to our group members," she replied. Yaone nodded before stepping up. "He is the string that binds us together, our little albatross." She added.

"Damn straight, and besides, Goku's family, so there!" Ozawa said.

"Here, here!" Tomofumi cheered.

Nataku almost raised his head up to the mention of the boy's name. _So…his name is Goku, huh? Nice name…_he thought to himself. _Come to think of it…the gypsy woman here called him by that name when he collapsed. How fascinating. _

Nataku then looked up to the gypsies with his poker face never changing. "Well, then, how about I double the bonus, and then you'll let me have your little friend, Goku, is that his name?" he offered.

Ozawa shot him a glare as she raised her fist at him. "You trying to bribe us, Emperor what's-your-face?!" she questioned.

Nataku glared back at the younger teenaged girl. "I happen to have a name, its Nataku, gypsy girl, get through that thick skull of yours." He sneered.

Ozawa is officially itching to punch the emperor's face silly. "Well, I have a name too, it's Ozawa…NOW LET'S SEE IF THAT SINKS INTO THAT SKULL OF YOURS!"

_Oh, it's on, bitch. _

Nataku took a deep breath before speaking on further. "Alrighty then, may I triple it? Quadruple it, perhaps?" he asked.

"You're not even thinking about back down, aren't you, Emperor Nasty?!" Ozawa questioned.

A dark eyebrow twitched in irritation as Nataku glared daggers at her. "That's Emperor Nataku to you, gypsy girl." He growled. Ozawa rolled her eyes as she marched over to him. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," she said before taking the chest. "Look, I'm glad that you liked the dance and all, but our star dancer is not for sale, but nice doing business with you anyway, good evening and goodbye."

"Forever!" Gojyo added, as he laughed.

Ryouko gave the emperor one last glare as her daughter came up to her side. "Let's go." She said, and everyone followed their leader out the study.

Nataku watched them go before slamming his fist down upon the mahogany desk, creating a crater-like crack. _Do those homeless traveling bums know who they are messing with?! _He thought angrily. _I swear…one way or the other, that child will be mine, one way or the other. _

-

Sanzo's room…

Sanzo tossed and turned upon his bed as he moans softly, it seems that he might not have a pleasant night tonight….

_-Dream-_

_It's a hard rainy night, and two young blond haired boys at age eleven ran through the puddles as fast as they can. They were both dressed in skin-tight spandex-like suits and buckled heavy boots. Their faces are identical, but the only thing that separates them apart is their hair style. One has long hair that is held up in a low ponytail, while the other has cropped-off hair cut. The long haired boy looks over his shoulder to his twin brother who is close behind. _

"_Hurry up, Sanzo, or else I'll leave you behind if you slow down!" he called over his shoulder. Sanzo looked up and glared at his older twin brother. _

Konzen…my older twin brother, the only family I ever had after our parents died.

"_Like hell, I let you and deliver the results of our mission to the master!" he said as he continues running. _

_They both kept on running down the now-muddy road until they reached to their destination…a beautiful temple, which is also their home. _

_They both ran up the many steps to the temple and ran inside the doors, before taking off their boots and stepping inside of the temple, leaving behind a trail of water behind. The twins raced down hallway after hallway, passing an occasional monk or two, ignoring their protests. They kept on running until they came to the right room, and opened up the sliding doors, seeing an elderly man in his early fifties staring out at the window, watching the raindrops fall. _

_The man sensed their presence and looked over to them with a relieved smile. "Konzen, Sanzo…thank goodness that you two are finally home." He greeted in a kind fatherly tone. _

_Konzen smiled back at his master before greeting back. "Tadaima, _Koumyou_-tousama." _

Master Koumyou, our master and our father…the man who took us in as his apprentices. He is known as the Merciful Father of a group called The Bringers of Mercy, the most powerful assassination group in the Kinzan underworld, only specialized in poison-injecting. Sometimes he can take requests from clients who wanted to be killed for other reasons.

_Sanzo smiled as he ran over and threw himself to Koumyou's chest. "Master!" he squealed as he embraced him while nuzzling his face against his master's chest. Koumyou laughed as he hugs his young disciple back. "I'm glad to see you as well, Sanzo," he smiled. "So…have you delivered our message yet?" _

_Konzen nodded as he leans against the now opened door frame. "Yeah…we totally scare the pants off of that so-called Lord Zakuro, that wanna-be should leave these kinds of things to professionals like us," Konzen reported. "That guy is so full of himself, "I'm the great Lord Zakuro, fear me". Well, he wouldn't be saying that for long after we send that message to him."_

_Koumyou chuckled as he stared at the long-haired boy. "Really now?" he asked. _

_Sanzo looked up to him with a huge smile. "Yeah, he even carries around those ridiculous bells with him." He added. Koumyou looked down at the younger twin with a fatherly smile. "I see…" he said as the older man stroked the boy's hair. "Now then, you two take a nice warm bath; you might catch a cold if you stay in those wet clothes."_

"_Hai!" The twins replied before running off to the bathroom. _

"_And try not to run!" Koumyou called after them. _

_--_

"_Ne, Nii-san?" Sanzo spoke as he dried his hair. _

"_Hm?" Konzen responded as he combs his long hair in front of a vanity mirror. In his hand is a beautiful black ornamental hair comb with a yellow Chinese rose. They both now wore garments that look like a monk-in-training robes and straw sandals. _

"_What kind of life do you think we might have if Mom and Dad are alive?" Sanzo asked, sounding both curious and sad. _

_Konzen stopped his combing as he stared down. "We…might have a normal life, just like the other kids outside of this temple." He answered. It's not the first time that his younger brother asked. The comb that Konzen is using used to belong to their mother, right before she entrusted them to Koumyou and was found dead by a river the next day. The monks that found her confirmed that it was the work of bandits that are after her last night. The whereabouts of their father is unknown and was believed to be dead. She used to have long hair before she died, so Konzen grew his hair out in honor of her. _

"_But…at least Koumyou kept us by his side rather than sending us to some orphanage, right?" Sanzo asked as he walks over and leans over by the wall beside his brother. Konzen nodded in agreement as he finishes combing his hair and pulled his hair up into a high ponytail and supports it with the comb. "Yeah, and possibly we might get molested by either the orphanage keeper, the older orphans, or worse, the foster parents." He said._

_Then he looked over to Sanzo with a small smile. "Ready, Sanzo?"_

_Sanzo smiled back at him before nodding. _

_--_

_They both walked down the hallway, passing a small group of monks twice older than them in one room. "Hey, there go the star pupils and favorites of Koumyou-sama now." One monk whispered to the other. "I hear they were given to Koumyou-sama since they were babies, right before their mother died and no one knew the reason why." The other monk said. _

"_I hear that their parents owe a mafia some serious money, so they wanted those two as payment." The third monk said. _

"_Feh, I don't care if those two excels in martial arts, to me, they're nothing but little children being spoon-fed." The first monk laughed. _

"_They both look like girls, I think we should sell them to a brothel where they use children for prostitutes" the second monk joked, causing everyone to burst out laughing. _

_Konzen and Sanzo paid no attention to them as they both continue to walk. "Idiots." The younger twin muttered. Konzen nodded before he and his brother stopped to hear a yelp coming from the monks in the room. They both turned around and saw a young man in his twenties dragging two monks by each ear. _

"_Shouldn't you boys be cleaning the outhouses right about now?" he questioned. _

"_H-Holy Gunman!" one of the monks gasped. _

_The "Holy Gunman" smirked before throwing the two monks to the last remaining monk, causing them to crash to the ground. "Now get, or else no dinner for tonight!" he told them, causing the bald men to jump immediately up on their feet. "Y-yes, Holy Gunman…please forgive us!" the monks pleaded before running off. _

_Konzen and Sanzo watched with amusement before Sanzo is the first one to speak up. "You haven't changed, do you, Shuei?" he spoke up. _

_The man now known as Shuei smirked at the younger boy before speaking. "Neither you two, Tears of the Sun." he said. _

The Holy Gunman Shuei, the former pupil of Koumyou-sama before he met me and Konzen. He is one of the best assassins besides Koumyou-sama, he can shoot a target from faraway distance and a black-belt in his own invented martial arts, gun-kata.

_The older man laughed as he walked over to a railing and lean against it. _

"_You know, you should have stand up to those guys, you can't have them talking behind your back forever you know." Shuei suggested. Konzen lets out a scoff as he leans against the railing beside the latter. "Whatever, it's better not to mess with them, they're scum anyway." He said. _

_Sanzo nodded. "Yeah, and besides, if you ask me, they make lousy assassins." He agreed. _

_Shuei laughed again before looking over to him. "Your attitude didn't seem to change either, no wonder why they were so pissed at you." Then he sighed as he stretched out his arms before placing the back of his head upon the palms of his hands. "Thank God I'm one of the top assassins and martial arts teacher, that way I don't have to compete with you two." _

_Sanzo looked over to him with an innocent look. "Really? I wonder why." He said. Konzen also looked over to the older man with a smirk as he placed his elbows on the railing. "You've became one of the deadliest assassins in the Kinzan underworld by only taking out the corrupted priests and/or tyrants, and that makes you one of the first-rate assassins for hire." Shuei smiled at the boy. "Flatterer…" he said, ruffling the long-haired boy's head. _

"_You guys are a mystery to me, you know?" Shuei said, looking down at the boys. The twins looked at the Holy Gunman with questioning looks. "You two excel in martial arts above everyone else in this temple, but you two refuse to participate in Buddhism," Shuei went on. "So, what's up with that, you guys are atheist or something?" _

_Sanzo shook his head. "It's not like that…" he said, before turning his attention to the rain. "It's just that we don't serve Buddha, only Master Koumyou himself…and only him."_

_Shuei stared at him with slight amazement. "Oh?"_

"_We don't serve him just because he took us in though," Konzen spoke up. "If there's only thing we believe in other than God, it's ourselves." Then they both looked over to the older assassin with serious piercing amethyst eyes. "Koumyou is the only one we acknowledge as our true master, no body else." Konzen said. _

"_And we will protect him together as long as we live, even if it means of soiling out hands." Sanzo added. _

_Shuei stared at them for the moment before looking away with a smile. _

"_How very like of you." He commented softly. _

_Then a monk came up to them and bowed down in respect. "Tears of the Sun," he spoke, getting the twins' attention. "Yes, what is it?" Sanzo asked. _

"_The Merciful Father wishes to see you both in his chambers." The monk said. _

_Konzen nodded. "I see," he said before getting off of the railing and turning to Shuei. "Well, we'll be seeing you later, Shuei." Sanzo gave him a smile before waving. "Ja ne!" he said, before walking after his older twin. Shuei smiled also as he waved back at them. _

"_Ja, Tears of the Sun."_

_--_

_Koumyou's chambers…_

"_Konzen and Sanzo…you've been with me for as long as I can remember, correct?" Koumyou asked as he poured hot tea into the tea mugs before setting them before the boys. Konzen nodded as he stared at the elder man with respect. "Yes, sir, about eleven years to be exact." He said. _

_Koumyou poured some tea himself before setting the tea pot aside and picking the mug up and took a sip from it. "Ah, eleven years…" he sighed with happiness. "It feels longer than that, right?"_

_Sanzo nodded as he smiled. "Yes, it is, sir." He said before picking his mug up and took a sip from it too. _

_Koumyou smiled as he thought back the old days. "I can still remember the days we have together…right from the first day, you two learned to walk," he sighed. "Hair like spun golden thread, and eyes of demons…you two are the most unique beings I ever laid eyes on."_

_Then he stared at his favorite pupils before speaking on. "I'm sorry, I'm almost off topic, and I suppose you two want to know the reason why I've called you two here." He said. _

_Konzen nodded again. "Yes, sir." He said. _

_Koumyou stared into the boys' violet eyes before speaking again. "Konzen, Sanzo, I've kept you both by my side ever since your parents died," he said. "And I've taught you both everything that you two need to learn…so, I've decided, to make you two honorary assassins." _

_The twins couldn't believe their ears when they heard what their master have said. "Really, seriously?" Konzen questioned. _

"_Do we get to take out corrupted people, if you know what I'm talking about?" Sanzo asked. _

_Koumyou laughed as he shook his head. "Now, now, let's not jump into conclusions, you two," he said with a warm fatherly smile. "You two will be assassins…but promise me one thing, as long as you two are still alive, please take care of each other, no matter how hard the road in the future will be." _

_Konzen smiled as he nodded obediently. "Yes, sir," then he looked over to Sanzo. _

"_Sanzo."_

_The younger twin nodded to him as he smiled back. _

Those are the last smiles that I've seen from the only people whom I acknowledge as my family…until, that night…

"_MERCIFUL FATHER!" _

-_End dream-_

Sanzo shot up from the bed, breathing heavily as cold sweat slowly trickled down his brow. He looked around his moonlit surroundings before looking back and saw the full moon high up in the night sky. Sanzo scowls as he glares at it before turning away. "Fucking memories." He muttered, before getting up on his feet and head out of his room.

_So much for sleeping. _The blond thought to himself, as he walked into the hallway and randomly picked a direction.

-

"Hello?" Goku called out in a soft voice as he opens the door. The hallway is dark and empty, and the moon is the only one that provides the light, sending off shadows in every corner, giving it a scary atmosphere. Gulping back a lump of his throat, Goku opens the door further and stepped out of the room. He looked both ends, deciding which one to take.

"Maybe I'll go this way." He said to himself, taking the right end of the hall. So on he walked down the hall before coming to another hall, and then another. Feeling lost and a bit scared, Goku looked around to find any sign of his mother or his family. _Kaa-chan, Ozawa-nee-chan, doko da? _He thought with fear.

Just then, the pain return, making Goku held his head as he softly winced. "N-no…not again…" he whimpered as he kept walking. Thankfully for him, the pain quickly fades away and his head now felt better. _Why do I keep getting these headaches lately? _He wondered. _It didn't happen to me before in previous towns. _Then a dread thought came to him. _Is it because…I'm a freak?_

"_God makes everyone special, and you, my child, are his most special creation, understand?" _his mother's advice rang through his head.

Goku shook off his previous thought, with his eyes clamped shut. "I'm not a freak." He said to himself before proceed in walking.

He took a good look around of the hallway, seeing how it's almost like a maze, even at night. _I wonder how those maids find their way in this place. _He thought to himself. Goku wasn't looking where he was going until he bumped into somebody. "Gomen nasai," Goku quickly apologize as he bowed a bit. "I didn't look where I was going, I hope, you're…"

Then suddenly, he was at loss of words when he looked up and saw the man from his first vision.

_The man with hair that shines brighter than the sun._

-

Sanzo walked down the hallway, after a few turns. "Damn this place is like a maze." He said softly to himself. Then his mind wonders back into that dream he just had. _Tch, nightmare would be a more appropriate word. _He thought to himself. _How long did I have that same nightmare, since the day they died right before my eyes?_

Sanzo couldn't forget the blood all over the floor, the bodies of his loved ones…and the men, Rikudo, the older brother of Shuei, and Zakuro from a rival assassination organization, the Messengers of God who killed them, and left Sanzo the only one alive to suffer. That's when he is quickly consumed by revenge, right before he was placed in an orphanage. It's Hell for him on the first day, the other orphans picked on him, calling him a temple rat and a freak, because of his blond hair.

But fate is kind to him, when a woman named Kanzeon Bosatsu came to the orphanage, claiming to be his long-lost aunt on his mother's side. Not only she's his long-lost relative, but she's also a retired assassin who goes by the name of Merciful Goddess, former member of the Bringers of Mercy. Seeing the adoption as his chance of avenging his family's deaths, Sanzo underwent rigorous training, taught himself with Shuei's gun-kata skills in his own way.

Soon, by the time he turned thirteen; Sanzo is strong enough to storm into the Messengers' territory alone at one moon-lit night, killing off every single assassin in the mansion, only with a single smith and Wesson gun. When there is no one left alive, Sanzo stepped out of the mansion, covered in blood, when the full moon is completely hidden by the dark clouds. And ever since that day, he became Hidden Moon, the top first rate assassin who can take on any assignment, no matter how dangerous it is.

After each assassination, Sanzo's heart slowly hardens and freezes…feeling no remorse whenever he sees his victim's frightened look in their eyes as they see death before them. That's when…Sanzo vows to never love again, and became a soulless shell. Couldn't feel happiness…couldn't feel fear…couldn't feel love.

He is a demon without a soul.

Sanzo lets out a tch as he walked on. _What's the point of remembering? _He thought to himself. _What's done in the past is done…there's no use of changing it. _

Just as he turns another corner, Sanzo felt another body bumping into his suddenly. "Gomen nasai," he heard a clear boyish voice spoke in an apologetic tone, to him it's almost like music. "I didn't look where I was going, I hope you're…"

Sanzo looked down and saw the latter before him, seeing that it's…

_The gypsy from the party. _He thought to himself, staring down at the teen. He could see the boy's eyes open and personal now, they were golden, widen with sweet innocence. The light of the moon that shone from the window made them sparkle like a pair of topaz jewels that shone in dark velvet of the shadows.

_Beautiful. _It was the first word that came to Sanzo's mind as he took a step closer to the child.

-

Goku stared back at the man who took a step towards him. Normally, when a pervert takes a step closer to him like this, he'd kick him in the shins and run away. But this man is different…there is something about him that is different, something that he couldn't put his finger on. Without even knowing what he is doing, his feet started to move by themselves and took a step closer to the man before him.

Goku could see him up close and personal. His amethyst eyes are sharp and piercing, they look as if they can see right through him. His skin is pale, it almost look like the porcelain dolls he saw from a previous town. The leather garment shows off his lean and slightly muscular structure.

Before he knew it, the man slowly lifted up a hand and gently stroked his cheek. Then Goku's hand also seems to move on its own, lifting it self up and touched the man's cheek back. They both stared into each other's eyes in silence; both of them are standing in the darkness's solitude.

"Your name…" the man spoke up finally.

Goku blinked his golden eyes in confusion. "Nani?" he spoke.

"What is…your name?" the man asked, still keeping his eyes upon Goku's.

Goku stared up at the man in curiosity, never leaving the man's amethyst eyes either.

"My name…" he began. The man before him is becoming a bit eager to hear.

"My name is…"

Just then a small marble-like object is thrown in from one end of the hall and suddenly exploded, engulfing both Goku and the man in a thick cloud of smoke.

-

Ooh, so close but yet so far away. What will happen to Sanzo and Goku now? You have to read the next chapter to find out. Please review! Oh, and sorry if you find Sanzo's dream long and confusing. Don't forget to remind me the mistakes I might have made.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm guessing you people think I'm evil when it comes to cliff hangers, do you? I so love torturing you all! XD

Here's the new chapter that you all are waiting for.

Chapter 10: Lost in the Grey Veil

-

Last chapter:

"My name is…"

-

The smoke quickly billows up the hallways, shocking Goku on pulling away from the latter, separating the both of them. Goku coughed when he inhaled the smoke as he searched through out the smoke, his golden eyes are watering. "Wha-what's going on?!" he exclaimed.

-

Sanzo coughed as he searched through out the smoke for the boy. "Damn it all to hell…" he cursed. Just when he was about to know that kid's name too, Sanzo is so damn close on knowing it. _I'd kill the bastard who thrown that smoke bomb. _He thought dangerously, while trying to see through the smoke. _But first things first, find the gypsy kid. _

-

As the gypsies are walking down the hallway, retracing their steps from the study room to the infirmary, a huge thick cloud of smoke billows in towards them. The gypsies all screamed in surprise and shock as they all engulf into the grey thickness. "Ozawa…Gojyo…Yaone?" Ryouko coughed.

"Mom?!" she heard her daughter's voice called out.

"What the fuck is going on!?!?!" Gojyo's voice cursed.

"Mom, stay close to me, I'll try to find Gojyo." Ryouko heard Jien's voice.

"Damn it, Jien, I'm right beside you, for God's sake."

"Gojyo, watch your mouth!" Ryouko heard Aki's voice scolded.

As the dark haired woman searched through the smoke, she felt a hand on her arm. Looking over, she was relived to find out it was Yaone. "Yaone, do you have any idea what's going on?" she asked the other woman. Yaone shook her head. "No, but whoever created this smoke bomb, must be a genius," she admitted.

"Or an idiot, for that matter." Ryouko muttered as she searched through the smoke.

_I have to find and get Goku the Hell out of here, if it weren't for whoever set off that smoke bomb! _

-

The rebel team coughed as they try to find their way through the smoke. Homura covered his mouth and nose as he shot the bald short man a mismatched glare. "Damn your bombs, Sekieki!" he cursed. Sekieki smiled sheepishly as he felt all glares on him, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"My bad." He simply squeaked out.

_Flashback…_

_Homura opened the door slightly as he looked around. "So are you both sure, you know where they kept the gypsy child?" he asked the two women. Shunrei nodded. "I'm positive, sir, and we even know where the emperor sleeps." She replied. Her tone sounded determined and stern. The bi-color eyed man stared at Shunrei in concern, before speaking._

"_Shunrei…I know how you feel about your loss, but we…" he began, before the woman speak up again. _

"_I know, sir…I know." She said, before heading out first while Houmei followed behind. They both have the same determined expressions on their faces as they both silently walk down the hallway. Homura stared after the two women with sympathy before motioning the others to follow. They all followed the two spies, after a few turns around some corners, before hearing some voices down from the hall they're in. _

_One voice sounded mature and adult, while the other…_

_Sounded like a child. _

"_That must be that gypsy kid from the party." Kougaiji spoke up in a whisper. _

_The large muscular man behind him gave the younger man a grin before gently patted him on the back. "You've got a good head on your shoulders there, kid." He commented. Kougaiji looked over his shoulder and shot him a glare. "I'm not a kid!" he hissed, sounding clearly pissed. His voice is almost rising. _

_That earned him a sharp hiss from the older bi-colored eyed man in front of him, before motioning the others to go down. Everyone nodded before tiptoeing down the hallway. Just as they are nearing the end, one of the metallic marble-like objects accidentally fell from the bald-headed man's belt, causing the member to gasp and caught everyone's attention, from him to one of the marbles. Just before anyone could even act, the marble bounced down from them and over to the other end. _

_Everyone, except Kougaiji, watched in horror, and Homura speak out only one word:_

"_Shit."_

_End Flashback_

Kougaiji coughed out as he looked around his surroundings. The whole hallway was completely covered in a thick cloud of smoke, possibly all of the hallways in the entire palace. _Amazing, I never saw a smoke bomb that can produce this amount of smoke. _The maroon-haired teen thought to himself in amazement.

"What now, Homura?" Houmei asked, while tying up her bandana over her mouth.

Homura thought for the moment as he looked around, trying to think up a plan before any of the guards find out. "We have to try to find that gypsy child…and take care of that emperor as soon as possible." He told them. Soutou looked up to his leader while covering his mouth and nose, trying his best not to breathe in the smoke.

"But what if we can't find that kid? Retreat once again?" he questioned.

"What other choice we have?" Homura replied, before turning to the direction where he could have sworn that he had heard the boy's voice. "But for now…find that child, he may be the key."

-

Goku coughed some more as he tried to find his way through the smoke. His golden eyes water as he looked around. "Hello? Is somebody there?" he called out, hoping to get a response. "Ozawa-nee-chan? Kaa-chan? Anyone?!"

_Onegai…minna…taskete. _

-

Nataku stepped out into the hallway from his study room when he found a large think cloud of smoke suddenly coming his way. The black-haired emperor braced himself as he was engulfed into the smoke, coughing uncontrollably as he tried to find his way through the thick fog-like smoke. _Another assassination from the Satan's Jewels gang, _He thought with disbelief. Then Nataku let out a smirk as he covered his mouth and nose.

"Well, well, looks like they are getting better." He said to himself smugly.

"Nataku-sama, Nataku-sama!" he heard Saya's voice cried out from the distance.

Nataku turned to the direction where he had heard Saya's voice. "I'm over here, Saya." He called. _Now that I know that the Jewel Gang is here…perhaps I'll use this opportunity to grab that gypsy boy throughout the confusion. _

-

"Shit…this smoke is thick as pudding, and what's worse that this place is almost like a maze." Gojyo cursed as he held on to his brother's arm. "And what's worse, I have to hold my big brother's hand." He added. Half of his face is covered by his headband to cover his mouth and nose from the smoke.

Jien looked over his brother with an annoyed look, he held on to his step-mother's hand on his other hand. Aki covered the half of her face with her other face, while being guided by her eldest step-son. "Hey, it's not like I have any choice, and besides, how will you find your way through this smoke?!" he questioned.

"He has a point there, Gojyo." Ozawa spoke up, holding on to her mother's hand, while propping up their payment upon her shoulder. Their faces are also covered also. And that also goes for the other gypsy members who also covered half of their faces to protect them from the smoke. Gojyo rolled his red eyes, grumbling as he was lead down the hallway. Yaone stared at Gojyo before the gypsy leader in front of her. "Ryouko, what will we do now?" she asked.

Ryouko kept on walking forward with her free arm waving a bit in front of her, in any case that she was about to hit a wall. "We have to find Goku, even if we have to search the whole damn palace top to bottom." She said.

Gojyo looked over to the older woman with anger evident in his ruby eyes. "And after that, we'll find the fucker who invented this!" he spoke up.

"Ditto!" Ozawa agreed, as she walked on while being guided by her mother through the smoke. Then they all heard a faint familiar voice of a young boy…and it sounded almost near. "Goku!" Ozawa exclaimed, suddenly letting go of her mother's hand, and ran towards to the direction of the voice before throwing the chest down. The golden coins spilled out of the chest when it landed on its side. "Ozawa!" Ryouko cried out, reaching to grab her daughter. But the raven-haired girl already disappeared when she got further into the smoke, Tomofumi and Natsuki both gathered up the fallen pieces of gold and placed them back in the chest.

"Fuck this…" Gojyo muttered before letting go of his brother's arm, and was about to go after the teenaged girl. Jien sees Gojyo was about to go after Ozawa and managed to grab his younger brother's shoulder. "What are you doing, Gojyo?!" he questioned.

Gojyo shot his older brother a piercing red glare before answering. "I'm gonna follow Ozawa, that's what I'm doing…now let go, dammit!"

"You can't…you don't have a clue where to find him in this smoke, not even Ozawa." Jien pointed out.

Gojyo growled before shaking his brother's hand off of his shoulder before sprinting after Ozawa, also disappearing. Jien groaned as he rubs his head in frustration with his free hand. "That dumb-ass, he doesn't listen to a word I say." He grumbled. Yaone stared after Gojyo and Ozawa before turning to Ryouko. "I'm going after them too…" she said, before taking off and vanished into the smoke.

Jien sighed in frustration again. "Not Yaone too…is there some sort of virus going on around here?" he asked.

Ryouko stared after them as Jien walked away from his step-mother's side to help his gypsy members to gather up the coins. _This is bad…even if they do find Goku; they can't get out of this smoke. There's no telling when this smoke will clear up. _She thought to herself before turning to the remaining members of the gypsy troupe. "We'll go after them too." She told them.

Jien looked up at his leader, as if she's finally out of her mind before groaning once again. "Oh, Ryouko, not you too." He said.

Ryouko shot him a stern glare before responding to him. "Jien, this is serious…there's no telling what will the emperor will do when he finds out about this." She said, sounding serious. "He might sneak Goku away from us while he still has the chance." Jien stared at the gold before at Ryouko. Then he stood up with narrowed fierce blue eyes. "Well, fuck the payment, we have our albatross to find!" he said.

"Yeah!" Natsuki said as he also stood up.

Tomofumi stood up as well, closing the chest with his foot. "We'll always get other payment from other towns." He agreed.

Aki looked up to the black-haired woman with hands against her chest. "But…how will we know where to find them?" she asked.

Ryouko looked over to the direction where Gojyo and Ozawa went, before responding to her companion.

"I'd say we follow their voices." She replied.

-

"Goku, Goku are you in there? Answer me!" Ozawa called out as she blindly speed-walked through the smoke.

She walked straight through the smoke with her hands reaching out, in any case she hit against something. Then Ozawa felt a hand upon her shoulder, acting quick on her instincts, she spun around and was about to flip her would-be attacker over, until…

"HEY, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA…IT'S ME, GOJYO!" the red-haired man exclaimed, gripping on her hands.

Ozawa blinked at the older man before her, and then lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank God…I thought your someone else." She said.

Gojyo stared at the younger girl in annoyance, looking offended. "Someone else?!" he questioned, almost shrieking. "You almost gave me a back flip!"

"Aw quit your belly-aching, and help me look for Goku." Ozawa snapped at him, before hearing a familiar voice again.

"Ozawa-nee-chan, Go-nii-chan…is that you guys?" it called out. Ozawa and Gojyo both recognized the voice instantly. "Goku…where are you!?" the black-haired girl called out as she looked around. Gojyo looked around also. "Oy, Goku! Where are you, little guy?" he called out, looking for the boy, hoping to know where he is.

-

"I'm over here!" Goku replied back as he walked around through the smoke.

"Where?" he heard his older sister's voice called.

"Right here!"

-

"Damn smoke…" Sanzo cursed as he tried to find his way through the grey think fog-like substance. Luckily for him, the gypsy boy is somewhere near him, he can tell by the distance of his voice. But the real question is, will he find him by the time the smoke let's up? Sanzo scoffed at this thought.

"Tch, as if." He grunted.

-

"I think I heard the kid's voice." Kougaiji told Homura, holding on to his shoulder so that he won't get lost into the smoke. The older man nodded in response. "I heard him too, Kougaiji," he replied, before turning to Sekieki. "Sekieki, how long will the smoke evaporate before the guards find us?"

The bald man looked up to his leader as he covered his mouth. "I've set this bomb to expand the smoke within two hours, give us enough time to escape." He told him.

"I see…" Homura spoke before turning to Shunrei and Houmei. "You two girls go back to the maid's quarters in any case the plan failed again, understand?"

The two women nodded. "Yes, sir." They chorused.

Then they all followed the direction of the voice until they all knew that they were nearing the source. "I got this one!" Hakuryu spoke up, before running into the smoke. Hakkai ran after his younger step-brother. "Wait, Hakuryu!" he called out, also disappearing into the smoke.

Homura growled in frustration as he watched two of his team members ran off. "Damn those two."

Kougaiji stared at the bi-colored man before the Cho brothers. Then quickly making up his mind, he begins to run after them. But he is stopped by the older man, holding Kougaiji back by the arm. "And where do you think you're going?" Homura demanded. Kougaiji looked up to the raven-haired man with fierce light-lavender eyes before replying to him.

"I'm going after them, of course!"

Homura narrowed his eyes at the younger man before shaking his head. "I can't let you go, it's too dangerous for you and I'm holding responsibility over your safety." He told him.

Kougaiji stared at him in disbelief before glaring at him. "Don't treat me like I'm still a kid!"

Homura kept his grip on Kougaiji's arm, as he glared at him back. "Just assume you're nineteen, doesn't mean that you go on your own!" he argued.

Hearing this really angers Kougaiji, as he rips his arm away from Homura's grip, glaring at him in anger. "Don't act like you're my old man." He replied with venom dripping from his tone of voice, before going off after Hakuryu and Hakkai.

As the maroon-haired teen disappeared into the smoke, Homura glared after him as he clenched his fists tightly in anger. Houmei stared after the older teen before her superior. "Nice going, Dad." She spoke up sarcastically, earning her a glare from the older man. Homura than shifted his bi-color eyes to the smoke, even though it's too thick to see through.

_Kougaiji…you stupid kid!_

-

Ozawa walked straight ahead with her arms stretched out, as Gojyo follow closely behind her with his hand upon her shoulder. "Goku, just keep talking and we'll follow your voice, okay?" she called out.

"Ok!" Goku called back.

Gojyo leaned in on her as they both walk. "You sure it's a good idea?" he asked.

Ozawa kept on walking. "Well, do you have a better idea, Gojyo?" she countered.

She received silence from the older man before getting a response. "No, not really." He admitted. "Good, for now, we have to keep on walking." Ozawa told him. Gojyo nodded before following close to the younger teen, before feeling a hand on his shoulder. "What the…" Gojyo began as he swift around finding…

"Yaone?"

The purple haired woman pats the red-haired man upon the shoulder; a smile is formed underneath her handkerchief. "Jumpy?" she asked in a cheeky tone.

Both Gojyo and Ozawa sighed with relief before replying to their gypsy comrade. "I guess you want to help us find Goku, huh?" Ozawa said. Yaone nodded at the younger girl. "You took the words right out of my mouth, Ozawa." She responded, before placing both of her hands upon Gojyo's shoulder.

Ozawa then turned back to the direction, still has her hands stretched out in front of her. "Well, then…shall we proceed?" she asked.

"By all means, go on." Gojyo told her.

As they all walk on, Ozawa spots a silhouette within the smoke. "Hey, who's that?" she heard Gojyo's whisper. Ozawa stared at the silhouette, before a smile appeared on her face. "It must be Goku…" then she ran towards him. "Goku!"

"Oy, matte yo, Ozawa!" Gojyo called before breaking into a run after the younger gypsy.

"Gojyo!" Yaone exclaimed before running after him.

-

Goku turned to the voices that sounded familiar to him.

"Onee-chan?" he spoke before running towards the direction of the voice. Then he suddenly felt the throbbing pain in his head again. Groaning with pain, he stopped running and held his head, as Goku slid down to his knees. "I…Itai…" he winced before, everything around him turns black.

-

_Goku…it's got to be you. It's gotta. _Ozawa thought as she ran towards the dark silhouette. When she's near enough, a smile formed upon Ozawa's face as she came up to it. "Goku?" she spoke out hopefully as she reached her hand out. Then to her surprise and shock, Ozawa felt another hand grabbing her wrist and holding her tightly. The black-haired girl winced as she is pulled in, before looking up to glare at her captor…only to find a familiar pair of red eyes.

"You?!?!" She gasped staring up at the familiar platinum haired boy who is also staring at her in shock.

-

All from the point of views that are lost in the smoke. REVIEW…and please, remind me of the mistakes I've made.


	11. Chapter 11

If you want more of Paradise Raider, here's the new chapter. Oh and to those who have noticed the line where Sanzo says "but camels are faster" in chapter 3, I made a mistake on that one. I meant for him to say "but camels are _smarter". _ Thank God, that a reviewer named mel-chan13 was there to noticed it.

Mel-chan13, whoever you are and if you're reading this, I thank you, my friend.

I have to admit, even good writers, like me, are flawed.

Now that's over with…on to one question:

Is it too late for me to replace the third chapter with a fixed version? Somebody tell me!

-

Chapter 11: Familiar Faces meet again

-

Last chapter:

"You?!?!"

-

Hakuryu stared back at the familiar gypsy girl before him in shock and disbelief.

_That girl from before…why is she here?! _ He thought to himself, as the girl kept her eyes upon his.

They both stood in silence, before the raven-haired girl shook her head and yanked her wrist out of his grip. "What the hell are you doing here?! And what's up with this smoke anyway?!?!" she demanded. It's obvious that she wanted answers from him, but Hakuryu couldn't do that for the sake of the gang's whereabouts…even though, she's a gypsy, there is still a possibility that she might get some questioning from the royal guards.

"And who the hell are you?!" Ozawa exclaimed, almost becoming annoyed by the latter's silence. He was just standing there, staring at her and took everything in as he listened. _First this smoke bomb explosion, and now this guy from this afternoon. Just what in God's name is going on here?!_

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" the gypsy girl shouted at him, sounding angry. Just as Hakuryu was about to say something to satisfy her, other voices called out…it seems that she's not the only one here. "Ozawa!" a man's voice cried out. "Did you found Goku?" a woman's voice questioned.

Hakuryu blinked at the name he just heard from the woman. _Goku? _He thought to himself.

The dark figures ran up to Ozawa, revealing a red-haired man and a purple-haired woman. "Ozawa, what's wrong?" the woman asked the girl, before looking up to Hakuryu. "And…who's that?"

The redhead looked at him for a moment before blinking in realization and pointed an accusing finger at him. "This kid must be in cahoots with the douche-bag who set off the smoke bomb!" he accused him.

"NANI?!" the two girls exclaimed.

"Hakuryu…have you found…" Hakuryu heard his older step-brother's voice as he approaches. When Hakkai ran up behind his younger step-brother, he was shocked to find a familiar redhead. The brunet did the one thing that only he can do…

"YOU!" he exclaimed, pointing at him.

"YOU?!" the red-haired gypsy man gasped, his matching eyes are wide in shock.

_That's it…time to take drastic measures. _The platinum-blond thought, before grabbing Ozawa's wrist and pulled her close.

Unfortunately, Ozawa didn't really approve of that. "HEY, WHAT ARE YOU…" she screeched, but Hakuryu quickly pressed the pressure point behind her neck and knocked her out, and picked her up in bridal style. "What in God's name did you…" the redhead began, about to make a move on the younger boy, but he was also knocked out by Hakkai, who instead did it by socking him hard in the gut, before knocking the woman out the same way as Hakuryu. Hakkai stared at the two knocked out gypsies on the floor before looking over to his younger step-brother.

"Do you think it's wise, Hakuryu?" he asked the latter who still holds the unconscious gypsy girl in his arms.

The pair of ruby eyes met with concerned pair of emerald.

"We have no choice, brother." Hakuryu replied. "As usual, we have to retreat and think of another plan."

Then Kougaiji appeared behind them from the smoke, as he tries to get over his coughing fit. "Oy, minna…" he began before noticing those two holding gypsies in their arms, whom they are unconscious.

"Wait a minute…those two…" Kougaiji began.

Hakkai nodded. "Yes, Kougaiji-kun, they are the same gypsies from the party…and right now, they're our hostages." He told him as he hoists the red-haired gypsy man up on his shoulder, trying to hold his weight. Kougaiji blinked in shock.

"Hostages?!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, hostages…now make yourself useful and hold this woman, we'll explain, once we get back to HQ." Hakuryu told the older teen before handing him an unconscious woman. Kougaiji took the woman into his arms without hesitation and held her up in the same bridal style as Hakuryu. As he took a good look at her, Kougaiji was suddenly in awe when he noticed how beautiful she is. Her purple bangs framed her face quite angelically, and her pale skin contrasts with Kougaiji's tanned skin. She even has a lithe figure, and her exotic outfit exposes every shape and skin of her body. Just seeing her causes his cheeks to burn like fire.

_My God…she's beautiful! _His mind screamed out.

"Kougaiji…Kougaiji!" he heard the older man's voice rang out in his ears, causing Kougaiji to look up from the woman from his arms and into the green eyes of Hakkai. "Y-Yeah?" is all that he can spoke out.

"You can ogle on the gypsy woman later; right now the smoke will clear up in within minutes, so we have to move now!" Hakkai told him in a firm tone as he tries to keep the redhead's weight from crushing him.

All that Kougaiji did was nod before disappearing with Hakkai and Hakuryu into the smoke.

-

Please read and review. And remind me of my mistakes, if you all don't mind.


	12. Chapter 12

Man, I have to get over my writer's block soon, or else I never finish this. Or the other stories…here's the new chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki or the Scorpion King. End of story.

Chapter 12: Dream or Reality?

-

The smoke slowly clears up and Ryouko sees her surroundings more clearly. But somehow, something is wrong…very wrong. "Ozawa?" she calls out. But all that answered back is nothing. Ryouko took a step forward, feeling her heart race a bit in her chest. "Ozawa…Gojyo? Yaone?" she calls out again.

Jien listens for his younger half-brother's voice as he released his step-mother's hand but couldn't hear anything. Not even Ozawa or Yaone's voices. "Damn it!" he curses under his breath, before running off. The gypsy troupe stares after him in shock before Aki was the first to speak up.

"Jien, wait!" she called after him.

But Jien is already down the hall, and disappeared to the next corner. The dark-haired gypsy leader growled with displeasure before motioning the rest of her troupe to follow him.

_Jien…you fool._

-

Luck was on Sanzo's side now, since the smoke has cleared up. "Finally…I thought it would never lift up." He mutters to himself, before looking around to find the brunet teen. He's going to take the advantage on finding him, before someone else does. And by someone else…he meant those who made that damned bomb.

_Damn it, _Sanzo mentally curses. _If I find the bastard who made this bomb, I'll fucking kill him!_

Then an image of the beautiful, young boy reappeared in his head, and it calmed him down a bit.

"Well, can't waste any more time standing around here like this." He said to himself before running down the hall to search for the gypsy boy.

-

The light was bright -too bright for his taste. With a groan, Goku sat up as he placed a hand on his face.

"Oh, my head…"

Then he stopped as he notices the difference in his voice. It's deeper than usual -almost like a man's voice. Goku quickly removes his hand from his face and is shocked to see that it's no longer small and child-like, but now larger and adult-like. Feeling the fluttering feeling in his stomach, he quickly got out of bed and ran over to the vanity mirror by the dresser to see his reflection.

And, obviously, Goku is shocked beyond belief.

Staring back at him was his own reflection -no longer a child, but a man. His long hair is now short, and his body is slightly muscular but lean. What makes this situation even stranger is that he's no longer in his usual gypsy clothes anymore, in their place was a blue yukata with a thin black obi. Not only that, he's not in the hallway anymore, he's in a beautiful bedroom that's fit for a king.

_Wha-what's going on?! I was in the hallway one minute…and then…_

An image of the handsome blond man flashed through his head and he quickly realizes it.

_Wait, what happened to him?! I-is he all right?!_

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the bedroom door opened and a young maid that he's never seen before stepped in.

"Your Majesty, finally, you have awoken," she said before bowing to him, as if he were royalty.

Wait a minute…did she just called him _your majesty_?!?!

"M-Majesty…wha…" Goku began, after finally finding his voice. But the maid walks over to him and gently grabs his hand.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty," she apologized. "But you have to get ready, it's very important."

Goku wouldn't be lying if he says that he wasn't sure what this woman is talking about…because, in all actual truth, he really does not have an idea or clue as to what she is talking about. This is far too surreal for him to swallow. This…this had to be a dream, right?

"W-wait, what am I getting ready for? And what's important?!"

-

Sanzo growls in frustration as he wonders down the hallways of the castle. He swears that this place is built like a maze. He couldn't even find his own room without help from one of the servants -who have already left to their quarters –how was he supposed to find that gypsy boy?

"Dammit, where is he?" he grumbles to himself as he walks down the hallway in a fast pace.

Near at the end of the hallway, he saw a small lump lying there, almost looking like a human body. Without hesitation, Sanzo jogs down the hallway before slowing down when he got to his destination. The body is on its side, and its brown hair is sprawled out like ribbons. Without a doubt, Sanzo knew that this is the gypsy boy that he is looking for, because he recognizes the exotic clothes that he wore.

_Found you. _He thought to himself in satisfaction.

But, he also noticed that…the boy is unconscious. Almost sleeping, perhaps, because of the way his eyes moved underneath his eyelids as he dreams. But what is he dreaming about?

"And just when I was about to learn your name," Sanzo mutters to himself, as he is about to pick the child up in a bridal style.

"I see, you finally found him also…Hidden Moon." A familiar, smug voice spoke.

Sanzo scowls as he slowly looks up to see the all too familiar smug emperor himself, before replying in a sarcastic tone,

"Your Majesty."

-

There's I wrote…so far.

Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

I forgot to add the notice for my beta, Fall and Kat, for being such good friends, supporters, and of course, helping me out with my stories. I will soon one day return the debt.

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki or the Scorpion King…clear and simple.

-

Chapter 13: Fail

-

"Your Majesty."

-

Nataku smiled smugly at the blond assassin before turning his attention to the gypsy boy he had in his arms.

"So, he's unconscious again, isn't he?" he asked.

Sanzo narrowed his amethyst eyes in suspicion at the young emperor. "Yeah…it looks that way." He replied.

He caught a suspicious gleam in Nataku's eyes as the dark-haired man stared at the bundle in his arms, almost like a jackal staring hungrily at its prey. The very thought of it made the assassin held the gypsy tighter, not wanting Nataku to stare at him any further.

"Forgive me, Sire," Sanzo spoke to the emperor in his usual bull-shitting tone. "But the rebels escaped from me…but if I somehow track them down, it'll be no problem."

But the younger man doesn't seem to be listening to him; instead, his undivided attention was on the gypsy. The blond assassin doesn't like how he was looking at the young boy in his arms, and for some strange reason, he felt a strange emotion twisting in his chest. Could it be…envy?

"Your highness?" he spoke again, and this time, he has the young king's attention.

"What is it?"

"I said I'll track those little bastards down."

"Oh, that…" He walked towards Sanzo slowly, who immediately held the young gypsy boy closer, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I hope you won't fail this time…" He said, before continuing to walk down the hall. "Oh, and have that boy in my bed chambers, one of the maids will help you."

"May I ask where are you going?" Sanzo asked.

"I'm just going to confirm something with my advisor." Nataku replied before continuing walking down the hallway.

As soon as the king was out of hearing range, Sanzo let out a "tch" before muttering, "What an asshole."

-

"I think this is a bad idea…"

Hakkai looked over to the younger teen as he struggled with the other man's weight.

"What? The fact that we have to use the sewage ways?" he asked.

The crimson haired teen looked around at the sewer pipe in disgust before shaking his head in response.

"No…" Kougaiji looked down at the gypsy woman in his arms. "I meant this. Don't you think it's a bad idea that we have to take them with us?"

Hakuryu stopped and looked over to him; his young face was stern and serious. It was almost unusual for someone who was supposed to be an adolescent.

"We have no choice, Kougaiji. If we left them back there, those guards will interrogate them for our identities." He replied. "And if that happened, our moles will be smoked out and our hideout would be discovered, then we'll all be executed…you and your family included."

He shifted his attention to the young girl in his arms. "We have no other choice, Kougaiji…you should understand that."

The ginger-haired teen stared sadly at the woman in his arms. How could he not know that before? He and his family will be killed just for associating with the rebels, not only that…going up against the king himself. Then a nagging feeling came to him and he looked up to Homura.

"What's…what's going to happen to these guys?" he asked, even though he was dreading what the answer was.

Homura was silent for the moment before looking over to the young teenager.

"Once we get back to base…we'll kill them."

-

TBC…Please review

God…after a year…this is all I've got. –falls down to knees- OH GREAT MUSE CALLIOPE! WHY HAST THOU FORSAKEN ME?!


End file.
